Secrets Within
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: Rated M for Sex, Torture and Death. "Dead people receive more flowers than the living ones because regret is stronger than gratitude."
1. Prologue

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 **September 2016**

 _Following the recent disappearance of two local teens, two police officers Jackson and Smith, stumbled upon an abandoned building in woods near the location where the teens were last seen. The two officers called for backup, but proceeded to enter the building without waiting. Immediately, they saw ten bodies on the ground, two of which were the teens. Some of the bodies had biting marks on their bodies and blood around their mouths. They checked each body for pulses and found that none of them had any sign of life. When the backup arrived, all of the bodies leapt up and ran out the door. One of the creatures attacked Jackson. In a flurry of events, the creatures escaped and Jackson was immediately taken to the nearest hospital. The doctors tried to save him, but they called his death at 11PM that night, due to no pulse. According to his partner, Smith, he went to into the room to say his goodbyes, and was extremely disturbed to find Jackson wide-awake, sitting on the edge of the bed and suddenly attacked him. Smith managed to get dodge and ran out of the room, locking the door. He called for backup and Jackson is currently being held in isolation for further inquiry, however, according to the doctor, he appears unresponsive to reasoning. The case is still under investigation and it's unclear the cause of Jackson's strange behavior and return to life. There are numbers of speculations, but the most common theory is that Jackson has turned into a zombie just like the other bodies found previously. The specialists on the matter are handling the case._

* * *

It was a cold, grey day, and the bitter wind came in strong gusts. Piers Nivans had passed away, and his closest friends and family were attending his funeral at the local cemetery. Yana stood by the coffin as it was lowered into the ground, surrounded by her best friend Evana who held her in support the whole time, Piers' mother and the priest who read the last rights. She had always loved him, and had many fond memories from the moments they were a couple and the most kind ones when they acted like a small family spending time with their 2 and a half year old son. A tremendous guilt took over her because of that weighed heavily upon her heart as she watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. Why didn't she divorce before so they could have spent more time together?

Overcome with emotion – something atypical of her – Yana looked away as the first pile of dirt was thrown onto the coffin. As she did, she saw Chris Redfield at distance next to a large headstone looking as much guilty as she had ever seen. A mix of emotions took over her as the phantoms of past invaded her mind; they didn't use to have a good friendship and she never understood what Evana had seen in that man. He continued staring down at Piers' coffin, when for a moment their gazes met…

* * *

 **24 hours later**

Chris Redfield sat quite still in his superior's office, as the man himself stared inquisitively at the BSAA agent. They were in a middle of a very serious "talk" regarding the details involving Piers' death, and the conversation had stretched on far too long for Chris's comfort. He had already shared whatever he knew about the incident in the minutest detail possible, and several times at that, but he just knew that his boss wasn't convinced with his replies.

He didn't know what else he could say so they both continued to just look at each other, maintaining the silence between them for at least a couple of minutes. The atmosphere couldn't have been tenser and the evaluative look in his superior's eyes, made him feel as if the former man was trying to read his mind. Chris felt a single sweat drop trail down the side of his head, as his boss let out a mysterious sigh. The superior relaxed back on his chair but Chris didn't feel at the liberty to do that. He kept his body language stiff and expression rigid, waiting for the other man to speak first because he knew from experience that their discussion wasn't over yet.

"So tell me once again", the superior began in an incredulous tone, "What exactly happened that day?"

"Yes", the 43-year-old, hazel-eyed man gave a nod, "Piers and I went for a hike up the mountain trail just to have a change of routine. When we started to walk along the trail, he was fine and we talked about trivial stuff", Chris kept his tone somewhat casual, "But when we were halfway there, he complained about feeling a bit dizzy. So, I told him we should head back but he disregarded it, saying that he was just out of practice and insisted we continue on with our schedule."

"And you let him do that?", Chris's boss asked in a sharp tone, "You should have stopped him."

"I did try to stop him, like I just told you", the BSAA agent pressed on the fact, speaking as calmly as he could, "But Piers was always someone who pushed his boundaries and he didn't listen to me."

"Okay, then what happened?", the man asked him to continue.

"So we walked up the trail, stopping a couple of times for him to gather energy at times", Chris replied in a somewhat sing-a-song manner from having been repeating the same thing over and again, "We reached the top of the cliff and stood near the edge, talking casually and enjoying the landscape. He seemed happy", he smiled a slightly, "And then my phone rang; it was my wife, who was worried about our delay. I excused myself and stepped a little away from Piers to talk to her. I was talking on the phone with her, when I saw Piers grabbing hold of his head and then he just…", he felt a little short of words to describe it, "… fell over. I rushed in to save him but I was a moment too late and by the time I reached him, it was already too late."

"So he just fell over?", his boss asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah", Chris nodded speaking in a convincing tone.

"Redfield, are you going to tell this to the police and his son that he just fell over?!", the man asked raising his voice.

"Yes, because that's what actually happened!", Chris responded in an emphatic tone and raising his brows, "It was all too sudden and I couldn't react fast enough. I admit that I wasn't careful enough but it isn't my fault and I swear it was an accident. I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't say you did", the superior somewhat snapped at him, shaking his pen at him.

"Well that's what it feels like", Chris spoke feeling quite impatient from being asked the same thing several times, "It's like you're implying that I have something to do with Piers death; when the possible truth is that he fell and drowned in the water."

"Redfield, might I remind you that he's not the first person that fell over the cliff into a water body", the man reminded him, "This has happened before with Ms. Valentine, and just like before, Piers' body hasn't been found as well. We don't want him to show up a few years later only to realize he's been alive all this time."

"Jill was declared dead against my will!", Chris couldn't help but raise his voice a little, "And I just lost my best friend and you're not only blaming me but also doubting his death?!"

"We wouldn't really doubt his death if we didn't have an empty grave in his name", the superior made it quite clear to him and Chris narrowed his eyes in displeasure, "With the infection he's carrying, he might have been still alive… It did happen before..."

"Or his body could have been washed away by ocean currents ", the brunette pressed on it, "Or your incompetent men couldn't just find his body and making all this stuff up because you know since the abduction things have changed!"

"Redfield, should I remind you that I am still your superior!", his boss flared up at his accusation.

"I am sorry, sir", he apologized keeping himself calm, "But I really don't have anything to say and I hope I can leave now."

The man let out a sigh of defeat and gave him a nod of affirmation. Chris raised himself from the chair, glad that it was all over now. He was a bit annoyed and inwardly punching the man for his implicit accusations, which weren't quite that implicit. He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out of his superior's cabin, feeling somewhat triumphant that he didn't break under pressure and let himself be manipulated into accepting a lie or "confirm" their suspicions. He knew his silence couldn't really be used against him. Besides, he had more pressing issues to direct his temper at; other places to be and things that needed to be done.

* * *

 **Thank you for clicking the story. This is just an introduction of the main events that will come. This story takes place in different years, but all of them after RE6 and "most probably" after Vendetta (considering we don't know the time that movie takes place, unfortunately) and for those who have read my previous work Forbidden Love, this is the canon sequel but mixed with a sort of spin off, considering some changes in main characters.**

 **I don't intend to make this a long story like Forbidden and its 60 chapters plus the spin off Tech Love. This current one I plan to make shorter, but I won't promise anything because I tend to change my mind easily when I get super flows :D**

 **Thanks to JennaWilliams for the small help with the chapter**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	2. Forbidden

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Chris looked at his watch; it was sometime around 6:00 in the evening. He collected his papers, grabbed his things and a coat off the chair, and walked out of his office finishing another typical Friday shift. As he took the elevator down to the basement parking, he couldn't help but feel a strange twinge of anxiety and apprehension, and it wasn't because he was claustrophobic or anything. He just couldn't shake off this feeling that something was wrong.

He began to think about his entire day, recollecting every little possible detail that he could remember until now wondering if there was something he left out; if there was some important duty that he failed to perform during his shift that might be responsible for this constant sensation of restlessness. He just couldn't think of anything that he could have missed. His shift couldn't have went smoother; there were no major issues, problems or any sorts of alarming concerns; neither his wife called him about some household emergencies, but still he felt that something very important has been alluding him.

The elevator stopped at the basement and he made his way towards his car, continuing to think on the matter. The only thing that he did out of his schedule was his meet with his wife's best friend, Yana. He had to discuss some unfinished matters regarding Piers and his death. He let out a sigh, unlocking his car and getting in the driver seat, just knowing that the meet he had over the lunch with his late subordinate's wife has been the reason for his uneasiness. As he pulled his car out of the parking lot, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the meet.

 **Flashback**

Chris was running a little late for the meeting and when he entered the restaurant, he immediately spotted Yana at table near the window at the back of the restaurant. The redhead had also seen him entering, so she waved at him to grab his attention; he gave a nod back in acknowledgment and walked to her table to join her and her son Kyan.

"So, how did it go?", the ginger asked stirring her drink, as he took the seat right in front of her.

"How do you think?", he asked rhetorically, "It was quite annoying as expected", he added with a sigh.

"They didn't believe you!", she exclaimed raising her brows in her concern.

"No, they didn't…", he shook his head.

"So now what?", she asked him, "What are we going to do now?", she showed clear signs of anxiety and fear.

"We'll stick till the end!", he answered with a determined tone.

The woman relaxed on her chair and let out a thoughtful sigh, "I knew it was a bad idea", she looked at Chris intently, "I really fear for him…", she pulled her toddler on her lap, hugging him close.

"Don't worry about anything", Chris assured him, "If anything happens then I'll be solely responsible. Everything is going to be alright."

"And Eva?", she asked in a somewhat distressed tone, "What about her? I don't like playing behind her, and she doesn't deserve any of this!"

Chris couldn't immediately reply and let out a sigh of discomfort, "She doesn't have to know. We are better without her and whatever happened was inevitable…"

"She trusts you!", Yana somewhat revolted, "She trust us! I don't want us to be…"

"We are already too deep into it", Chris cut her off in midsentence, "We will act like how we have always acted, cold and distant. We have to keep this disguise, there's no way around it. I can't risk you and Kyan or my family, and you know you don't have much choice either. We have to make this work! Because this is how things are going to be from now on."

"I know, I just…", she felt a feeling of guilt overwhelm her, "I don't like lying to my best friend."

Chris didn't say anything and took hold of her hand that was lying on the table, and she just smiled softly. He could understand the ginger's sentiments but considering the consequences, he knew what he was doing was right for both him, her and their families.

 **End of Flashback**

Chris snapped himself out of his thoughts, when he saw his house from some distance. He composed himself and tried not to think about the meet too much; he has already come too far and there was no turning back. Yana and he were together in this, something no one could have seen, and there was no denying that.

It hadn't been easy and he was constantly battling against his own conscience, as it warned him against his corruption each and every day, but he knew it was all for good. As more days passed, he was becoming better and better at hiding things and lying if he had to. He was becoming the man who would work in the shadows; a man he never thought he could be.

He knew Evana well enough to know that this detail would never go down with her easily. It was just too much to ask for her. His wife just couldn't understand the situation; she was just too righteous to accept what has been going on. It's not like he didn't love her now; he could still put his life on the line for her and their daughter but he couldn't disregard the bond he had with Yana. They both shared a special and perhaps a twisted connection, something he wasn't really proud of but necessity is the mother of almost everything, and this relationship was no different.

Chris drove and parked his car in the garage and took a few deep breaths, before opening the door and stepping inside his home. It had become somewhat his brand new routine. He put the keys on the key holder by the door and searched his gorgeous wife, who he found to be in their bedroom, playing with their lovely daughter. Like always, she welcomed him with a bright smile, when she spotted him entering the room. He moved towards her and leaned in closer to her face, kissing her lips, before grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, the dinner was already set and he sat down to have dinner with his family.

* * *

" _Loneliness is your only friend_

 _A broken heart that just won't mend_

 _Is the price you pay_

 _It's hard to take when love grows old_

 _The days are long and the nights turn cold_

 _When it fades away_

 _You hope that she will change her mind,_

 _But the days drift on and on_

 _You'll never know the reason why she's gone_

 _Empty rooms,_

 _Where we learn to live without love_

 _You see her face in every crowd_

 _You hear her voice, but you're still proud,_

 _So you turn away_

 _You tell yourself that you'll be strong_

 _But your heart tells you,_

 _This time you're wrong" (Empty Rooms – Gary Moore)_

Yana lied awake on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Lost in her thoughts, things had gotten particularly difficult for her since she became a single mother. Kyan was proving to be a problem owing to his strong attachment to his biological father. At times, he would just cry for no reason whilst calling out his father and even though she could understand what was going on her little son's brain but her inability to explain the absence of his father was quite troublesome and somewhat annoying for her.

She turned to her side and couldn't help but see the portrait of Piers and her that was sitting on the bedside table. She lifted it off the end table and stared at it for some time, as if trying to artistically analyze that photograph. She felt an upsurge of anger when she saw that joyous smile on her late boyfriend's face.

"I knew you were trouble!", Yana muttered to the picture, remembering the first time they crossed paths. She breathed out loud and almost slapped the face down on the nightstand, before turning to her back to it and sleep.

Yana's sleep was broken in the middle of the night, when she heard Kyan crying over the baby monitor, "Piers, Kyan is crying", she mumbled in her sleep, not wanting to ruin her sleep tonight. She had been on night duty for so long, "Piers…", she reached out to wake him up, only to realize that there was no one.

She let out a sigh and pulled herself off the bed, and walked to her son's bedroom to tend to him. She changed his diaper, offered him food and tried to put him to sleep but for some reason, he didn't really want to sleep and just kept crying. She couldn't really understand how Piers could make it seem so easy. Kyan would fall asleep within a few moments, when Piers used to put him to sleep.

It took Yana a couple of hours before she could put her son to sleep. She carefully put him back in the crib and almost tip-toed out of his room to get back to hers. She lied down to sleep, extremely exhausted from the lack of sleep and she didn't have too much trouble falling asleep.

(**)

The alarm clock went off at 6:00 am and Yana felt like swinging it across the room, since it felt like she just slept maybe an hour ago or so. She restrained her annoyance and turned off the alarm. She pulled herself off the bed, since she had to start working from today. She walked to check on her son and was glad to see that he was sleeping.

She hurried down to prepare her breakfast and get done with some trivial chores around the house, while her son was asleep because once he wakes up, he'll demand all her attention. Lastly, she went into the bathroom to have a relaxing shower but just when she turned on the shower, she heard her son crying once again.

Yana couldn't help but curse a little and hurried through her shower, then went to attend her son. She gave him a bath and dressed him up, while trying to keep him entertained with his toys and all the silly games she could think of. Somehow in the middle of it all she got herself dressed for the job of secretary in a nearby company.

 **7:15 AM**

Yana pulled up her car to a stop in front of the Evana's house. She almost jumped out of the driver seat and hurriedly rounded off to the backseat. She unbuckled her son and carried him to the house. Just when she was about to ring the doorbell, the door swung open revealing the BSAA agent. They both froze at the sight of each other, and it was obvious from Chris's expression that he was a bit taken aback and bit worried to see her there.

"Morning, Yana… Kyan!", he wished her with a forced smile, "What brought you guys here, so early in the morning?"

"I am just here to see Eva. Didn't she tell you?", she told the man the truth, which made his brow come together forming a frown but before he could say anything Yana spoke a little louder than usual, "Hey Sis! Thank God I have you to save my ass!", looking over his shoulder.

Chris briefly turned to see Evana at some distance and she smiled greeting Yana back, "You girls take care!", he patted the redhead's shoulder meaningfully, "I'll head out to work."

Yana exchanged a brief look with man letting him know that their secret will be kept hidden, before she turned to address to her best friend. Yana handed over Kyan's carriage to Evana and passed on some general instructions about her boy's eccentric habits, before leaving to work.

* * *

Evana hummed a random tune she heard on the morning radio, as she tended the flowers in her flower store. She heard the bell of her shop ring and turned to welcome the customer. The tall, blond and fair skinned man walked up to the counter and Evana made walked up to him to attend him. However, when she got near her eyes surprised as she recognized the man, even though he had grown a beard since the last time she saw him.

"Gianni!", Evana spoke in surprise, recognizing the man to be her distant cousin.

"Eva?!", the man recognized her too, "What a pleasant surprise!", he tried to close the distance so they could greet with a friendly hug.

Evana took a step back, not really keen on following his lead, "What are you doing here?", she asked speaking in a very serious tone.

He cleared his throat getting the message clearly, but not really offended by that rejection, "I wanted to talk to you."

"You?", she raised her brows at him doubtfully and let out a laugh, "Want to talk to me?"

"Yes", he replied with a nod.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?", Evana didn't mean to but her words almost came lashing out.

"It's never too late to reconcile", her cousin said to her.

"Reconcile?", she raised one of her brows at him.

"C'mon Eva…", he began with a carefree smile on his face.

"Don't call me Eva!", she felt repulsed by him calling her by that name, "You don't have any right to call me that anymore!"

"Okay, I am sorry!", he raised both his hands in defense, "I am here in Peace. I just want to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to you!", Eva stated very clearly, "I suggest you leave right away", the man didn't say anything and just stood there, "I can't believe that you came here, after all you have done!" she added

"That was past Evana!", the man lost his calm a little as well, "I have changed and I'm not that moron anymore!", he tried to convince her.

"I have changed too", she said in response with movement of her shoulders, "I am not the stupid girl anymore. So, please just leave! You have already lost your chance to talk with me."

Gianni let out slight laugh, "I can see that", he spoke looking intently at her, "I am sorry for wasting your time. I just thought that you were not into grudges but like you said you have changed…", he shrugged, "I'll leave now, take care!"

Evana watched that guy leave her store and let out a heavy breath. She wasn't really happy about the way she acted and was a little astonished at the way she reacted towards his presence, since she has never been this type of person. It's just that her only living relative decided to show up at one of the worst possible phase of her life, but then again Gianni had quite a talent for timing his appearance at the worse possible moments. She let out an amused laugh, wondering who between the two people that were their mutual contacts told him about her whereabouts.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori,** **silver scropion and** **DerrickValore for the reviews :D  
**

 **Special thanks to JennaWilliams for helping me out with the chapter**

 **I'd like to apologize for the long in updating the second chapter, but I got really ill and had no strenght to write or barely do anything. I'm still healing, but my brain is starting to work again, the damn sickness affected my precious brain and ideas T_T**

 **Enough personal drama, now let's talk about the story that is what really matters xD**

 **Yes, Chris has been through several deaths and that doesn't seem to change (blame Capcom xD) and this story won't be different, honestly haha**

 **I have to confess that making mysteries is not my thing and I'm trying here once again to push my boundaries and try new elements. Hopefully I won't get a block because of that like it happened with Bonds of Blood. But one thing for sure is that I don't really plan to drag 30 chapters or more with a single mystery because that's not my thing haha I'm too anxious for that and my anxiety is stronger than me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be the person who loves spoilers exactly for that! I can't wait too much when I know the info is out there xD so in the other hand, I end up getting anxious to not drag things for too long because I know how waiting sucks! xD**

 **Not much to say for now, just Stay Tuned! :D**

 **Have a great weekend! :D**


	3. Cose della Vita

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

It was morning. Leon had finished his shower and was standing in front of the mirror watching his own naked reflection, slowly lifting his right arm until his face expressed pain and he used his left hand to caress his right shoulder, "Fuck!" he exhaled

Once again, he repeated the same move just like every day since Ariego dislocated his shoulder a few years prior. Initially, that injury didn't seem to be so serious. That wouldn't be the first time he had some member dislocated, however, that was the first time he had to live with such long term consequence. Maybe that was because he was aging and healing was starting to get slower or maybe he didn't treat it properly because of the damn work. A work that had demanded so much from him as more and more he questioned his value and priorities.

He stared at the line of his shoulder for some seconds, making specific moves until the limit of pain he could handle without demonstrating it – a habit he had acquired to keep his "amazing job", especially to help with the new expenses at home since he and Jill had become parents. However, having fallen onto his shoulder recently only served to open an old questioning.

 **Flashback**

"I want to quit" Leon said with a serious expression

The man stared back at him, indifferent to the agent's statement, "It's not the moment."

Leon exhaled, "It's never going to be the moment. The Moment doesn't seem to exist."

The man continued with an unshakable expression, "Agent Kennedy, one thing is you wanting to take a break and recover from all the things and another is you leaving the Agency permanently." He stated in a cold demeanor

Leon frowned, looking disappointed; in a dead-end. How long would he continue living that way?

 **End of Flashback**

He sighed after returning to the reality as through the mirror reflection he saw Jill entering the bedroom holding their infant in her arms.

"Oh, daddy is still naked and soon baby too" She spoke with a playful tone

Leon smiled watching her interact with the baby. After so many years together, they were finally starting their own mini clan, composed of them, their pets – a cat and a dog- and now their baby.

They had accepted the fact they wouldn't produce their own heirs and adoption was always the only option available, but the dream of starting a family through adoption wasn't easy either. It felt like they didn't deserve to be a family.

But since Jill became a mother, her mood had changed. Of course, there were tiring days and nights, but she seemed happier now and that was what mattered to him. His life would be nearly perfect if there wasn't his job and now that injury in his shoulder.

"What about you? You should be leaving for work by now." She asked while she removed the baby's diaper

Leon cleared his throat a bit, "Yeah… I just took longer than I expected to get ready." He replied while he dressed his clothes

The DSO Agent didn't take long to leave his home and head to the office – just like every single working day. He turned on the radio to frame his mind to another day of labor. That morning he didn't have time for breakfast and people at work knew how moody he could get when he was hungry – not necessarily hunger of food.

(**)

Leon was staring the pc screen, very concentrated. He was playing solitaire to relax his mind a bit during the break of his report. He heard knocks on the door and closed the app just in case.

"Come in" he yelled and watched the door being opened and a female agent wearing black formal suit, skirt to the knees, long and wavy black hair down to her waist, intense green eyes who greeted him friendly with a smile as she sat in the seat in front of his desk. He could smell her cologne spreading around his office, "Agent Portman!" he greeted her with a large smile

"Agent Kennedy!" she replied smiling back as she crossed her legs

"What's the pleasure of your visit? I didn't know you were in town. Came to see Nick?" he asked resting his back on his chair

"Not really. I thought you knew that Nick is on a 'trip' again."

"No I didn't know that. I haven't spoken with him in a while."

"Brothers…" she exhaled making a face

"So if he's not the reason, why are you here?"

"You are my reason."

"What?" he frowned taken aback

The woman couldn't help to laugh, "I'm kidding! But it's true 'you are' kind of my reason..."

"What do you mean?"

"The Agency needs me here for a while."

"Really?" he replied frowning in surprise

"Yes. I just came to greet you and see how you're doing. I heard you are a dad now. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

Their conversation was interrupted as they got an alert on their phones. They exchanged gazes. The Agency needed them in a mission.

* * *

It was evening. Evana was in the living room watching her daughter Charlotte playing with Kyan while she waited for Yana to pick her son. The toddlers were her only distraction since her meet with Gianni. Like it or not, she couldn't help to think about it sometimes. His sudden presence intrigued her and she couldn't help thinking about what could be the real reason for that.

She had contacted J.D. to question him about Gianni since he and Yana were the only ones that man could look for and learn her whereabouts. J.D. denied he had told the man, actually, he hadn't even seen him in ages. She knew J.D. was telling the truth, so the only available option now would be Yana.

She wouldn't be surprised with Yana's slip tongue, especially because Yana and Gianni used to have a fling when they were younger. Before the family downfall.

It would be no surprise Yana would had fallen into his arms again. The ginger felt alone since Piers' death and knowing her appetite for sex and company, Gianni could have taken advantage on that because that was one of his innate skills – to get info. He was known for his persuasive skills. So, all she had to do was to wait for Yana and talk to her.

(**)

Around 7:15PM, Evana heard the bell ring and rushed to answer the door. It was Yana. She opened the door and invited her friend in. The ginger's son who looked very happy in seeing his mother after so many hours away and welcomed her with a long hug.

"I'm sorry sis for taking longer to pick him, but I had to wait my boss to finish his meeting because he wanted to talk to me, so I had to wait." Yana spoke with an apologetic tone

"It's okay." Evana replied with a soft smile

"Did he misbehave?" the ginger asked

"No he didn't. He's a calm child and a good boy."

"Didn't he cry for his father?" Yana spoke in surprise

"Yes he did a little, he had a few moments of missing Piers, but no misbehavior. It's evident he's still very attached to him."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" the ginger spoke making a face

The women heard a noise on the door and looked in its direction simultaneously. It was Chris.

Evana greeted him with a lovely kiss of welcome.

Chris looked briefly at Yana and greeted her and Kyan.

"Hi Chris." The ginger replied quickly.

Then he headed to greet his daughter.

Yana took Kyan and his belongings quickly, "Well sis, we are going home now. Thank you for watching him while I still haven't found a daycare I trust and can afford… Tomorrow we'll be back give you more trouble." She said rushing to the door

"Nah, it's no trouble at all. You know I don't mind watching him whenever you need. It's good he and Charlie play a lot."

Yana smiled thankful and then said goodbyes to Charlotte and Chris. Evana followed her to the door.

"Yana, before you go, I want to ask you something." The blonde spoke taking courage to speak

"Sure."

"Did you talk to Gianni? Be honest!" the blonde asked studying her friend's behavior

"No, why?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I haven't seen him in ages, why are you talking to me like that?"

"Because someone told him about my whereabouts and there were only two people who could have told him that. You and J.D. and I have contacted J.D. who has denied as well."

"And why do you think I'm lying to you? You know J.D. gives info easier than me!"

"You had a past with Gianni…"

"Yeah, centuries ago! I didn't even remember he still existed!" the ginger couldn't help to feel offended by her friend's suspicion

"I'm not disbelieving you, but the only people I know and that are mutual friends with him, are denying that and I can't think of anyone else. Someone is lying to me!"

"And you think the one is Me just because I did your cousin millions of years ago?" Yana exhaled rolling her eyes, "Do you really think I'm that easy?"

"No, I don't think you're that easy, but I know Gianni is very persuasive and can get info with little details…"

"Look… I haven't met Gianni and I hope to never see him again because I keep resentment for him as much or even more than you!"

"I'm sorry if I made you feel offended, but it wasn't my intention." The blonde spoke apologetic

"Yes, I'm feeling offended by your unfounded suspicion towards me after all we have been through! Your judgement, or should I say misjudgment about my persona related to men have really hurt me. You know I still grieve Piers and you better than anyone should know how much I've changed! And if you know how good he can be in obtaining info, I'm sure there are many other ways he could've had done that, but No! You preferred to suspicion of me, your best friend, your soul sister, instead of taking in account the other logical ways!"

"Okay Yana, I'm sorry about that, but you don't need to be so dramatic if you're not lying to me."

"You know I'm dramatic!"

Evana took a deep sigh, "Okay… I'm sorry once again."

Yana sighed heavily, reflecting her reaction. There was no need to prolong the subject, besides hating having misunderstandings with her longtime friend, she couldn't allow herself the luxury to argue with her best friend – she needed her help with Kyan, after all, Evana was the only "family" she had to count on that country that didn't belong to them.

"Apologies accepted. I'm sorry for my overreaction too." The ginger spoke with a friendly tone. For a brief moment her eyes looked inside the house and spotted that muscular man who didn't disguise he had been watching them talking. Awkwardly, Yana looked back to Evana and forced a smile.

The women said their goodbyes once again. Yana drove home and Evana swallowed her thoughts and locked the door to face her husband.

"Is everything alright?" Chris asked while he held his daughter

"Yeah." she exhaled, "Will you shower first or have dinner?" she asked

"I want to know what just happened." the man replied

"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine."

"Eva… I can't pretend I didn't witness anything. Who is Gianni?" He spoke not convinced with her reply

"Chris, I really don't want to talk about it now. Please."

He sighed in defeat, "Alright…"

The couple continued their routine and the subject was postponed. The secrets kept within...

* * *

 **2017**

It had been a few months since Yana had started working. The salary wasn't that great but combined with Piers' insurance and managing her expenses efficiently, she managed to send Kyan to a daycare center.

However, with that, the consequences of been around other people and atmosphere had affected the toddler's immunity by lowering it, which got him an infection that needed to be treated, forcing her to stay at home to take care of him which resulted in her losing her job, and getting things difficult once again.

 **Thursday, 11 AM**

Yana was in the kitchen preparing her and Kyan's lunch when she heard a message alert in her cellphone. She took the phone from the counter and read the message was from Chris: "I need to meet you today. Where are you?"

She parted her lips with a thoughtful expression. That was her routine, meeting her friend's husband behind her back. A situation that was prolonging for longer than she expected. A situation that started when Piers was still alive and after a "great idea" he had. Since then, the trio had a silent pact.

She couldn't tell if she was thinking straight when she accepted to be part of that twisted plan, but now it was too late to stop the consequences of her yes. If she did it for love or impulse didn't matter anymore; she was too involved now to back away. Chris had become a part of her routine. Who would see that coming!

She texted him back setting a meeting for his lunchtime and location. He didn't take long to reply to her in confirmation. She sighed heavily and stopped the cooking, instead she gave Kyan a snack and went to change her clothes.

* * *

 **Rosé Restaurant, 12:30 PM**

"Would you like anything else?" the waiter asked holding the tray with the costumer's order

"No, thank you." A blond man, wearing a black dress shirt replied while he checked his cellphone. He kept the object in his pocket and started having his meal. About 15 minutes later, he was waiting for the waiter when he noticed a couple with a toddler taking a seat at the restaurant's patio, "What an amazing coincidence!" he thought as he watched the ginger he knew so well.

He watched the couple and wished he could listen to their conversation, so in compensation, he observed every detail he could take from their interactions and the logo on the man's jacket – BSAA.

He checked his watch and turned his fist at their direction discreetly. The waiter arrived with his bill, "I'm sorry for the trouble, but could you bring me a dessert, an ice cream, and add in the new bill?" the blond man spoke politely

"Yes sir, no problem. Would you like anything else?" the waiter replied taking notes

"A bottle of water, please."

The man continued observing the couple who talked out of any suspicion of being observed. He studied the toddler's features and compared to the BSAA man. There was no physical relation. He grabbed his cellphone and started doing a research after taking a picture of the man. That was the moment when his order arrived. He thanked the waiter and then continued focused in his phone screen.

A few minutes later, he put a light smile on his face and looked at the man, "Chris Redfield… Evana's husband… Interesting." He thought looking attentively at them, "Yana… Yana… both sharing the same man again or is that a secret affair?" he made a mischievous face expression

(**)

"Here."

Yana looked at the envelope Chris put on the table, "What is it?"

"It's for you."

Yana opened the envelope and saw an amount of cash, "I don't want it." she said putting the envelope back on the table

"Don't be so proud. Things are tough for you lately." he commented

"I'll stand up on my own. Don't need your charity!"

"This is not a charity. You are my responsibility…"

"No, I'm not your responsibility, Eva is your responsibility."

"You are too… both of you." He replied looking at Kyan

"You don't have to do that. That wasn't the deal we made."

"You are correct, it's not our deal, but it's the deal I made with Piers."

Yana parted her lips and sighed looking at Chris' hazel eyes

"This is no charity… just accept."

The ginger sighed and kept the envelope in her purse, "So what now? How long are we going to prolong that? How long are we continue playing this game?"

"As long as needed."

"You know Eva is suspecting, right? I cannot even look properly in her eyes since that night she caught us…"

"You have to lie better!"

"I just want to tell her the truth!"

"And so do I!"

"That's not what it seems! Even I can see how much you have changed…."

"You know you are a part of that change and these 4 years we know each other got me used to your tendency of doubting of me and you know what? I don't even care… in the end, you and I are together in this whatever we have."

Yana sighed heavily, "You know what I want and need…"

"I'm working on that… hopefully in the other weekend you can join me in a trip. I'll let you know during the week."

"Okay." she spoke after a long sigh

(**)

Gianni was finishing his ice cream when he saw the couple standing up from their seats. Yana didn't seem very pleased, actually she looked tired or sad. He took a sip of the water as he watched Chris taking Yana into a hug and clearly seemed to speak something in her ear, which made the ginger finally smile.

The ginger took her son from his seat and followed Chris as they left the patio.

The blond man had already paid his bill and within seconds stood up from his seat and left the restaurant as well.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and** **silver scropion** **for the reviews :D**

 **I want to thank the follows and favorites too :D**

 **Hello Guys, I'm very sorry for the delay! My health got me very ill again and then many things happened as well and I got without time and also lazy to write anything xD But the good thing is that I got great ideas in the meantime :D**

 **Now, lets talk about the chapter and start with the italian title, Cose della vita means Things of Life. That was made on purpose, possibly there will have more italian titles ahead xD (I can't help to spoil a bit huh!) xD**

 **I can say that this story is going to demand from me some abilities and grounds I have never tried before and most probably the chapters will take a bit longer to be prepared and I hope you'll enjoy this new journey and don't give up on me if I take longer to update. :(**

 **I'm not very good in keeping suspenses and mysteries for too long (I'm a spoiler lover right! I can't wait and I hate keeping people waiting as well hahaha), but I'll do my best to not prolong for too long and get things tiring and also not getting things too quick and ended up seeming to be rushed. Let's see if I can balance it lol**

 **I can say this story is so different of the prequel in its presentation, I was reading it again and analysing with my reader's eyes combined with my author's side and I have forgotten the genre is romance too, because of the ideas I was having during this hiatus, and they were being led to anything but romance, LOL. I hope not to forget that again! However, this third chapter is where the storyline really starts :D**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. No Prince Charming

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Evana was at the flower shop; Chris had gone to a work trip, as per his version. Charlotte was sleeping in the special room of the store since Evana used to spend her days working and couldn't let the toddler alone.

Working distracted her mind, especially during the phase her marriage was currently. She still loved Chris, but he was changed. She was changing. Initially he blamed the missions for his absences and mood, but she knew it was more than that.

More than never, Laureen's words echoed in her mind.

 **Flashback**

" _I don't know what Chris Redfield saw in you! You're not that much of a big thing…He's just enchanted by the news of the things. Let's see you in 8 years from now. You cannot really complain about the day he cheats on you with someone else… now that he's corrupted…"_

 **End of Flashback**

"Somehow you knew him better than me, but I do have the right to complain about 'his cheating' because that was with my 'best friend'" she spoke to herself while she stared the portrait of her and Chris on her desk. In the picture they were a happy couple, she missed those times. She wanted to understand how a man that was so devoted and caring, who had divorced to be with her was capable to have something with her best friend. How could that be possible when they used to 'hate' each other? At least, that was what her friend used to feel and say back in the days.

Somehow, a part of her couldn't hate any of them and she knew Yana too well to know she was capable to go to bed with people without having feelings for them. But for that, Chris should be the one to make the first move. Why would he do that and take advantage of her non-jealousy trait?

She just couldn't comprehend whatever was happening. The movie in her head of the night she caught Chris leaving Yana's place didn't stop rolling. He had lied to her by saying he was working. She called his office and the secretary had told her he had left already.

She had observed his strange behavior and that night needed to vent and who better than her soul sister to listen to her at that hard phase? Just like in the old days in Bohma. She never needed permission to pay her a visit without warning.

The doorman already knew her and allowed her to go in without trouble. She pressed the elevator button to Yana's floor. She could hear voices from still inside the cabin when it approached the destination floor. At first, she thought it was something from her mind, but when the cabin stopped, she recognized very well the male's voice. They were talking about meeting again and then the female voice thanked him for everything.

Evana opened the elevator's door to leave the cabin, and for her nor so much of surprise, she confirmed the man's voice was in fact of her husband. They were hugging.

"Congratulations! You're really 'besties' now!" she couldn't help her sarcasm

The pair couldn't hide their surprise in seeing the blonde in the corridor. Yana was dressing a purple cetin robe and bare feet, no makeup. She was too at ease in his presence, considering all their history.

"It's not what you're thinking." The hazel-eyed man spoke astonished

"And what am I thinking?" the blonde replied in irony staring at both of them, more specifically to the ginger whom had a crying face

Of course, she was aware she had wished for them to get along few times ago, but not in that way. They denied they had an affair, but they couldn't deny they had seen each other behind her back. What would be the difference, no affair but meeting behind her back?

Since then she couldn't stop "listening" to Laureen's voice in her head every time he told her he went on a mission or gave her whatever excuse for some absence or delay, inertly, she wouldn't believe him. She always kept a step behind and from experience, she knew that behavior could ruin any success of their full reconciliation. She wasn't a jealous person, but she couldn't tolerate dishonesty or lie that well, and that was what had happened.

After that, Chris changed his behavior and seemed to act like in their good days, but the trust had been affected. They had a daughter and she deserved to have a family, a family she dreamt for her. She had gone too far to just walk away. Couples have bad moments, right? Ups and downs, right? Crisis…

She still loved him, he would always be Charlotte's father (and he was a great father!), he had changed her life forever. She was thankful for had met him and she couldn't deny he made her happy. He was never perfect, but he seemed to be so sincere and real with her, but apparently Laureen managed to change her Chris just like she had changed Laureen's Chris. It was like what goes around, comes around… And even before the 8 years the brunette had challenged.

Evana Larssen Novak Redfield had many things to ponder.

* * *

 **Tahoe Lake Region**

 **Motel Room  
**

She knew she was beautiful, as she glanced in the mirror her reflection captured everything that portrayed the serene dark-haired woman, with a face so like porcelain. It seemed to shimmer giving her an aura of pure light. With a careful, steady hand, she brushed her ebony locks, gazing into the mirror so deeply she felt she might be able to drown herself in her own image, lose her very essence and melt away into another existence, another life. She and the man she shared her heart with would then be free like birds, their souls able to soar into the clear blue skies, unchained and unafraid.

A sudden movement from behind her caused the woman to look away only for a brief second, long enough to realize he was standing, almost towering over her like a malevolent shadow that would cover her world with darkness and destroy her chances of living in the sunlight ever again. A silver gleam of cold steel flashed before her eyes as she turned to face her lover, a blond man. He had entered her life without any warning and her heart had opened itself up like a delicate flower to this powerful man, believing he would be her protector, someone who would love her for all of eternity. He had ended up tearing her soul to shreds like a raging tiger devouring its prey.

The kiss as before was passionate but forceful as he held her fiercely in his grasp. Tears flowed down her face, turning crimson red as the blade sliced into her delicate features. Its swift movement ripped her ruby lips…, she screamed staring deep in his icy-blue eyes, and cold expression as he held her blood soaked body close to him.

She just shivered in his arms, a soft moan escaping from her now grotesquely disfigured features. For a second his heart wrenched from deep inside and regret tried to overpower him, but when he remembered who she was, he pushed her to the ground, raised his combat knife, and struck the final blow, severing her head from her shoulders.

* * *

Leon watched the rain come down hard on the hood of the car while his partner Nicole Portman drove to the destination of their mission.

"Damn it, out of reach!" the blue-eyed man murmured checking his phone

"With this weather and in this isolated region I wouldn't even waste my patience trying it."

"Yeah, but I'm really bored here!"

The woman giggled, "Just relax and take a nap. We still have, hopefully, about one hour drive."

The radio was on and caught their attention. Leon reached over to turn up the volume.

 _"Good afternoon folks. You're listening to FM 94.9 Lake Tahoe with Jeff and Ana. There is a wind advisory until 11:00pm tonight. Multiple accidents have been reported today already due to the heavy rainfall, be careful out there!_  
 _We've got some fantastic tunes lined up for you all. We'll be taking it back to the 80's for the next two hours, so sit back and enjoy."_

"Boredom kills me and there's no way for me to sleep now." He replied exhaling and discreetly adjusted his position, being careful with his shoulder. The passengers' door armrest wasn't really helping.

Nicole noticed Leon's restlessness; in fact, she herself had something that was bothering her.

 **Flashback**

They had left the meeting room in the branch of California after discussing with their superiors the details of their mission.

Leon headed to the cafeteria to get some snack and call Jill to inform his whereabouts. Nicole had to use the toilet room. When she was back to his meet, she found him sitting on the bar stool finishing his meal.

She stood by his side and ordered a takeout when she heard a contended quick moan and looked at Leon who seemed to be adjusting his position while he took his wallet from his pants pocket.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern

"Yeah… it's just the wallet stuck in." he spoke in disguise due to the difficulty to take the wallet out because of the sharp pain that suddenly started with the wrong and quick move of the shoulder

The female agent didn't really believe him, besides, she knew him long enough to know something was wrong with him, something he wasn't sharing with anyone most probably. So, she simply shrugged and got her order, then they left for the car.

"You drive." The blue-eyed agent spoke heading to the passengers' side

She looked at him making a face

"I'm being a gentleman, letting you take the lead." He added with his usual sense of humor

"You're being a moron! I didn't get a takeout in vain! I gotta eat too!" she spoke heading to the driver's door

"I'm sure you can do both things at the same time!" he replied with a wink

"Leon!" she snapped

 **End of Flashback**

There was a disturbing silence despite the music playing in the radio, when the connection worked.

"There's something I need to ask you." She spoke breaking the ice

"Okay."

The woman took a deep breathe gaining the courage to open up about the subject. She was aware that most probably Leon would deny any problem but that was the exact thing she wanted to investigate. She knew him good enough to catch his lies.

Not that she was a nosy person, but somehow he was part of her family or she was part of his family. It didn't matter – they were family – and she just wanted her family safe and well. If there was something she could do to help, she would do without any hesitation. Plus, they were working together and some details could make all the difference in the field.

"Is everything alright with you?" she asked after clearing her throat

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he replied

"Your arm."

"What about it?"

She exhaled, "Look, I know you can say this is not of my business or something of my mind, but I noticed… I noticed there's something in it. I'm watching you since we were at the cafeteria. I heard your moan and that didn't seem to be of pleasure."

Leon turned his face to the window for a moment and then looked to the front window to the pouring rain, "Straight to the point. Just like that!" he giggled, "You're like that."

"Yeah, you know how I am. I don't know how to create a long story just to know a little detail."

"Yeah, I know how straight to the point you can be…" he spoke adjusting himself in the seat to get more comfortable

Nicole couldn't help the giggle with the double sense of his sentence – that was Leon after all. She was used to that, or should be, "I'm not talking about that. I know you are trying to evade the answer and I know what that means."

Leon opened his mouth for a few seconds and then closed again as he noticed she hadn't finished.

"You're hiding something…"

"Damn… won't this rain ever stop anymore!" he spoke out of sudden with uneasy looking to the window once again

"You can lie to the others, but not to me."

"I'm not lying to you." He turned his face to her

"But you are trying…"

"I'm not trying anything, Nikki. You noticed and I'm not denying… It's just there's nothing you can do to solve my problem and you don't have to worry because I'm already working on it."

She turned to face him, "What happened?" she asked with a soft tone

He sighed, "A dislocation on my shoulder a few years ago. I took a medical license to treat it, but you know how work is… there's always something that interrupts my life. I guess my shoulder didn't heal properly and from time to time I enter some pain crisis… But a while ago I fell on my shoulder during a training and I'm still dealing with it. That's all."

The woman didn't know what to say, besides relating to his drama. Something like that had happened to her in the start of her career that she even thought her career was over even before starting. It took a while for her knee to heal completely and she had to learn to live with the pain even when she was obligated to use high heels for undercover missions.

"If you want to help me… the only thing you can do is not telling that to anyone." He spoke

"I won't! I promise." She replied with a smile

He nodded with a faint smile – he knew her. He knew her good enough to know she was being sincere.

Nicole parked the car, turned the engine off, removing the key as Leon left the car, ran to the entrance of the motel, and waited for her. Not long after, she joined him and they entered the motel.

(**)

 **Interrogatory Room, D.S.O. California Office**

"Tell us what happened there." a man asked with a serious expression

"We arrived at the motel at 5:30PM. Everything seemed normal, the receptionist greeted us and let us head to the room since she knew the victim was waiting for us. When we opened the room's door we saw all the blood around the place. The victim's body was on the ground and her head hanging on the chandelier by her own hair.  
We hadn't even entered the room when a room maid passed by us and looked inside. She screamed terrified with the view, that got everyone's attention, and then the police was called." Leon explained

"No witness to the murder?" the superior asked

"According to the initial police investigation, none." He replied shaking his head in denial

"Most probably who heard anything is afraid to speak about it. That was too brutal. Whoever did that is a very cold person… a psychopath." Nicole commented

"Yeah and we also stayed without the info." Leon added

* * *

Chris was sitting on the armchair of his hotel room looking at the sky and the bright full moon. Full moon… that only brought him Evana's blues. That was her favorite phase of the moon and they had shared memorable moments under its shine.

There he was, alone and away from home. No family, no love. Just him and the silent night in a cheap hotel. His new "work" led him there.

He didn't like what he was doing, but crucial events led him to a dead-end and the only option to leave alive and keep his family and friends safe was the corruption.

He closed his eyes and took several breathes. He so wished his life was simpler. That everyone's life was simpler.

That cycle didn't seem to ever come to an end.

He was aging and losing the best moments with his family, friends and precious moments of his daughter growth. Not to mention he was losing his wife – again.

Bioterrorism was taking everything from him. His dignity, his essence. There were moments he didn't know who he was or what kind of man he was becoming. His morale was affected, his principles, he was starting to doubt what was right and wrong. Who were the good and bad guys. He only knew who the victims were. Perhaps, he himself was one of them, but in the other hand, he himself was starting to see the tormentor in him.

He stood up, walked to the desk, and grabbed his cellphone to read the alert of the location of his new mission. He sucked in all the emotional drama he was living.

He walked to the wardrobe and took a black balaclava and a black outfit. He didn't take long to get ready and leave for another night in Italy. For his new masquerade.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp and** **silver scropion for the reviews :D  
**

 **Herp! I'm so glad you're here! I thought you had given up on me haha lol**

 **Well, Damn... I never thought I could write such thing of horror. That got me traumatized T_T  
At least I wrote everything that has damaged my dreams by turning it into an endless nightmare the night I wrote because I have no guts for such thing, despite playing RE xD I confess that I close my eyes, turn my face to the side or just avoid being killed in the grotesque parts xD I never died to the chainsaw of RE4 (the most recent one I have xD) and never watched any video containing it.  
I suffered watching Vendetta and my quick reflex spared me from watching the gore scenes T_T  
I just can't stand mutilation and stuff like that. T_T**

 **Anyways, this story has pushed me to new levels and boundaries... and I'm enjoying it (despite the trauma during the writing and studying for such scenes)  
But this new ground has turned the fic into a darker thing that is so the opposite of the prequel. Yet, I hope to bring this story a good justice for its plot and keep in mind there's gotta add romance xD**

 **I hope you are up to the new elements and enjoy the trip with me.**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	5. Prima Donna

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content**

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Evening, Italy**

The blond man parked his car in the garage and entered his house in a big land. That was his home and not another temporary location. Temporary locations - that was something often in his life style – he didn't complain anymore. He would just adjust to the new circumstances and priorities whenever needed, but he always made sure to keep everything impeccably clean – a neat freak.

He passed through the living room and kitchen to get to the laundry area and placed a metallic suitcase on the sink counter. He pressed the buttons to open the object. Inside there was a pair of black leather gloves, a lighter and a plastic bag. He unwrapped it revealing another plastic bag wrapping a combat knife. From inside the counter he took a disposable plastic vase and bleach, among other solutions. He started the ritual of cleaning.

When he was finished, he dried carefully all the set and headed to a fake wall and removed a painting to type a code to open the door that led to a secret room. He turned on the lights that revealed his arsenal room that would get many weapon collectors jealous. He walked to the wall that had all types of knives perfectly in order and placed the one in his hand in the vacant support.

He left the room and walked to the outside area. He took off his clothes, the leather gloves, his shoes, and a special mask and put them inside an incinerator. The land was vast and gave him all the discretion he needed and loved – having no problem in staying naked while he watched for a while the incineration ritual before heading back home.

He turned on the home theater in his bedroom and headed to the bathroom to fill up the hydro and bath salts. He lighted up a candle and made a pray and then entered the tub to enjoy the water massage on his skin. He rested his back while he listened to the version of the classic song Moonlight Sonata by E.S. Posthumus.

He stayed there for a long time. Relaxed, he dried himself and still naked, headed back to his bedroom to get a cigar and walked to the balcony to admire the night. The music played at distance, as he was lost in his thoughts. About an hour later, he headed to the kitchen to get something to eat – no meat relation, he was a vegan and then returned to his bedroom to get some sleep. Around 1AM, he woke up with his cellphone

"Are you a retarded or what? Beheading that bitch got too much attention! All you had to do was to silence her and not cause a commotion!"

The blond man listened to the lecture in silence and with a cold demeanor, "I did what I had to do. I gave a warning to the traitors like her that that will be their fate if they decide to play the inversed game." He replied with a calm tone that could impress with anyone with his lack of remorse and willing to continue the action.

* * *

 **Feticcio House, Daylight  
**

Gianni entered a fetish club. Excitement filled him as he spotted Donna, known as Prima Donna, the wife of an influential Italian politician who happened to be a nymphomaniac and key informant from the inside of the Italian Government. If her husband knew about her sexual adventures wasn't really important, they still were married and posed like a happy couple. Maybe the belief that politicians didn't divorce because of their image was a reason for the marriage running and it was evident he didn't know about her disloyalty. Whatever happened between the couple didn't matter to him, she was gorgeous and built for fucking. He had bedded her a few times before.

He thought himself strange and dangerous. His sexual appetite was ferocious and had been since he hit puberty. From that phase of his life, he had good memories of Yana. The saying that redheads were wilder fit like a glove to the ginger and her bisexuality was the cherry of the cake of their plays.

However, off the bed he used to be quite submissive to his mother. She was born in Italy and he lived most of his life in that country with her. He took longer to mature due to his mother's spoiling. She got him used to have everything in his hands easily and he obeyed to her wishes to avoid doing any effort to obtain things and know the value of work and sacrifices.

His mother hated the blonde for no reason and made sure to disrupt the family as much as she could and after her brother's death – Evana's father – she succeeded in cutting the ties forever until she succumbed to her disease.

That situation with his mother when she was alive forced him to meet the blonde behind his mother's back. His mother was the main reason for his separation from Evana after learning about her prostitution to make money for her mother's health treatment. Not wanting to lose the good life his mother provided him and immaturity made him act the coward and bastard towards his cousin in real need.

He wasn't proud to be that kind of jerk. He admitted he had been weak and a moron. Because of her influence, he took longer to start working for his survival, to be independent and understand his own feelings and desires. The contrast of his personality led him to all types of extreme experiences, especially in sex…

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the tanned brunette woman. Her vibe led him to believe she'd be game. She had given him a little insight to her thoughts when she pinched the inside of his thigh. Her reference earlier to enjoying a little pain lit a fire in his brain, and in his groin. Would she be bullshitting him? Was he wrong or did the mention of a little pain make her come alive? He thought about how he'd love to show her his kink and wear her nail marks on his back. He wondered if she could fulfill his need for complete submission. Would she enjoy playing a few dark games?

His mind wondered as they walked to the suite. Tonight he would explode the possibility of more, he needed special info. He would never hurt her. That wasn't his game; sweet erotic pain and pleasure was. Some people thought he was into the lifestyle, but he was only playing. One woman called him sadistic and twisted. Unfortunately, she had been right.

He and Donna had set a few ground rules and he'd make sure she understood the meaning of a safe word.

"It's a deal" she spoke biting her lips seductively, "Got handcuffs?"

"Yes"

"Great! I have a few goodies of my own which might interest you."

"Name one." He replied

"A butt plug." She stood before him. His arms went around her so he could kiss her. When he finished she looked him in the eye, "I'm wet and so aroused" she moved closer and wound her arms around his neck, "Tell me, Bello, how are you going to use them?"

"You tell me. I never do what a woman feels uncomfortable with. I want you to tell me how you want me to fuck you. I need to know how you want it and where."

"You're really not so bad, are you? I thought you were bad."

He grabbed her hair, knowing where she was going with her train of thought. The little brunette wanted it rough, and he liked it rough. He twisted his hand in her hair, "You like this?"

"Yes, oh yes!" she whimpered

"Do you like it hard?"

"And deep. I like it hard and deep!" she said licking her lips

He took one of her hands and ran it down his zipper, letting her feel how hard he was. He kissed her, opening her mouth with his tongue. She was ready, letting his tongue delve deep.

He opened the cuffs and snapped them on, bringing her hands in front of her, "Now get down on your knees and show me what you got. I like it rough too, and don't neglect my balls."

She sank to her knees and looked up at him, "Can you please unzip your pants? The rest I can do."

Once his cock was out, rising up his abdomen, hard and weeping, she licked the head clean. Her hands cupped his aching balls as her mouth devoured them. This brunette knew her shit.

"Be ready. I'm going to fill your mouth, and then you're going to play for me and come for me."

Her mouth was full of his cock as she nodded her agreement. His grip on her hair got tighter as he rammed his cock in and out of her mouth.

"Ah fuck" he whispered as his balls tightened and his cock spurted hot cream down her throat. She sucked him hard, taking every drop. He nearly lost his footing from the intensity of his orgasm. He pulled his dick from her mouth then pulled her up to him, kissing her and tasting his own passion.

"Please, make me come. Give me some pain. I have nipple clamps in my bag. Please, drive me insane."

"Get on our knees" he ordered

He grabbed her backpack and found a small leopard print, zippered makeup case. She nodded to him. There he found her silver butt plug and the silver nipple clamps. He could feel the heat rise in the room. he walked over to her, "Bend over. Do you have any lube with you?"

"No, but I'm sure you can come up with a solution" her grin was devilish

He grinned then stuck two fingers in his mouth.

"Oh fuck, yes." She moaned

He eased his two fingers into her ass then bent down and spit on them. When he was happy with her moans of satisfaction, he took them out and easer the silver butt plug into her. He was becoming excited again. He slapped her as a few times.

"Straighten up, the clips are next."

"You do them. I want you to do it all. I want to see the need in your eyes. I want you to see the need in mine."

"Okay, just don't forget the safe word telling me you've hit your limit. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course! Bello, this arouses me. it's not something I do every time I fuck. It feels right now, here with you."

He kissed her lips softly. She informed him her safe word before getting started. He kissed her then picked up the nipple clips and put them on one nipple at a time, and then adjusted them. She needed the pain. His dick was hard and aching.

The sight of her before him, her wrists in the handcuffs, her nipples in clips and the silver butt plug up her ass made him sweat. She gave him power, her trust, and as strong and beautiful as she was, she was before him submitting her body to him. There was no greater aphrodisiac.

He rubbed his cock up and down. She bit her lip, "You've already tasted me, now I want more. I want to own you. I've fucked you cunt, but I want you ass now. He searched for the key and undid the cuffs.

"Yes, Sir."

"Turn around"

The sight of her silver butt plug staring at him made his cock twinge. He bent over, "I'm going to take your butt plug out. I'll make sure you're ready" he slid the plug out, put a condom and worked on her clit, wetting her. He knelt behind her and put his cock in one thrust into her vagina and then ran his cock up and down the crack of her ass. Slowly, he slid his girth in, pushing slow and easy.

"Oh God" she moaned, "Take me. Make me yours."

He slid farther into her, past her tense muscle and took a deep breath. He grabbed her long hair and pushed farther. Her head dropped, and she went limp. She was submitting to him completely. He pulled his cock out slightly, and then slammed back in. her ass pulled him in and he slapped her ass cheeks making her groan louder, squeezing her buttocks in his hands.

His muscles flexed and burned with each thrust forward, and he grunted, mirroring her sexy moans. She pressed her face against the mattress. Her inner walls clenched around him as she came with him.

They both sank down to the bed, his cock still inside her yet he wasn't ready to move. He cupped her cheek and she looked over her shoulder at him so he could take her lips. Their sweat slick bodies lay in a pile as their breathing finally evened and he swallowed hard, too overcome with the past and their future to speak. He never thought he would use sex to obtain crucial information.

What goes around… Comes around…

* * *

 **Feticcio House, Night**

Chris parked in front of the club and took a deep breathe before leaving the car to meet his informant. He wasn't fond of the idea to do what that woman wanted but her knowledge was crucial to the case he was working on. Once again, he would have to pay the price of the corruption of his personal values. He had never felt so dirty.

"Seguimi per piacere, Bello!" She waved to him to follow her as she took the lead to inside the club

He followed the woman and entered a suite; however, one of his demands was to never show his face to her. She didn't oppose to it at any moment.

She was wearing a black overcoat, her hair was loosen and long down to her waist. She wore a strong fruit cologne and carried a medium sized black leather purse.

"Belissima notte to have fun, huh!" she spoke freeing herself from the only piece of clothing she was wearing and exposing her slin and fit naked body to him.

Chris remained in silence. His black mask prevented her from seeing his displeased face.

"I like going straight to the point. Do you want me to help you unclothe?" she spoke stepping closer to him

Chris dodge her and cleared his throat. He was sweating cold. He couldn't stop thinking of his wife. Having sex with the woman wasn't in his plan when they talked.

"I don't work that way." He spoke

The woman giggled, "No fun?"

He remained in silence

"It's funny that usually people, men, are always willing to use sex to obtain crucial info they want or need and you are doing exactly the opposite." She commented with a tone of irony

"You're not used to being rejected." He replied with a tone of exclamation

"It's not about being rejected. It's about not having the fun I need. It's my only price, the rest is free."

He exhaled

"So what's the problem in us having some fun? No pleasure, no info." She shrugged sitting on the bed corner starting to play with herself, "Humm, sei sposato? I mean are you married?" she asked studying him, "Still having the principles of no cheating on the lady? I'm married and I'm here!"

He giggled looking at her and shook his head in denial, "I'm not married."

"So why the hesitation?" she spoke licking her lips and moving her hips

Chris cleared his throat discreetly and took a deep breathe, "Not into women."

The woman opened her mouth and couldn't help the frustration on her face, "Oh… well I shouldn't be surprised. Have seen many men like you who prefer playing with a stick. Unfortunately I didn't bring mine, but I got something else…" She stood up from the bed and walked to her purse and grabbed a special kit of electrical stimulation

Chris followed her with his eyes.

"Here." She said delivering the object to him

"What's that?"

She giggled and sat on the bed spreading her legs allowing him to see her waxed folds, "Don't need your cock to have fun. Electrocution is better and pleases me faster." She spoke placing the plugs on her genitalia

Chris could not believe what the woman was ordering him to do. Surely, she was a very sexy and beautiful woman, but he was still a married man and had some principles left. He could fuck that woman if his wife gave him permission or if he was single. None of those options were available to him. He already had enough with all that situation he had with Yana, however the Italian brunette wouldn't give up on her session of orgasm. Another thing he never thought he would see and how easy that woman could be;

"You can use wherever you want." she spoke insisting for the last time, "If so you really want this… Just press the buttons…" she added showing him a flash drive

Chris sighed thinking for a few seconds, "I know how that works… don't need to tell me how this job is done."

"Bello! Awesome!" she replied arching her back enjoying the treatment

* * *

 **United States**

It was a little past noon, Jill and her father Dick Valentine had finished their lunch and watched TV. The old gray-haired man was in town to spend the weekend with his daughter and granddaughter during the absence of Leon.

The old man navigated through the channels trying to find something interesting while his daughter fed her infant.

He stopped at the News channel and quickly turned his attention to his daughter's comment.

"This news again."

"What's about it?" he replied

"This is about a woman that was found beheaded in a motel room in California. They say the killer was too clean and precise in the cutting. She had consent sex before being killed but no DNA was found in her, no witness, no footage to show who she was with in the bedroom, no marks, no evidence of a lover, nothing that could lead to the suspect. Surely that was premeditated."

"There's no perfect crime."

"There isn't, but there are crimes that can take decades to be solved and no true suspect arrested."

"Any idea who she was?"

"She was a medical researcher."

The old man made a thoughtful expression, "Medical researcher… hum."

"What are you thinking?"

The man exhaled, "I have a feeling someone was paid to silence her."

The brunette turned her face to the TV pondering about the possibilities of the case even though she had nothing to do with that, yet, as a mother such news started to have more impact about the world her daughter was growing to live.

The old man's cellphone started ringing; he didn't take long to answer, "Hello Nick, how are you? I'm fine, everyone is fine here… Yeah, I've seen the news about the woman."

Jill looked to her father paying attention to his face expressions. Nick wouldn't make a call on the matter if that wasn't relevant.

"Okay, I'll let him know about that and see what else I can do. You be careful too." the man hung up

"From your face things are not good about the woman." She spoke in concern

The man nodded in confirmation, "That woman was trouble. Her name was on a confidential list of the Government… the supposedly corrupted side of the Government."

Jill frowned thoughtful, "Corrupted side involved in what?"

That moment, Leon entered the apartment after returning from his "failed" mission.

* * *

 **Feticcio House, Dawn  
**

"You may not like women, but you so know how to please one!" Donna spoke with a smile and satisfied face as she left the bed, "Thank you!" she spoke caressing Chris shoulder as he was sitting on the bed corner in silence

The woman put on her overcoat and kept her toy inside her purse after cleaning it. She watched the man who had just given her lots of pleasure from the mirror. He was still sitting, masked, but she could tell he didn't seem happy as his face still looked down.

"Here." She said standing before him

He looked up at her hand and the small object

"All the files on the subject are there. The human guinea pigs, the new tests, the survivors, some companies names, the agreement between the U.S. Government and the Italian Government. "

"Thank you." He replied with a single tone standing up and passed by her

"Just one more thing."

He stopped to listen to her

"A source told me earlier the name of a new company funding for new experiments that is not included in there. You should investigate that."

"What company?"

"Mikro. There's a new branch in the U.S. They are behind the experiments on that BSAA former soldier that died mysteriously recently… Piers Nivans. There's a long file about him in the flash drive as well."

"Alright, thank you."

* * *

 **Hotel Room, Italy, Dawn**

Chris returned to his hotel room disgusted at himself, not wasting any second to take a long shower. Despite not hadn't touched that woman, what happened there felt like a sin, a betrayal. He didn't know how long he could stand doing such work. All he could think was about his family, his Eva. She had no idea what kind of mess her husband was involved and for their own good sake. It was safer she not know anything. She was too righteous sometimes. She still believed in justice, in the system. She wasn't blind, she knew there were rotten people even in the system, but she had no idea how corrupted the system was becoming due to the amount of rotten fruits.

He would never forget the state his friend Piers was rescued from an abduction in 2015. His body was so mutilated, not to mention they had cut off and reimplanted his right arm, the arm that had been transplanted a little before the abduction, still in a phase of adaptation and recovery. They were killing him slowly and death would be his fate if he hadn't managed to escape the facility.

He was used to deal with B.O.W.s, but what they were doing to humans beings, healthy people was disgusting and Piers was one of those victims. The missing people from the news were victims of that new system. Some of them, were survivors of other incidents related to B.O.W.s, Umbrella, Tricell and so many others.

Traumatized, Piers who was known as a strong man and balanced started wishing for death often. He was broken in a level he never imagined his best man could be. They knew his escape would have consequences.

Chris closed his eyes as the water went down the drain.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **silver scropion and** **DerrickValore for the reviews and or messages :D You guys rock!  
**

 **Phew... so much going on. I myself am trying to keep my brain in shape and not get confused with my own mystery and chronology xD**

 **I used some italian words as you could see. Just as a note of curiosity Bello means Handsome (remember who used to say that? xD) it was just a reference or easter egg because I didn't have better nickname for her to call him xD it was just for fun.**

 **Prima Donna also has several meanings, if you feel like, just google it and see what fits the story xD It's a mystery story and I cannot really spoil much, right? :D**

 **I don't know what else I can say. There's so much going on in my head right now about the story, so just as always...**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	6. Winter Memories

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content**

* * *

Evana walked around the mall with Charlotte, her 3-year-old daughter. It was her day off from the store. When Chris was on long missions – which was becoming a routine -, she used her free time conciliating the store accounting and administrative things, her time as a mother and her time for her own.

The young child was growing up more and more with her father's personality, despite his often absence. That seemed to be a genetic thing even though she had most of mommy's physical genes.

The little girl also had a trait of her own, her caring way. She was very close to Kyan and his birthday was near, so the little girl wanted to give him a birthday gift so he could feel loved and not so lonely with his father's absence.

They entered a toy store, the little girl couldn't help to want a gift for her own even after her birthday, Evana didn't bother to buy her something, and both chose separate gifts. Kyan was her godson and after all the mess with Yana and Chris in the past, she still longed for the little boy.

Her friendship with her old friend had been a bit shaken, but not enough to disrupt. She would still take care of Kyan whenever Yana needed; after all, he was her heart son.

After their time at the mall, mother and daughter headed back home. The blonde noticed the lights on and guessed her husband was already back. She parked her car in the garage and carried her sleeping daughter to the girl's bedroom. Then, she headed to the couple's bedroom where she, from the door, spotted Chris leaving the bathroom rolled with a towel on his waist. He smiled when he noticed her presence and walked to her direction to greet her with a passionate kiss.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked in between kisses

"Sleeping."

"Great!" he grabbed her and pulled her to him before she could fully grasp his intentions. He didn't even pretend gentleness. His lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth. One hand molded her buttocks, pressing her forcefully against him.

Evana could feel her husband's center rising. He refused to let an inch of space come between them. His tongue circled the inside of her mouth, tasting every open space, inhaling the feel of her. She rubbed herself against him and removed his towel. They kissed passionately and her nails travelled his bare clean skin. His post shower scent always drove her crazy and she licked his neck and sucked it leaving a red mark on it.

His body responded in kind, grinding into her even harder as both hands pressed into her buttocks. A swat of heat surged in her groin, melting any strength left in her legs.

His warm, demanding lips ceased their brutal assault on her soft, now compliant ones. Her hands wound themselves around his neck, her body eager for every flick of his tongue, every grind of his pelvis. Evana ground one hip into his now-full erection. He groaned in torture. Every nerve ending in her body was on alert, his closeness sending her heart into a pounding frenzy. She blushed at her wantonness, unable to control her breathing, or her desire for him.

Large, strong hands slid through the thickness of her hair, gently stroking the scalp as he held her mouth to his. He undid the single clasp in the center of the back of her dress, easing the zipper down as his lips continued to ply hers with infinite sweetness. She shuddered as the dress fell to the floor, his hands roaming over her body. Heat surged in her groin as his fingers worked the trail of her butt grabbing fiercely and then slid her panties to the floor as well. His fingers rippled their way up her arms, to the clasp of her bra, sliding down her shoulder to release her aroused breasts.

Blood rushed to her head as his lips left her mouth, and slid across an engorged peak. Evana felt lightheaded. Her head rolled back. He picked her up and headed down to the bedroom. She held onto him and straddling, her lips greedily seeking his. She was lost in an ocean of passion so deep.

Chris put one knee on the bed and deposited her there, his body covering hers as his kisses became more insistent and he ground into her.

Evana looked at him and rolled onto him, sitting on top of him. He moaned as she took him in. She was so beautiful. Her moving hips, her bouncing breasts, he had a hot wife. She was perfection. He groaned in heavenly pleasure. She watched him delighted knowing she could please her man. He also was perfection, every ridge of his stomach; every callous on his hand; every muscle in his back; his cries for her name.

He passed his nails gently on her back, licking her nipples, sucked them. Evana groaned in pleasure.

Chris's lips reclaimed hers, his fingers squeezed her buttocks as he moved deeper into her. She could feel the need in him. She arched her back upwards, drunk with the pleasure of passion seeping through her every pore.

Chris's lips broke their sensual assault on hers, moving down over her jaw, the slickness of her throat, her collarbone, and landing on her breasts. Strong, torturous kisses caused her to furl and unfurl her hands into fists at her side, grabbing handfuls of his shoulders as her head twisted from side to side.

His eyes flicked up to hers, his full lips curving into a smile at the rapture so evident on her face.

Evana ran her hands through his hair, then roamed to the ripped muscles of his back. He shuddered under her soft touch. He lied her on the mattress, positioning himself between her legs. She could feel the heat of his mouth as it continued down her body, planting sweltering kisses along the way, landing at the top of her thighs. Her breath came in deep, short gasps, her body shivering with the pleasure his lips and fingers brought. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his bare skin under her fingers, the hardness of his swollen manhood lodged against her thigh. She slipped her hand around it, stroking it, urging him to take her now.

A guttural groan escaped him as he resisted her efforts. Her back arched completely off the bed as the flick of his tongue landed on the softness of the bud at the top of her thighs. She gasped as he latched on, his head buried solidly between her thighs as he stroked the sensitive spot with his warm tongue. She moaned, her hands planted in the forest of his hair, guiding his tongue strokes to the exact spot she wanted and how she wanted – not that he needed any direction.

"Oh Chris!" she groaned as she climaxed in his mouth and tongue

Chris caught her gaze and smiled. He came up and kissed the corner of her mouth, as he positioned his manhood between her outstretched thighs.

A dense fog of lust engulfed them. Chris looked into her eyes and thrusted deep into her at once without any mercy making her let out a loud groan, starting rough slides. Evana closed her eyes, her hands sliding over his naked buttocks as she pressed upwards towards him, needing to feel his fullness inside and then climaxed on him. He could no longer hold back. He groaned into her mouth as he rammed into her, growling with each thrust.

(*)

They laid there, cuddling for a long time enjoying being with each other again. He planted kisses on the back of her shoulder and caressed her arm, praising her, telling her how much he loved her and how perfect she was to him.

"What wrong thing did you do this time?" she asked with a playful tone

He stopped the kissing, "What? What do you mean?" he asked puzzled

"Usually when men get suddenly too caring is because they did something wrong."

He giggled, "Didn't know that. I thought there was nothing wrong in desiring my hot wife after a long trip mission and have a 'one hell' of a welcome with her just like in the old days."

"You cleaned the house, made dinner and did Charlotte's bed."

"Just like in the old days in our lavender house in Bohma." He replied kissing her neck

She turn to face him, "It's been a long time I don't see you acting that way, so I found strange. I'm sorry" She smiled caressing his face with one hand

"It's alright. I know my work has gotten me a bit distant and tired… but I still love you just like when we met."

"It's been just 4 years, but it seems way more."

"Yeah and it's the best four years I ever had of my love life! Can't tell the same about my professional life but let's not talk about work now. Let's just enjoy each other." He hugged her tighter, his face sunken onto her neck, hiding his dark memories.

So much had changed in those four years. His loyalty had never been tested like that in his life, but his fidelity to a marriage, a sacred vow seemed to have been affected since the previous year.

* * *

 **2019**

It all began back in Bohma in June 2013, but only about 1year and half later, I finally surrendered to my real feelings…

 **Flashback**

 **2014, Christmas Eve**

The group was reunited in an atypical reunion, which everyone could be at the same occasion since Chris' wedding. That year they were celebrating the eve in Chris' new house. Barry took his family with him. Claire was with Owen. Jill with Leon, but the moment of the night was the "square" Yana, Nico, Piers and Sophie whom had just arrived at the festivity, for Yana's displease.

The blonde and the redhead were on the entrance of the kitchen.

"What the hell is that?!" the ginger spoke in evident perplexing as she spotted the couple entering the living room and greeting the other guests

"It's Piers and his girlfriend. You should be used to that by now!" Evana rolled her eyes almost scolding her friend

Yana gasped, "Shut up! She's just the pussy he's eating, it's not that serious!"

"It is serious if he brought her for a family occasion."

"What the fuck? Are you on his side?"

"No, I'm not on his side, but I'm not oblivious to the reality that You are Married to Nico and Piers is a single man who can fuck or date Anyone he wants… aka Sophie!"

"He can fuck, but not act like she's someone!"

"Where didn't you listen that you Are Married and He IS SINGLE?"

Yana smirked, "Great marriage! Two people sleeping in separate rooms most of the times."

"Because of you, I bet." The blonde stated the obvious

"Eva…" the ginger gasped, "I don't need that lecture, I keep telling me that all the time. Divorcing Nico is not so simple… and Piers…do you really think he deserves a messy person like me after all the shit that happened to him? This choice is too much responsibility to my shoulders and I need to think clearly and reflect a lot before taking a final decision."

"Yes, I understand that, but the longer you take, the more serious they get! He knows you enough and confessed his feelings for you; meaning he was willing to share his life with someone like you! But you will only know if you'd work if you had given it a try before Sophie played her cards. "

"He also said he was going to respect my marriage and he did… but he's not respecting my feelings for him right now…"

"Does he know about them?"

"I wish he could know it without me saying it!" the ginger paused to an afterthought, "Wait a minute, if she playED her cards?"

"Yes I did."

"What did you mean with that?"

"She's here, right?!"

Yana let out a heavy sigh

"Did you know he had feelings for you before his confession? It's the same thing, Sis. You didn't guess and he won't guess yours either. Having your jealousy dramas could just make things worse. You can't leave Nico but you also don't let go of Piers… Decide what you want! I told you before. Just don't wait until he marries Sophie soon."

"What? Marriage? Did he tell you that?"

Evana cleared her throat looking awkwardly to the side

Yana knew her longtime friend enough to know how to read the blonde's reaction which felt like an earthquake in the world of her emotions.

Their conversation was completely interrupted by the sudden entrance of Leon in the kitchen, "Oops, sorry. Bad timing." He spoke with a joke noticing the heavy atmosphere between the women and gave up doing what he went to do there until a proper time.

"Look, just to end this conversation. Marriage wasn't the specific word used, but surely moving in was cited."

"Did Chris tell you that? or Piers?"

Evana took a deep breathe, "Look, it doesn't matter who told me that. let's be practical… the longer you take to decide the more attached they get to each other. You know how men are and Piers is a man! Love and passion are separated things in their brains." she spoke with a friendly tone, "Plus, more than never Piers is living his life in the fullest and moving on from all the crap that has happened to him!"

Evana left her friend behind to greet the recently arrived guests. Yana remained in the kitchen near the entrance watching them from afar. Piers briefly looked at the kitchen's direction seeing her and gave a single nod as a greeting.

Nothing dramatic really happened during the eve. Piers divided his attention equally with friends, Kyan and Sophie. Yana watched the couple from time to time studying whatever signs she could have about their relationship. Signs that if their bond was really stronger.

As a father, she had nothing to complain about him. He was a very present and dedicated one. She loved the memories they made with Kyan. When they used to walk with him in the park, when he strolled with their baby which always got people's attention because it was evident his love and care for their seed. He even made sure to transform his home office into Kyan's bedroom. Kyan was a very important part in his life and she was aware she didn't have the right to be so selfish and interfere in Piers' love choices when she wasn't brave enough to fight for him when he gave her the chance for that when he confessed his feelings for her a couple of months ago.

Because of her ponderations, without taking notice, she spent the night in more silence than the usual, which got Nico's attention, especially when they got home.

(**)

 **January 1** **st** **2015**

Yana woke up with the noises in the bedroom. Still sleepy eyed she saw Nico in the closet and some suitcases on the floor.

"Nico, what are you doing?" she asked

"Starting my new life." He replied with a single tone as he zipped one suitcase

"What?" she said sitting by the edge cleaning her eyes to see him better

"I'm going back to Bohma and you are a free woman from now on."

"What the fuck?"

"What the fuck what?! Isn't it what you want, to be free and stay with that moron?" he raised his voice

"Nico, we can still work on that."

"Do you even want it? that's not what I see from you Yana! I can't stand you jealous of that moron! I can't stand you so distant from me and you constantly thinking about him!"

She looked down in silence, listening to the truth.

"I can't stand that humiliation anymore after all I did for you and your child! If you can't make the step, I do!"

"I just wanted to give you a family! You begged me for that!"

"We are not a family Yana! You don't even act like MY wife! We live in separate rooms! Is that your idea of a family?"

"No it's not."

"You don't even disguise how much you dislike Sophie with your precious amputee!"

"Don't talk like that about him! You don't need to insult his tragedy!" she raised her voice

Nico let out a heavy sigh, she was right about that, "I'm sorry." He spoke apologetic

A long silence.

"I won't stop you from pursuing your happiness. I know I'm not being the woman you wanted me to be and most probably I will never be…I just wished you had told me your intentions instead of just leaving me alone and I would wake up in the morning not knowing what had happened to you." She spoke with a calmer tone

He licked his lips, "Maybe you're right on that, but you know me… I have my impulsive moments."

She nodded looking down fighting her tears, "I'm sorry!" she whispered

He hated seeing her crying, but his decision was made. However, that didn't stop him to step closer to her and take her into a goodbye embrace.

"What do I tell Kyan?"

"If you allow it, I can still be like a father to him, maybe a godfather… but I don't think he'll remember me, he's still too little for that. he'll get used quickly."

 **End of Flashback**

Too bad we didn't last long and I regret taking so long to fight for you every fucking day! It feels like I screw everything I touch or like up!

I don't know how long I can still continue this…

 _I said "I want to see you" when I wanted to see you  
I said "I'm lonely" when I was lonely  
I was able to speak honestly in those days, but..._

 _When I was unable to believe in you_  
 _You too were unable to believe in me_

 _When I don't understand you_  
 _You too don't understand me_

 _Just going forward straight ahead_  
 _No matter how many times I get hurt_  
 _No matter how many times I'm denied_  
 _I can't go back anymore_

 _Something other than my own circumstances occupies my feelings  
Saying "I'm lonely" when I was lonely  
And right after I shed tears honestly  
Someone's wishes control my emotions_

 _I found the pain hidden inside your bluff_  
 _And at that moment, hey, I wanted to embrace you_

 _I felt the truth mixed up in your jokes_  
 _And at that moment, hey, I couldn't leave you_

 _But I'm going forward straight ahead_  
 _Gathering pieces,_  
 _Even if both my hands get full_  
 _I won't give up_

 _Saying "I'm happy" when I was happy_  
 _I could have fun innocently_  
 _And I understood at the start that this is my last self_

 _Saying "It's fun" when it was fun_  
 _And right after we joked together_  
 _I realized at the start that this is my last love_

 _Saying "I want to see you" when I wanted to see you  
I was still able to say it honestly in those days, but...  
Something other than my own circumstances occupies my feelings_

 _Saying "I'm lonely" when I was lonely_  
 _And right after I shed tears honestly_  
 _Someone's wishes control my emotions_

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **and** **DerrickValore for the reviews :D  
**

 **You guys made my day! xD**

 **Okay, so this chapter ended and started a new phase in the story. Got some romance, but some info are there too xD**

 **I can tell that next chapter (if I don't get better ideas that precede it) is going to be an important one!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **A/N: song in the end is the english translation of Missing by Ayumi Hamasaki**


	7. Verge

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains a bit of Sexual Content**

* * *

" _Nearly two years have passed since you're gone._

 _Things aren't really any better despite Kyan being more used to your absence. Though, he still misses you in special dates and gets pretty sad on those days._

 _Over all, everything is still the same since you left._

 _Jill and Leon are proud parents; Chris and Eva just found out they're pregnant of twins! That's so insane!_

 _Claire moved in with Owen._

 _It looks like everyone's life is moving forward and me staying behind._

 _More and more I wish to see you, to touch you, to feel you… it sucks to feel someone else's skin when I just crave for yours._

 _I'm sorry for telling you this and letting you down, but… you know me… I don't do it as often as you might think, but I've allowed another man skin rub against mine… it sucks! It was supposed to be just one night thing, but other times happened._

 _I'm not proud or happy about it! But I'm a human! I have flaws! I have needs!_

 _All this thing going on… me having to lie to my best friend has driven me insane!_

 _I don't know how I can still keep this!_

 _I'm on the verge to explode and all I want is to see you… to be with you!_

 _I'm sorry I'm not that strong!_

 _Please, Say Something!" Yana's letter_

* * *

January was the coldest longest, darkest month of her life. Snow lay nine inches thick across the gardens and allotment for more than eight days. She asked Evana to take care of Kyan, she needed some time for her own. Pacing up and down at home with no idea how to fill short dark winter days, she was housebound like a demented shabby old lioness she patrolled the boundaries and waited. She avoided answering the phone when it rang.

A few weeks passed and the routines resumed, but not really her old cheerful mood. She went to the local mini supermarket. Hadn't washed her hair that morning and only had made a little more of an effort to get dressed up wearing ripped jeans and an old t-shirt.

It was a dull Saturday afternoon and she had not expected to bump into no more no less than Gianni Larssen. He put down his shopping basket and beamed at her.

"Yana Chorvat! Fancy meeting you here. It's been ages!" he placed his hand on her arm

His broad grin made her go mushy, deep down inside despite her initial dismay and current phase.

She had last seen him fifteen years ago in Bohma after an intense argument about Evana's work. He still looked the same to her. A tall guy, his blond hair was a darker blond now, which made him look distinguished, more handsome and quite striking in her opinion.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked to the sides, "Ahm… groceries."

She rolled her eyes up

He giggled, "You haven't changed much. You look great!"

She gasped, "Oh no, stop right there! I have changed a lot… I'm uglier, older, fatter…"

"Fatter? You're hotter! Got some delicious curves!"

She giggled, "Shut up! don't flirt with me, I still haven't forgotten what you did last time!" she crossed her arms

"I haven't forgotten either and that's why I have changed and I'm no longer that moron!"

"You were really a jerk!"

"I know. I did try to apologize with Evana a couple of years ago, but she didn't want to listen to me."

"Yeah, I know."

"She still holds grudges and I do understand that… What about you? It's been fifteen years…"

She took a deep sigh, "honestly… I did hold grudges for a long time… it's still uncomfortable the memory of that day, your behavior, your words… But it's like you said, it's been fifteen years, she went through very tough moments but overcame them all. Now we are grownups and a lot has changed."

"I see, so you haven't forgiven but you don't want to kill me anymore."

She laughed, "Yeah, you can put it that way."

They talked blocking the narrow aisle oblivious to all manner of confusion and congestion that they caused to their fellow shoppers. Surprisingly she was enjoying his relaxed easy chatter, which came to an abrupt change.

Gianni hurriedly explained, "Sorry but I have to go… join me for lunch next weekend?' he beamed at her as he left, no longer able to stand still and wait to hear her response.

"Okay…" she agreed speedily. She smiled to herself, with a mix of feelings. She wasn't sure if she should've had accepted that invitation.

During the week, she wished that the weather would be kind to her and be good for the following weekend. It always cheered her up if the sun shone. However, if it was inclement she'd have a good excuse to suggest a country pub with a cozy atmosphere.

When she got home from work she prepared Kyan's meal and put on the speakerphone to listen to the voice message, "Hey ginger. About Sunday, would you mind meeting me at my house, say midday? Hope this is okay with you, looking forward to seeing you. Bye." He left his address and number.

* * *

 **Mikro Company, United States**

Gianni left the elevator and walked the long corridor that led to the President's company cabin. From afar, he saw the secretary's desk and the brunette secretary, Laura Shields, sitting on her chair working on the computer. She looked at him intently.

"Hello Laura." He greeted her with a smile

"Hello Mr. Dubois."

"It's great to see you're back. I missed your pretty face."

She giggled, "Apparently I missed your attention."

He smiled fully, "How was your vacation?" he asked sitting on the edge of her desk

"It was good." Her smile faded as she dropped her gaze, seemingly embarrassed for the blond's closeness and turned her attention to the telephone, "I'm going to inform the President you have arrived."

He chuckled lightly, "Alright." he stood up still

"Mr. President, Dennis Dubois has arrived." She looked him with a serious gaze, "You can enter"

"Thank you…" he checked his watch, "It's almost lunchtime, would you join me for a meal when I finish with the President?"

She looked at the computer screen thoughtful

"Come on, is just lunch. I don't take a no for an answer." He winked at her with a playful tone

"Okay…" she nodded her head and saw him smile at her with his usual look and those penetrating blue eyes before he entered the door. She wandered what he could be up to. She just could not avoid this guy. Generally, he just popped up for quick meetings with the President of the company. She felt he had something up his sleeve that she had to be prepared for.

(**)

Gianni entered the large room and saw a tall thin brunette man standing before the large window staring at the outside. His body language demonstrated tension.

"What's the urgency, sir?" the blond man asked

"Prima Donna is dead!" the man replied with a sharp tone

Gianni raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What?"

"The Neat Freak attacked again. She was just found dead in a hotel room… in the hotel she wasn't staying in with her husband."

Gianni bit his lips, taking in the news, "She was an important key to the investigation."

"Yes, she was and now we have to find another good contact!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"You know what you have to do! Any luck with your cousin?"

The blond man shook his head in denial, "None. She hadn't let me approach her."

"So make her accept your presence!" the man ordered with a cold mischievous look

Gianni nodded in acceptance and left the cabin.

* * *

 **Sunday**

Sunday morning dawned. A thin pale blue sky, strung with a paper trail of white wispy clouds treaded in all direction had been painted just for her.

Yana raced to her bedroom and entered her closet. She felt a great need to review her wardrobe, to work out what she could wear. She didn't want to look to sexy, but didn't want to look slovenly either and lately that was how she looked on her daily routine. As if, there were two Yanas, the sexier professional one and the other one, a single mother and partner in a crime.

She dropped Kyan at the Redfield's as the usual and drove to Gianni's house. She was surprised at how easy it was to find. A vast land, surrounded by trees. It clung to the steep incline and from his home; she could see panoramic views across the valley. He lived in an isolated area of town, mostly populated by farmers. She would be surprised if he had turned out to be a farmer, as far as she remembered, he wasn't much into pets. Maybe he could be an agriculturist since he was a vegan.

She took in a breath and started to climb the steep flight of steps up to his front door. She admired the view, gave herself time to regain her composure before she rang the bell.

As he opened the door, Gianni beamed at her, "Good Morning!"

Standing below him on the front step she realized how taller he was – taller than she remembered, he towered over her and he made her feel protected if not a little self-conscious. And short. She felt shorter than usual despite wearing her highest heels.

As he swooped down to peck her on the cheek, she caught the scent of his after shower. It was heaven and hell at the same time – thoughts of Piers crossed her mind, "You look hot in that purple dress designing your body" he whispered on her ear.

She laughed trying to cover her nervousness at his casual and carefree manner because he caught her off guard. She looked hard at the man in front of her.

"Come on in." he smiled taking her grip delicately

The pair entered the house, Yana couldn't help to notice how clean and organized everything was. The modern furniture and the smell of cleanness filled her nose. There was a home theater at the living room playing classic music at a comfortable volume.

"Want something to drink? Eat?" he asked heading to the bar

"No, thanks. I accept water."

"Water?" he spoke surprised

She giggled, "Yeah, I came driving, so don't want to pass any limit."

"What is your limit?" he asked with a flirty expression

She smiled turning to the side as he headed to the kitchen.

"I never imagined I'd see you so… shy." He commented as he returned to the living room with the glass of water in his hand

"It's been a while…" she replied after a chuckle

"Really?" he couldn't help the excitement

"So how is everything going? How is life treating you?" she changed subjects

"First lets seat on the couch." He waved at her. She sat first and he sat right next to her. Their legs touched, their skins separated by the fabric of his pants.

"Won't you answer me?" she asked

He inhaled, "Of course I will… how life is treating me? hummm… I hope you will treat me better." He passed his hand on her waxed thigh

His touch caused her shivers. She wasn't stupid and not be aware of his second intentions behind his invitation. She wasn't sure what she was doing there. Lately she was more surrendered to her emotions. A big part of her was needy of attention, of love, of skin touch. Since Piers' death she had just bedded one man a few times for her biggest regret. After that, she had a few women, but she needed to feel a man and there that was a man right next to her. She thought that going on a date with a known person would make things easier, but right now she felt like they were complete strangers.

She enjoyed his touch, she remembered very well how it felt his skin against hers. Physically she could get ready to go to the next level, but not her mind. She turned her face to him and he lent forward and kissed her. Her lips parted. His warm moist kiss consumed her, made her forget everything. She didn't want this kiss to end. He tasted good, of raspberries liqueur.

He took her hand and placed it on his groin, she could feel him hardening. She moaned as he nibbled her neck and put his hand under her dress, searching for her folds.

She caressed his member. He strapped down her dress, exposing her breasts. he didn't waste any second to lick and nibble her nipples making her moan louder. He worked on her exposed area for a few minutes. He wanted her ready for him as he unzipped his pants exposing his hard staff.

Yana kept her eyes closed during their make out session. Her thoughts travelled to someone else. Someone whose touch was so different, warmer, cherishing. Her heart was raced. Her body sent all the physical information to her brain of every touch that man was causing her. He parted her legs and put her panties to the side after noticing she was ready for him. He positioned himself between her legs and put the tip of his member at her entrance. She was tight and that drove him crazy. He tried to slide it further, but she seemed to reject him. He had to be more patient. She wasn't that ready. He kept just the head inside as he kissed her lips, her neck, and her breasts, he sucked hard her nipples.

He was half the way inside when Yana abruptly pushed him, "No!"

"What's wrong?" he asked choking slightly

"I can't!" she stood up quickly from the couch arranging her clothing, "Sorry, but I can't do this."

"Why not?"

Yana took her purse without giving any other explanation and hurried to the door. No matter how much Gianni asked as he followed her.

She was near her car when Gianni held her wrist, "Yana, wait. Please, tell me what's going on with you."

She cried, "Please, Gianni… let me go. I'm not ready to do another mistake…" she released herself and opened the driver's door

Gianni let out a deep breath and pressed the button to open the automatic gate and let Yana leave.

* * *

Yana drove hurriedly to the Redfields. Her makeup was totally messed up, her face swollen of crying. She turned on the radio to try to set her mind back in place. She felt disgusted at herself as she remembered the previous minutes. She definitely wasn't thinking straight when she allowed that man take a part of her, unprotected, even if that didn't last long. Piers was the only one she had allowed such intimacy. Okay, Nico too, but only because she knew he was sterile.

However, the point was that Piers was the only one she had given all of her. When they decided to stay together, they rarely used condoms for normal penetration. She was totally his, she didn't fear the consequences with him anymore. She didn't mind if she was going to get pregnant again, she didn't fear if he could infect her with his sperm due to some unknown incubated presence of the C-virus. She was his. Maybe she was crazy in love with him, maybe he was her favorite drug, but she was his!

They did have a different relationship, a different sex routine. They did share each other with a few other people, but only with mutual permission. Yet, with the others, they always used protection.

Since his death, she had only allowed women to touch her occasionally when her body was about to explode in need. That was her way to continue loyal to him. That was her way to lie to herself most probably.

She took her cellphone and dialed Chris' number.

"Don't tell Eva it's me. I'm near your house. I need to talk to you." She spoke evidently altered

On the radio was playing:

 _All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where  
Going no where  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Mad world, mad world  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me  
Look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
Halargian world  
Mad world - (Mad World, Gary Jules)_

(*)

Chris walked to the parking lot. At distance, he saw Yana evidently tormented walking from sides to sides drying her tears. A voice echoed in his mind as he stepped closer to the redhead, _"…she's a bit emotionally unstable once in a while when things get too tough. She gets depressed, feeling lonely and gets the tendency to get impulsive and desperate on such phases...Watch out…_ "

Yana saw Chris walking to her way; she cried rivers seeing him. Impulsively she ran towards him and hugged him.

"What happened Yana?" he asked in concern

"Please Chris. I can't handle it anymore!" Yana cried out holding him tight

"You have been strong for so long… We're almost there. Just hang on a bit more."

"I CAN'T! I miss my Piers, I miss the father of my son… It's been so long and I have no damn idea of what the hell is really going on. You're not telling me things anymore."

"It's for your own good sake."

"My good sake is him!" she yelled out

"Write more letters…"

"FUCK THE DAMN LETTERS! All I need is him! I can't hold it anymore… I NEED to see him!" she fell on her knees defeated by her emotional outbreak

Chris sighed. He hated seeing her that way. He knelt down and took the sobbing ginger into a supportive and long embrace.

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Night**

Nicholas passed through the main gate and walked in the vast land that led to an apparent abandoned two stories house. He took a special card and typed a code in a hidden and fake stone to enter the house.

The inside lights were on, but the windows and every space that could be seen from outside where sealed to give the impression that everything was in the dark from whoever looked from outside.

He passed the living room and headed to the library where he found Dick Valentine sitting on an armchair reading some files.

"Hey old man." The green-eyed Kennedy greeted the gray-haired man

"Hello Nick. How was your trip?"

"It was good. No one found me nor suspected of me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Got some news?"

"Yes, but no resolutions."

"There was a new murder." The old man spoke with a not surprised tone

"Yes, I heard. The 'Neat Freak' attacked again. The Feds are going crazy with that maniac."

"I'm sure they are!"

"Well... I haven't shared this with anyone, but I got a clue on the matter."

The old man raised an eyebrow looking attentively to the green-eyed man, "Will you share that with me?"

"Of course! That's why I'm here."

"Fill me in."

Nick took a seat in front of the old man, "There was a witness that saw the possible assassin for the latest case. It wasn't easy to convince the woman to talk, but I promised her all the discretion and not reveal her name to the investigators."

"A woman?"

"A minor."

"Oh… So what does she know?"

"She saw a man, a blond man leaving the victim's room around the time of the victim's death. He was wearing black clothing and apparently black gloves. He carried a metallic suitcase and used shoe covers. She couldn't see where he went because she was at the peephole and had an afterthought before leaving her room when she heard his noise on the corridor, so she decided to wait. She's a shy and reserved person and that trait just saved her ass."

"Yeah, if she's not an accomplice."

"If she's an accomplice, why would she turn him in?"

"She didn't give a name, did she?"

"No, but she gave his physical description. I had access to the cameras records. Unfortunately, there aren't cameras in the corridors, but there were in the lobby and elevators. I've separated a few suspects with the description and the client's names and rooms they stayed in." the young Kennedy opened his suitcase and delivered a file to the man

"Nice work Son."

"This is not all, I'm going to search those names with the others cases and see if there's any repeated name that can suggest the possible killer… It's going to take a while, I'm also going to search the old logs of the hotels, cameras data and hopefully we can get a name."

"Yeah, you do that. At least we know all the victims are connected with some branch of the bioterrorism. The latest victim was a woman, the wife of an Italian politician who was in the U.S. for a 'confidential meeting'." The old man added

"The killer of killers is starting to make mistakes, I can feel that."

"You know our job is not to kill him, but to learn his motives and client's list, but let's see who will find him first."

"Yeah…so changing subjects, how is he doing?"

"He's way better. By the way, did you get the sample I asked?"

"Yes, it's here." He opened his suitcase again and delivered the small bottle to the old man

"I'm going to send it to the analysis. Good work Son!"

Nick nodded in agreement. The old man took a disposable phone and made a call, while Nick headed upstairs.

* * *

 **Thank HerpDerp** **and** **DerrickValore for the reviews :D  
**

 **Phew... we're almost there!**

 **I gotta confess I'm about to explode for holding the suspense for so long! XD**

 **I'm looking forward to the moment I finally reveal things...or should I say confirm your suspicions, theories or something like that. I'd like to hear your thoughts when the right time comes.**

 **This won't be a long fic for sure... I could never keep a long mystery going on when I myself am almost dying here in suffocation xD**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	8. Per Te

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Early March**

 **D.S.O. Agency**

It was a sunny Friday morning. The cold season was starting to end and the flowers blossoming yet discreetly, but the colors starting to show their enchantment. The small details of Mother Nature. Details that passed unnoticed by most of the people, including Agent Leon Scott Kennedy who admired the landscape from the window of his cabin, distantly in his thoughts.

He yawned several times, as his eyes seemed to weight like rocks. His new routine was demanding too much from his precious sleep. His daughter was now a toddler, full of energy discovering the world around her. Jill did her best by staying most of her time home to take care of their child until she will have age enough to start school.

However, due to Jill's recent and often sickness transferred more home and parenting responsibilities to Leon despite his work. He was really physically tired.

He made a long yawn as he stretchered himself in an attempt to wake himself up as he heard knocks on the door

"Come in" he yelled turning to the computer screen pretending he was working the whole time

"Good morning Leon." The sexy black haired agent and his sister-in-law greeted him as she carried a pink package placing it over his desk

"Morning Special Agent Nicole Portman!" he greeted her back

"How are you?" she asked taking the seat in front of him

"I've been better… what's that?" he asked pointing his head to the package

"My 'niece' birthday gift."

"Won't you attend her birthday party tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Why not?"

"I'll be on a special mission…" she sighed

"Oh okay… I can understand, but I'm sure she'll be sad that her auntie won't be there."

"Yeah, but you know we can't control that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. By the way, do you know if Nick will attend?"

"I think he will. He didn't say anything in the contrary."

"Good to know, at least she'll have the cool uncle spoiling her." he joked

She giggled, "Yeah, she will… But you said you have been better, what happened? Is your shoulder injured again?"

He exhaled, "No, my shoulder is fine, thankfully! It's just that I'm tired… working 3 shifts is demanding a lot from me as I can feel I'm not in my 20's anymore..."

"Three shifts? Are they torturing you that much?"

"No, it's not this work, but being a father and house husband is demanding from me lately… you know?"

"Well, you asked for that, didn't you? Having a family, a child…"

"Yeah I know, but I'm not complaining. I'm just physically tired because I'm the one doing the most things at home because Jill has been busy suffering with often sickness this time."

"This time? what's wrong with her?" the woman asked in concern

"Nothing is wrong…it's just…" he paused exhaling, "Don't tell anyone, but tomorrow we are going to reveal she's pregnant again."

"What? Really? Congratulations!" she spoke happily

"Thanks."

"How long is she?"

"13 weeks next week."

"Oh this is so cool! Twins too? Triplets?" she asked referring to the Redfield's

Leon shook his head in denial in a fast pace, "Oh No, no! Thank god is just one."

She laughed, "This is irony of life, you two were so helpless about becoming parents and look now, cooking the second heir."

He giggled, "Right!"

"Now changing subjects to a serious one. Have you heard the news on the Neat Freak?"

"Nope. What about him? Killed again?" he rested his back on the chair

"Not yet. Nick hasn't shared that with anyone else, but the Feds might not take too long to do the same math."

"Okay, so tell me."

"In resume, maybe Nick found the possible killer. There was the same blond tall man in all the hotels where the victims were found. In each hotel, he registered himself with a different name and the most recent case he was registered as Dennis Dubois. It would be too much coincidence the same person in the same locations and not have any relation with the cases."

"Yeah, I agree. But did he search the fake names origin or something?"

"Yes he did. He didn't search all the names yet, but he found out that some of the used names belonged to deceased people from different nationalities; Canadian, Italian and British."

"I see, Dubois seems to be French related." The male agent commented with a thoughtful expression

"Probably."

"This different nationalities thing made me think that or his contractors gave him an easier access from that specific nation or whoever hired his services had access to such names randomly."

"Which seems very unlikely the latest one. And there's more, some of the deceased people were victims of biological incidents."

"This is insiders work." He commented caressing his chin

"Yeah, insiders from where? This isn't just a dirty thing from our Government…"

"It seems like an alliance of governments… but the question still lingers, what the Neat Freak victims did wrong to deserve such deaths?"

"Yeah and another question, who is the Neat Freak? We know he has a high knowledge in processing and cleaning scenes. Some victims he does have intercourse but takes the condom with him so his DNA cannot be tracked. He uses his own products or whatever he can use at the crime scene and always takes whatever he used with him and doesn't dispose of them anywhere near or far away from the locations, he just makes any evidence disappear. No prints, no hair, no marks…"

"Meaning he does have time to think about every detail of his attacks with anticipation. Not to mention he has the patience for that."

"Yeah, in the case of Dennis and a few others he checked in the hotels 3-4 days prior to the murderers and left on the day the victims were killed, but the check outs were previously scheduled so no one would take notice that he could be leaving and become a suspect."

"That guy is sick!" he frowned

"He is!"

"This case is taking longer considering the guy's master mind, he is cold, fake, patient…"

"Good looking…" she added without letting him finish his line of thought

Leon looked at her making a face

"I said that because he surely uses that in his favor or to disguise or to seduce and walk away like nothing happened… he's also a loner."

"Meaning?"

"He didn't interact with other people besides the necessary with the hotels staff."

"To avoid witnesses."

"Yeah, but the receptionist who attended Dennis said he was a man who knew how to talk. Always treated her and other staff members friendly."

"The freak is skilled calculating. He uses his charm because he knows weird and too silent people get more attention."

"Yeah." The black-haired woman looked at her watch and stood up from the chair, "Well, I have to go now. Nick might have more details and possibly will share that with you tomorrow."

"Alright, thank you for the info and for the pink package." He replied standing up as well and walked to her direction. They gave a goodbye hug before she left his cabin.

* * *

 **Flower Shop**

Evana was at her store. Her daughter was at school and Chris once again was in a mission and wouldn't attend Jill and Leon's daughter birthday the next day. She was checking the paper work when she saw a little boy entering the shop carrying an envelope. She greeted him.

"Are you Evana Larssen?" the boy asked

"Yes, I am. Why?" she asked

The little boy seemed to be somewhat shy as he looked up at Evana almost blankly but didn't say anything. Before Evana could say anything to try and make the boy comfortable, the boy put an envelope on the counter and ran out of the shop. The blonde woman yelled out to him to stop, almost reflexively following him out of the store but the little kid was too fast for her and had already became a dot in the distance.

The incident had been quite odd experience; the boy was quite strange and the envelope he left was nothing less than a mystery itself.

Evana lifted the envelope off the counter; it was a bit heavy for having just a letter or note. She turned it around to see whom it was addressed to but unexpectedly enough it had no name on it. She wasn't sure if she should open it but she was a bit curious to know what was inside the envelope. She lifted up the flap and pulled out the content.

She was right that it wasn't a letter; there were pictures in the envelope. Pictures of Chris and Yana together.

The tears cored on her face, the pregnancy hormones influenced a lot too. The sheer shock of seeing her husband with her best friend in questionable circumstances made her stop breathing and she just stared at the picture for one long minute. She took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure and gather the courage to go through the other pictures in her hand. She shuffled through the pictures with shaky hands, not really able to make sense of what she was seeing. It ached her heart to see them such a way and she didn't want to think of Chris and Yana such a way but she had no logical explanation for them except the obvious one. She could tell that the pictures were very recent since she recognized the clothes Chris was wearing the day he said he was going for a trip. She couldn't take this anymore; she needed answers, so she grabbed her phone and called Yana but the ginger's out of coverage area.

"Work trip!" she murmured wiping her tears

That moment she noticed a figure entering the store. She tried to be quick as much as she could fix her crying face. Her eyes widened when she recognized the blond man staring at her.

"Gianni!"

"Hi Eva… Evana. I can see you saw the pictures?" he exclaimed with a seemingly sarcastic tone

She frowned, "You did this?"

He nodded in confirmation, "Coincidently it happened that the three of us were at the same place and time a few times. I recognized Yana and then I recognized the man she was dating happened to be your husband since I had seen you two in a portrait."

"Dating…" her mind stopped at that word

"I wasn't impressed to think that you two were sharing the same man again, so I kept the pictures of 2 years ago with me. I have tried several times to contact you but you didn't want to listen to me…" he shrugged

"So you sent the pictures to hurt me!" she was in visible disgust

"Not really. Like I said, I thought you were sharing the same man. I'm surprised with your reaction now. I'm sorry for that."

She smirked, "You're sorry for that!" she rolled her eyes, "you did this on purpose!"

Gianni was calm the whole time, "Yeah, I didn't send the picture by accident, I just didn't know you would react that way."

"Liar!"

"Those meets aren't lie."

Evana looked down at the pictures on the counter once again and remembered another time she caught them, by accident, alone in the backyard talking. The old ghosts were haunting her again.

 **Flashback**

"Please Chris, let's tell her. I can't handle it anymore!" Yana cried out, "She's offending me too much… we used to be the best friends!"

"What did she tell you this time?"

"She said my heart lies between my legs! I can't hide this anymore!"

"You have to! I don't like this situation either, but you know how she is…"

 **End of Flashback**

That day she had the chance to confront them for the last time, but she couldn't. She didn't remember why she hesitated. Well, most probably they would deny again.

She swallowed hard, "What do you know about them?"

"What you see in the pictures." He shrugged

"It can be montage." She spoke appealing to the incredulity

"Well, I have this other picture, I wasn't sure if I should show you that considering your current condition…" he said looking at her belly

"What picture?"

He inhaled licking his lips and took another picture from his jacket pocket.

As soon as Evana looked at the picture, she couldn't help but tremble out of nervousness. She didn't want to seem weak in front of her cousin and would have liked to disguise her emotions but she had literally lost that capability once she saw the picture which showed Yana probably kissing Chris's lips, at least that's what it seemed to her but she couldn't be sure since picture was taken from an angle that made it seem so, but of course in reality the truth could be anything.

She bit her lips and took a deep breathe. She shook her head in denial, she didn't want to believe they were together - again. She had noticed their proximity the past two months, but she didn't think he was looking for consolation with her supposed best friend again.

She knew their sexual activity had diminished a lot for several reasons, but among several women he could get laid, why would he go after her best friend, the widow of HIS best friend? She just couldn't understand that! Why couldn't he just be honest and ask for her permission to release his testosterone with someone else? She knew he was aware he could ask for that without any problem… But no, he was acting behind her back again.

"I don't know what you're going to do about that, but in the envelope there were pictures of their trip earlier this morning."

"How did you know they were going on a trip? Are you following them?"

"Not really. Yana and I met a couple of weeks ago and she rejected me saying she couldn't do that to him…whoever him is. I admit that that day I did follow her because I was worried about her emotional state when she left my house and for my surprise, they were talking near your house. It's when he hugged her in consolation as you can see."

"So instead of walking away you just took pictures of them?"

"Instead of questioning my action you should stop to think why didn't she come to ask for your consolation since you are a woman and her best friend! Why she asked for his consolation and private meet? They are the ones who should be questioned and not me!"

The blonde remained in silence processing the whole thing.

"I'm not the bad guy you think I am."

"You're worse!" she huffed

"Cousin… I know you are hurt and I really cannot know what you're feeling right now, but I want you to understand and believe me that I just want your wellbeing. I am part of your real family and it bothers me what that guy has done to you! You are my blood and I know I have hurt you too, so I'm here once again to ask your forgiveness and tell you that you can count on me whenever you confront him; or them. You will need someone to rely on because of your current condition." He pointed his eyes to her belly

"I didn't need you before and I won't need you now. Right now the three of you are the same shit to me, so please, leave my store!" she spoke with a contended but firm tone

Gianni didn't insist and obeyed to her demand.

Evana caressed her 11 weeks twin belly. She needed to be strong for them and also reasoning. She continued staring at the pictures.

That whole situation once again…

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Moonlight Sonata played at distance. The blond man was doing his relaxation ritual or more exactly studying ritual. He was sitting on his king sized bed with a laptop on his lap too focused on whatever he was doing.

He was taking a sip of the wine over the bedside table when he heard an alert from his cellphone. Calmly he grabbed the phone and read the message:

"Next special target: Nicholas Marshall aka Nicholas Kennedy. He knows too much"

The man exhaled softly as he continued his studies on the computer and opened a new window on the browser.

* * *

 **Unknow Location, Evening**

Chris and Yana with Kyan were standing still in a heliport looking at the helicopter ahead of them. The hazel-eyed man took two black eye covers from his bag when they entered the helicopter and took their seats.

"I need to cover your eyes because you can't know where we are going."

"Okay… humm, steamy!" she joked

Chris couldn't help his giggle, "It's good to see the old Yana getting back."

"Of course I should be back and all thanks to you!" she smiled fully caressing his arm

He smiled slightly and delivered one eye cover to her

"Will you blind him too?" she asked referring to Kyan

"Yes I will. He has age enough to keep memories."

The pair talked to the little boy to convince him to be part of the play so he wouldn't be scared to use the eye covers for so long. Yana made sure to entertain her son in the meantime.

About 30 minutes later, the chopper landed in another heliport. Chris left the helicopter first and took Kyan on his arm and then helped Yana to leave. He carried Kyan and held Yana's hand to guide her during the trajectory until an abandoned house. There was still little sun light illuminating the path. He didn't need to knock on the door as a man opened the door.

Chris smiled to him.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **and** **DerrickValore for the reviews :D**

 **I guess I'm on fire these days :D But lets see how long it lasts. xD**

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Derrick, I didn't understand this part of your review "** **I can see that whole 'Chris had a fling with Yana' getting to him since he's like a character with a huge heart."... Oh by the way, I loved your side note, I hadn't noticed that hahaha but you're right!  
**

 **Herp, I'm dying here! xD Really close to an explosion xD xD**

 **Xaori, be a bit more patient, things are coming to a resolution and I hope they'll make sense to you and readers as well :D**


	9. Abduction

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

"Hey man. Here is the only option I had!" Chris Redfield spoke with a shrug to the man in front of him

"Thank you!" the brown-haired man, 5 feet 10 in tall, wearing a beige t-shirt and brown pants who looked in his 30's. Whom evidently couldn't help his excitement, his tears, his emotions in seeing those two special people right in front of him after so long... Torturing distance.

For everyone's surprise, little Kyan C. Nivans was the first one to remove the eye covers as he immediately recognized the man's voice, "Daddy!" the little boy screamed in happiness, moving his body forward to jump to his father's lap. That moment meant so much for the kid who still unable to process his emotions properly started crying. Tears of missing.

Piers held the boy for a long time, feeling his own blood warmth. It seemed like to be forever since the last time he hugged that boy that now was a kid. Not the baby and toddler he used to hug, to play with. Father and son united once again even if for just a few hours.

 _Will you fly me away?  
I believe we'll meet again.  
I will eternally sing, Scarlet Love Song._

 _Ah, someday I'll become the wind and fly away._  
 _I will go wherever you are._  
 _Even when the eternal flow of time fades,_  
 _My memories of you will shine like a miracle._

 _Will you fly me away?_  
 _I believe we'll meet again._  
 _I will eternally sing, Scarlet Love Song._

 _Will you fly me away?_  
 _Now closing my eyes,_  
 _I see you in my heart._

 _With blue roses scattered on your wings,_  
 _There comes a time when everyone must fly away._  
 _Until the moment my body turns to ash,_  
 _I'll be falling._

 _Even the tears overflowing again,_  
 _I believe_  
 _They'll give life to the withered flowers._  
 _Even when the eternal flow of time fades,_  
 _Drops of love will shine like a miracle._

 _Will you fly me away?_  
 _I believe we'll meet again._  
 _I will eternally sing, Scarlet Love Song._

 _Will you fly me away?_  
 _Now closing my eyes,_  
 _I see you in my heart... Scarlet Love Song_ (X Japan - Scarlet Love Song)

(*)

She heard her man's voice. she heard perfectly Piers's voice. That voice she could recognize anywhere, anyhow. She heard all his and their interactions. Paralyzed. She hated when she paralyzed in the wrong moments. She was so close to him, that was the moment she had begged for! She had that flaw to freeze when she was close to her wishes.

She couldn't remove the eye cover. There was a good side in that because she allowed her two loves to enjoy each other for as long as they needed before she would join the family moment.

"Pepper…" Piers turned to the paralyzed redhead who was trying her best to control her silent sobs

She looked down

Piers put his son on the ground and stepped closer to the sobbing woman. His woman. Carefully removing the cover from her eyes.

Immediately she couldn't help the smile on her face and also the tears. Soon she lost it as those cherishing strong arms encircled her into the warm haven of Piers's chest. He cradled her head with his hand. His arms tightened around her. Eternal heavenly minutes.

He pulled her gently. His fingers worked their way through the long strands, massaging her scalp. Yana tried not to think about how good it felt. His other hand caressed her back.

Yana drew back, little sobs hiccupping from her mouth, "I- I so miss you! This is all s-so damn w-wrong! I want you back with me!"

Piers frowned, but remained silent. When a fresh wave of sobs shook her, he pulled her back into his arms. She cried softly and then suddenly he stared deep in her eyes and planted a warm kiss on her lips.

Pulling out of his arms, she moved away from him. With her arms defensively over her chest, she tilted her head back and stared up at him. His eyes were dark with a tumult of emotion.

"I'm sorry, I'm not that strong… I don't want just a few hours here! I want our family again! The three of us in our home, having a dog or a cat or maybe one of each just like a complete family…" she spoke wiping her tears

He pulled her back to him, "I understand how you feel… I understand, but we know this is not still possible. I do miss you too and I always tell myself that it's for your safety… I know it's not the best consolation, but I'd never be okay if anything happened to any of you."

"I wasn't ready that it would last so long…"

They just hugged until she would get calmer.

Chris listened to the whole conversation while he gave attention to Kyan. He pitied the redhead. His heart once again made him break the protocol. They shouldn't be there. But he didn't want Yana to become a second Laureen. Not that Yana had mental issues like his deceased ex-wife, but he had seen Laureen on the verge so many times because of distance, because of his work when their marriage could have been saved. Their innocent son paid the price for the distance with his own life. He didn't want Kyan to go through the same fate.

"I guess we can stay the weekend and leave Sunday night." Chris said

Piers looked at him, "Are you sure about that?" he didn't hide his concern

Chris shrugged with a sigh, "It's been a long time, right?" he smiled slightly

"Thanks!" Piers smiled back gesturing for Kyan to join their family hug

* * *

 **Mikro Company, Parking Lot**

Another week of hard work had come to an end for Laura Ray Shields. The brunette haired-woman with a ponytail and wine formal tuxedo and shirt, medium height high-heels was leaving the elevator talking on phone on her way to her car.

"Hey mom, I'm leaving work now. Yeah, I know I'm late, but you know… How is Nathan? Is he better from the fever?"

Despite being the company's president secretary, the woman didn't have a special vacancy and that day she had to park more distantly. She was near her car line when she saw at distance Denis Dubois talking on phone and immediately hung up. She didn't want him to see her, so she hid behind a pillar on time before he looked back.

From afar due to the echo, she could hear he mentioned a birthday party. She remembered very well the location he was talking about.

* * *

 **Saturday, 5PM**

Nick checked his watch as he drove to where Leon and Jill lived. Their daughter party would be at the building's party room and he was late for the celebration. Leon had called him a few times.

That day the sky was clear. The weather was cool, but as the end of winter was approaching, there were some windy moments during the day.

Nick parked his car and opened the backseat's door to get his niece's birthday gifts. He was on his way to the building entrance when he remembered the files he wanted to show to Leon that he left on the passengers' seat. He left the gifts with the doorman and returned to his car. He was about to close the door and felt a cool breeze on his skin, however, he froze for a second when he heard a bullet breaking the window of his car. He hid behind the car looking for whoever could have shot it as he grabbed his gun. He waited for more shots and called Leon to inform him the incident.

(*)

Evana left the elevator and greeted the doorman. She prompted to help Nick with the gifts as he had called to inform he was already there. She took the lightest one and walked to the entrance and wait for Nick. Her eyes widened when in the opposite street ahead of her, she thought she saw a familiar silhouette of a blond man entering a building in a hurry. That moment, time seemed to have jumped, things were too fast as a couple of minutes later she thought she heard a seemingly shot noise and soon the loud noise of a window glass breaking. She ran back inside in scare.

(*)

The blond man observed patiently the black-haired agent movements. He also observed a flag's movements by the wind to calculate his perfect shot. He got it and shot!

" _b`lyad'_!" he cursed. He missed the shot due to a sudden wind. He let out a sigh and continued observing the wind and the hidden man; he wanted to shoot again. However, he was patient enough to wait, but he knew that man had luck for the day and soon a whole commotion would start. He was used to such hysteria and get away easily. He had a few minutes to think his next moves and change in plans. He saw the Government's favorite agent leaving the building carrying his gun, he was in perfect place to be shot. The blond man rested his finger on the trigger and smiled. He was about to shoot when suddenly he saw his riffle falling on the balcony's ground and felt a hard object on his head side.

"Vlad Savchenko, the man without a past or should I say the Neat Freak. You're losing it, _brat_!"

The surrendered blond man smiled fully, "Dennis Dubois or should I say Gianni Larssen… you took so long this time!" he spoke in his Russian accent

"Better late than never."

The blond man continued calm watching the landscape from across the balcony

"You're making too many mistakes lately, tired of being flawless?"

The kneeling blond smirked, "Don't think you have the upper hand. What you call mistakes I call versatility"

"Oh you're even speaking in your natal accent."

"Don't need to pretend I'm someone else when I am you" the Neat Freak replied in sarcasm.

"I'm so tired of this!"

"You missed your chance, fratello!" he smirked as they heard a noise on the room's door. He laughed as he had seen the police arriving among the commotion in the street. Taking advantage of Gianni's distraction due to the loud noises on the room's door, he jumped from balcony to balcony managing to escape.

"Drop your gun down!" the police officer yelled to Gianni who shook his head in disappointment for missing the man without a past escaping from him once again.

Gianni obeyed to the police officer's demand.

"We finally got you Dennis Dubois aka the Neat Freak! you're under arrest for attempting to kill a Government's agent brother, Nicholas Kennedy" the police officer spoke as he spotted the riffle on the floor, "And all the other victims in the last 5 years." He added handcuffing him

"I'm not the Neat Freak! I didn't kill anyone!"

"Tell your story at the police station and we will averiguate that, now move!"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Slowly, very slowly Piers Nivans awoke, feeling drained, dizzy, exhausted and with an excruciating pain at the level of his recently implanted right arm. His back was aching terribly and his head felt like somebody had worked on it with a jackhammer. After what felt like an eternity, his eyes finally adjusted a little to the darkness around him. It was almost impossible for him to concentrate, due to the loosening, but yet secure grip of unconsciousness still lingering on him. Adding to that came an increasing, throbbing pain in his head.

As his left hand reach out for his forehead, it found a gaping wound there, not a fresh one, but couldn't be very old either. The blood covering it wasn't yet fully dried. He twitched, quickly withdrawing his hand from the sticky gash. The sharp missing noise he made echoed surrealistically in the strange place. Eventually he was able to make out hints of silhouettes in his surroundings. There wasn't much to see after all. He figured vaguely it could be an abandoned freight house, but there was no way to be sure.

The floor was slightly wet and cold, and very uncomfortable. He was sitting on iron grating, but there had to be concrete just about an inch beneath it. He could feel the mouldy dampness under the bare soles of his feet, heating the bruised skin. He tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Not only the dizziness that overcame him pulled him back, but also a cold and quite heavy object on his ankles. His fingers traced down his legs, searching for the source of the problem only to find an iron shackle. Attached to it was a chain, leading into an area he couldn't make out in the darkness.

Piers grabbed for the chain and tried pulling on it, carefully at first until frustration got the better of him, making him pull with all strength his sore muscles were willing to offer. Nothing happened, except for rattling noises, echoing through the room, bouncing back and forth, sounding like spiteful cackles.

Beginning to feel sick to his stomach he sat back, took a deep and uneven breath and ran his hand over his face. Unless something – anything – would happen, he had no chance to escape and the realization sent a thin layer of cold sweat forming on his back.

Still not fully capable of thinking logically he rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times and searched the room again. He didn't know, what he hoped to find, but there was no use in just leaning back and waiting for things to get better.

His gaze flew over misted outlines, but there was nothing he could recognize; only frames, garbled by shadow. However, his eyes caught a slight movement in the grayish mess. He squinted hard and forced his reluctant mind to concentrate. There, on the opposite wall he identified the silhouettes of a lying body. It was too dark to tell in which state the person or thing was.

His attention was drawn to the noise click on the door. He reunited all strength and self-control he could, preparing himself to whatever was going to happen to him.

 **End of Flashback**

"That's the woman who helped me to get out of that place." Piers commented Chris who was sitting by his side as they watched the news on TV about the Neat Freak arrest while the torturing memories came to haunt his mind after recognizing one of the victims, the beheaded medical researcher

"That guy was doing a massive cleanse!" Chris murmured

"Yeah, but I still wonder what kind of cleanse? People who fight in favor or against bioterrorism? Did you get info on that?"

"Witness elimination according to the investigation, but it's hard to tell precisely. We'll have to wait more details when that guy decide to open his mouth."

"I could never tell that guy is the famous Neat Freak."

"Yeah, but that's his advantage. He looks average and that's perfect for disguise."

Yana had finished helping Kyan with his shower and reunited with the men at the TV room. the little boy ran and jumped on his father's lap as they watched attentively to the news.

She looked at the screen as her eyes widened, "Oh my God!" she yelled covering her mouth

"What's wrong?" the men asked simultaneously looking at her

"That's not possible! Well, it's possible, but it can't be!" she spoke not making any sense

"What are you talking about Yana?" Chris asked

"That guy… I know him!"

"Who? Dennis Dubois, the Neat Freak?" Piers asked in surprise

"No! That's not Dennis Dubois! That guy is Gianni! Gianni Larssen…"

"Wait a minute? Eva's cousin?" Chris asked without letting her finish

"Yes! That one and only!" she confirmed nodding her head

The men exchanged gazes – puzzled gazes, "Why are they calling him Dennis?" Piers spoke

Yana sat by Piers' side. Chris watched the news with a very thoughtful and serious expression.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **and** **DerrickValore for the reviews :D You guys are amazing! Hearts for you :D  
**

 **First let's start with the dictionary:**

 **Блядь!** ** _(b`lyad'!)_** **(Fuck!) in Russian - I wrote the pronunciation because I'm sure no one would understand those letters right!**

 **Брат _(brat)_ (brother) in Russian  
**

 **fratello! (brother) in Italian**

 **Okay, now done with some new words in our vocabulary (Ha, my fics teaching other cultures things xD). Now let's go to the comments - even though I don't know what to say hahaha**

 **I hope the chapter wasn't too confusing and I'm not sure if it seemed a bit rushed or not. I hope it's in a good pace. We had some revelations huh!**

 **Are you willing to share with me your thoughts on that? :D**

 **Well, of course the story is not ended and there are quite a few things to happen and be unveiled. I hope you enjoy and as always I tell you Stay Tuned!**


	10. Ultimatum

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

" _Girl next door? That's not her! She may look tame, but she belongs to the wicked wind. Do not judge her by youth or the smoothness of her skin. They say that she doesn't know what she wants, that she's still a child—that her eager fingers grab at anything that speaks of adventure and challenge. You know that I say this because your heart cannot believe what your ears have heard. You were willing to take the risk—you said that you were not the type of woman who needed love served for every meal. She was a gypsy, as soon as I unraveled the many layers to her wild spirit she was on her next quest to discover her magic. She was relentless like that, the woman didn't need no body but an open road, a pen and a couple of sunsets. We promised to play until the time came for me to travel on."_ Piers' letter fragment

 _(*)_

 _The first time I made love  
It wasn't love at all  
Didn't know what to feel, it didn't seem real  
That's all I can recall_

 _I thought that's all there was_  
 _Now I know so much more_  
 _Now I know I never really made love before_  
 _I'll tell you when I knew_  
 _The last time I made love, I made it with you_

They were making love after two years apart. Two years of missing. Two years of no touches, no phone calls, no hearing to each other's voice, no eye contact. Two years of complete distance. Do you know how it feels to love someone and not be with that one? Do you know how it feels like to call someone and nobody listen to you? The one you call for? The one you cling for.

He was lying on his back. His hands travelled her straddled legs as her body was riding on top of him. He watched her bouncing breasts. Her long vivid red hair covering her shoulders as she rubbed her most intimate parts on his, her thick pink lips parted as she moaned in pleasure. At times, her gaze met his, naughty gaze.

Her hands rested on his shoulders. She could feel every scar on his skin. She missed those scars, she accepted him the way he was. She leaned over to kiss his lips. Their tongues danced, circled into their moist mouths. His hands travelled her back up and down. Their hips moved in synchrony. He sucked her lips, her neck, her nipples, nibbled them at point of pain – a pain she so much enjoyed. She loved the marks he left on her very fair skin. The marks of their love.

Their hips moved faster, their bodies slammed. He could feel her warm climax exploding around him. He needed to explode too. It's been too long since their bodies were one.

 _The first time we made love  
It was all that it could be  
Your soul in mine, suspended in time  
Blended perfectly_

 _The magic that we made_  
 _Is something that lives on_  
 _Refusing to die, though I try to believe it's gone_  
 _Once truth is always true_  
 _The last time I made love, I made it with you_

(*)

 _It was perfect, just the three of us. Making plans of all the places we'd go and all the things we'd do. It seemed like everything was heaven, and that's how I thought everything would stay. That was until I woke up and you weren't there._ Yana's letter fragment

In the morning, they woke up in each other's arms. Her head was resting on his chest enjoying his fingers caressing her hair. She still could not believe they were together. It was his warmth around her. It was his skin against hers. She loved that. He was her safest place. She wanted the time to freeze in that moment and never have to let go of him ever again.

"Your hair is way longer than I remembered and so soft. "

"You said you liked them long like when we met so I let it grow after you commented you liked them long and I dyed it redder to match the pepper." She laughed a bit

He giggled, "This size is perfect! But it doesn't mean I won't like them shorter if you decide to."

"I can't help to do or Try to do everything to please you." Her index made circled moves on his abdomen

"I never asked you to change."

She sighed, "I know…but I felt and I still feel inappropriate to you."

"Inappropriate to me?"

She nodded, "When I was in Bohma I was a free woman. I did whatever I wanted and didn't care if people talked about me. I've always been a flirty person, not necessarily to get laid, but usually that ended in a bed because I couldn't control the 'heart between my legs' – according to Eva. I showed my body. I liked the attention. I liked to feel sexy, seductive, desired. I didn't care when they called me a whore because I did look like a whore. I had several partners and I also had Nico from time to time. He accepted me the way I was and wasn't someone with prestige… but you… the whole opposite to all I lived. Of course I had done all types of people, but I was their small time, their hooker… but you… you… a notorious military man, with high standard of principles, fun, handsome, treated me better than not even Nico had treated me got a hooker pregnant and wanted to be a family with her. Me. my world went upside down in two weeks. I lived things I never lived before. I felt things I never felt before. I was treated like I never had been treated before – an object. Slowly I realized I myself turned me into an object. I got the positive result, everything I lived and believed crashed down, and I felt completely lost. My child wouldn't have his father and had a messy mother. So I married Nico in an attempt to give a more normal life to my son. Because differently of Eva with her delicate and good woman or marrying object traits. It was evident I wasn't like that. No one could tell she was a hooker because of her classy appearance. Not my case. Nico didn't care about my appearance and Chris wouldn't have to worry about hers if nobody learned her past. Then the bomb came up, you were alive and together with that the volcano of emotions and memories inside me. The turmoil destroyed all the fantasy I tried to build in an attempt to be more normal. I changed my clothes style, my makeup style, my behavior, my vision of world. I didn't want to embarrass you. I didn't want to cause you any inconvenience or to my son. I didn't want people bullying him because of me. After you I hid myself to fit your correct world. You became my guide and when I lost you – again - I tried to continue to fit in. but I missed you! I needed you but couldn't have you. The heart between my legs still beat! So I did two women you knew not often as you may think because you know that even my bisexuality I hid to fit your world and just showed it when we were together. Behind four walls, nobody has to do with a couple's life. But I'm a bisexual and I missed a man – not any man, but You! You weren't there and I tried everything not to cede to that skin desire. I didn't know when we would see… so it happened. After the physical pleasure, the regrets always followed. I felt dirty, a sinner, a cheater. My body wasn't satisfied because once I met sex with love, having just physical pleasure became shallow… I only made love with you and I still count in my hands fingers how many times I bedded other people besides you in these two years."

He held her tighter, "Pepper, I never asked you to change, but I respected all the transformations you went through…" he exhaled slowly, "it's funny you saying I had high standard principles and prestige. Never saw myself like that. I could be an ass actually! I never cared for how many people you bedded because I myself had quite a few and maybe I had a heart between my legs too!" he giggled

"But you're a man! They don't judge a man for that."

"In my vision men and women have needs."

"I know, but I'm not classy like Eva."

"And I wouldn't want that. Your gypsy soul is what I love the most about you!" he smiled the warmest of the smiles caressing her chin, making her smile "You have the soul of a gypsy, the heart of a hippie and the spirit of a fairy…" He leaned closer to give kiss those peachy lips.

She broke the kiss and bit her lips staring at his eyes, "What about you?"

"What about me? Do I have a gypsy soul? Nah, not really! I'm boring!"

She bit her lips seductively, "You know… I believe that there at the very bottom of your military soul lies a gypsy seed! A tiny one, but there is." She smiled playfully

"Maybe… You know what? They say the opposite attract, but I believe that only the willing stay together."

"Maybe…" she replied reflecting quickly on the matter

They stayed in silence for a while, "What are you thinking?" he asked breaking the silence

"Not sure if you want to know that."

"Why?"

She nodded her head, "Nothing… it's just something I remembered of the only letter you wrote to me!"

"Sorry about that, but you know writing is not my thing…"

"You should change that considering our current situation!" she spoke playfully but she was in fact scolding him a bit

"Okay, I promise I'll work more on that." he planted a kiss on her lips, "So now tell me, what did you remember?"

She inhaled hesitantly. She couldn't go back on her statement. The afterthought came late as her impulsive nature confirmed she was really thinking about something relevant. She waited a few seconds, "Was it fun 'playing' with the nurse?"

"Jealous?"

"Totally! I hated not being there enjoying the fun!"

He laughed, "You played more than me, I count in one hand fingers how many times I 'played' with someone that wasn't you!"

"Oh so this is a competition?" she made a face

He giggled, "Not really!"

He smiled back at her and rolled over for another session of love making before their role of parents called for them.

 _Now lovers come and go_  
 _People give themselves so easily_  
 _But through it all how sweet it is_  
 _No matter what I do, when there's someone new_  
 _That last time I made love_  
 _I made it with you_ (The Last Time I Made Love - Jeffrey Osborne)

(**)

 _Her Gypsy Soul_

 _She is chaos. She is the storm disguised as calmness. She is doubt in disguise as certainty. She is sorrow on sunny days; she is joy on rainy days. She gets lost in crowds and she finds herself listening to Guns N 'Roses. She likes silence because her mind deafens her. She seems to be icy because she does not want everyone to know about the volcanoes that inhabit her soul. She's weird. She understands others and often does not understand herself. She is impulsive, she makes plans, but it is usually chance that guides her.  
Her life has never been pink, she has never been called sweet and never kept silent when she heard absurdities. She simply Is, she laughs, she cries, she fights and she overflows. She does not know the middle ground. She's from opposite extremes, she's a tightrope. She does not change the black for the pink. She hates and she loves. She's sugar and she's salt. She seems to have unexpected guts, but her fears exist and are kept under locks and keys. She prefers Monday's determination to Sunday's boredom. She prefers the pain of certainty to the nuisance of maybe. She is yes and she is no. She has the questions and she has the answers. She has a strong mind and a soft heart. She seems to be tough, but inside she is not.  
She knows how to be a company, but she also knows how to be loneliness. She likes the peace of her room, but she also loves the fury of the sea. She values beginnings but knows that some ends are needed. She talks a lot and repents. She silences herself and regrets more. She is the braveness when she dislikes someone; she is the fear when she likes someone.  
She does not fit the ordinary and does not meet the expectations of others. She cries when they expect her to smile. She reacts when they give her up. She retaliates after the last blow. She becomes ashes to be reborn later. She goes to the hell of emotions and comes back even stronger and brighter.  
When she shut up, her mind speaks and she throws everything into a paper. She is winter and she is summer. The season of flowers is not for her. She prefers the beauty of the cactus, so rustic and sturdy or simply the beauty of ice flakes. It is all or nothing. The middle ground puzzles her; earthquakes rebuild her. She even seems to be calm, but deep down she is chaos._

* * *

Chris was at the house's library studying the files of the recent discoveries made by Dick and Nick. He needed to understand the relation between the cases. According to his own investigation, someone abducted selected survivors of biological incidents. Piers was one of them. According to Piers' statement they activated and deactivated the C-Virus in his body several times until the point they had removed any trace remaining. He was chosen for being the most vulnerable target containing the C-Virus in his body still alive. Piers told him no other guinea pigs had survived, at least not the ones there were with him at the same time. he also believed they kept eye on the their other surviving friends, Jill, Rebecca and Claire. Jill had the security of Leon. Rebecca and Claire could be the next targets if Piers hadn't managed to escape thanks to one of the medical doctors who helped him escape from the facility and then ended up killed by the Neat Freak some time later, possibly as a punishment.

The other question was still in the air, who hired the Neat Freak? At least, apparently they had his identity finally and surprisingly according to Yana, he was Evana's cousin, Gianni Larssen. Once, a few years back, Evana had mentioned her cousin's story to him. He knew the last time the spoke things were left shaken and then they never had spoken to each other. Now he was back to the spot, using a fake name and as the suspect of being the famous Neat Freak.

"Eva…" he whispered as concern hit him. She was a sensitive woman, the pregnancy hormones had more effect on her sensitivity. He thought she could be affected somehow with that situation. He took his cellphone that was over the desk, but soon remembered he couldn't make the call from it to avoid being tracked. The anxiety progressively took over him. He wanted, he needed to be with her to give all the support she needed. He didn't want to commit the same mistakes of the past.

He waited until Yana and Piers left the bedroom.

"What do you mean we have to go? You said we could stay the weekend!" the ginger spoke heartbroken

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand the new circumstances."

"Your circumstances!" she yelled teary-eyed

Piers held her in consolation, but he understood the protocol. He couldn't contest.

"Evana is pregnant with my children. I'm sure knowing her cousin is a maniac killer will affect her deep inside. It's my duty to watch out for them and also for our friends! They're my family too."

"What about MY family? MY son who barely knows his father? When will be the next time we'll meet again?"

"Soon enough!" the hazel-eyed man replied

She gasped, "Soon enough… Laureen must have heard that till she went crazy."

Piers looked at her and poked her arm scolding her.

Chris let out a sigh and shook his head to Piers telling him it was okay. He wouldn't take it personal, he knew Yana too well to be used to her foul-mouthing comments. Plus, she wasn't that wrong. He did tell that to Laureen pretty often.

Yana felt the poke, but didn't regret her words… Well, maybe just the last part about the craziness, but the essence of her speech she wouldn't take back. She wouldn't apologize for that.

"You should understand that all this shit going on is intrinsically connected to Piers' case. If they learn you're here all of you will be in danger and things might leave my control of action to help you, not to mention it's my neck on table of the guillotine for had lied for the authorities."

She looked down. That was a truth.

"Not to mention I will be relocated again because of this encounter." Piers commented

Yana let out a heavy sigh in defeat. She hated having to cede once again. Of course, it was for a greater good, but it tasted bitter. Greater goods shouldn't cause that sensation.

"Kyan will be disappointed." She commented with sadness

Piers caressed her arms relating to her words. Chris bit his lips frowning, he knew that was going to be true. It wasn't simple to explain a child the adversities, breaking their happy moments. Hopefully, little Kyan would get used to that as he grows older; that's part of the adaptation to life. We don't always have what we want or how we wish.

"When are you going to leave?" Piers asked

"I'm only waiting for Eddie to come. With Dick and Nick out, he's the best option and safest security for the moment." Chris replied

The farewell was difficult and painful for the Nivans family, as expected. Once again their next encounter would be on fate's hands, so does speak. Hopefully that wouldn't take so long. Piers and Yana made a new pact; a vow. They sealed with a long and passionate kiss. The next challenge for their relationship.

He watched from the window his gypsy pepper leave with their son in the helicopter. Loneliness took over him once more. The sunset opened the curtains of the dark sky as the stage's curtains closed leaving on hiatus the next play.

 _He was coming, she was going. They were opposites that ran into the road of life, and dreamed, planned. She always coldly sought to be realistic, and he surprisingly dreamed. They were good to each other, and they knew how to walk holding hands, even if the paths were not always the same. He was calmness; she was hurricane. She was crazy; he was patient. He was night; she was day. They were smiles, endless nights, and then calmness. They were dancing and lying on the grass, ice cream and blue sky. She was bitter; he was honey. He was wet kiss; she was tight hug, she was scandalous; he was quiet. They were friends and confidantes, but they did not always live happily. They had problems, but who does not, until in one of those days there comes the disdain. She would come, he would go. No longer together but more united. They were accomplices and friends. There was love, and devotion, and the inexperience left them on the ground. Therefore, they went on the way. But they never let go of their hands._

* * *

 **Sunday Morning**

Chris returned to his home after leaving Yana and Kyan safely home. The comfort of his home. He climbed up the stairs and walked the corridor that led to the upper level bedrooms. He checked Charlotte who was still sleeping soundly. The master bedroom door was partially open. He entered slowly imagining his wife was still sleeping. The bed was empty. He looked to the side to the armchair and saw his precious wife starting at him. He smiled at her and leaned over to greet her with a kiss – as the usual. She didn't reciprocate.

"Are you alright?" he asked her finding weird her odd behavior. He missed her cheerful welcome.

"I'm fine." She replied coldly

That was very odd. She wasn't typically like that, only when pissed at something. He thought of Gianni.

"I heard the news about Gianni. I'm very sorry for that."

"Forget Gianni, he's not my concern…" she stood up abruptly and walked to the bedside table and opened the drawer, "But this is my concern!" she spoke sharply holding a plastic package

"What is this?" he asked puzzled

"Your… mission!" she exclaimed

He frowned confused, "What? What are you talking about?" he stepped closer to her

"Christopher Redfield, I'm talking about divorce so you can continue having your precious missions!"

"What the hell is going on here? Divorce?" he asked in astonishment

"You tell me what the hell is going here!" she raised her voice showing him some pictures of him and Yana together. The most intriguing ones, "I can't believe you're with Her again!"

He lost his composure, he was disconcerted. Had she hired someone to follow him?

"I'm not with her and this is not what you're thinking."

She smirked, "All of them say that! Not to mention I've heard that before!"

"It's the truth! Yana is not my lover and never was and never will be my lover!"

"So why are you two acting behind my back again? Or are you going to deny you were with her since Friday?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not going to deny that. I was in fact with her and Kyan in that mission."

"Why kind of mission is that that you have to lie to your wife and go around like a family with her supposed best friend?"

He held his breathe thoughtful, "I can't tell you that for your own safety."

"Ah and what about Our marriage safety? Do you prefer to give me the divorce instead of telling me truth and save the last chance I'm giving you?"

Chris let out a heavy sigh. He knew that day would come. Probably it took too long to happen and right now it sucked to be living it. Evana threw him a bombshell and an ultimatum as a plus. Great combo. She wasn't like Laureen. His ex-wife's obsession with him would always be the guarantee of their long-standing relationship. Evana was different since they were in Bohma, she was capable to give up their relationship if necessary no matter how painful that could be. However, back then the blonde had a low self-esteem and didn't think she deserved to be happy. But now, she was the opposite, her self-love and confidence could give her the strength to move on to be happy on her own.

They still loved each other no doubt. However, relationships are not sustained with just love.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori, HerpDerp,** **and** **DerrickValore for the reviews :D**

 **I have a lot to say this time. Technically speaking, I used a song and some text and poems to describe better the whole thing that is about the main message I wanted to say to you all who have difficulties on understanding Yana's essence.**

 **Maybe it's not clear, but I like to use psychological elements and concepts in my works, I have a strong passion of Psychology even though I'm not a professional of the area or anything like that, but I'm a person who likes to dig and understand the shadows of the world, the life. Not going into details because that's not the thing here.**

 **The question that seems to be the topic of the previous chapter "What the hell is wrong with Yana" XD**

 **When I read the comments that were with different words of course, I noticed that wasn't reaching her goal of character. Most probably because of my sucking writing and development xD I'm sorry about that.**

 **One of the answers is, Yana was made to never make sense xD When I first created her I had only her physical image in my mind still in the begining of Forbidden Love. I knew basic traits of her, especially her free spirit. What that was supposed to mean? She was intertly a controversial character, the one who portrayed the taboo of relationships, especially about Fidelity as the pattern we have in life of monogamy. Yana initially was never supposed to be a person of just one person. I just knew few reasons for that because in my head she personificated three main taboo pillars such as the fear of relationships, her non-commited nature and polylove. I confess I hadn't dig her so profoundly in Forbidden. All I knew she was supposed to be complicated xD**

 **However, with this sequel that was planned to be more focused on her side of the story, I had to dig her character deeper and understand her old self and new circumstances. As a character that embodied the fear of relationships that trait was more evident in her dealing with pregnancy. She feared the mother-child relationship and also commitment. That also was demonstrated in the comments about her past and in this chapter in the dynamic of her relationship with Piers that was basically a sort of open-relationship type.**

 **Well, with all that said and still not going so further, I wanted to say that I found the perfect word that describes her character full essence, Gypsy. A** **nomadic.  
**

 **It has been mentioned several times how she is known as a mess and she herself admits that because of that different way of being in a world that is full of labels and rules. She doesn't fit most of them, but not as a rebel or to be a bad person. She's just gypsy.  
So what is her drama now? To fit in a world of rules of a military man, the love of her life. Not to mention for being a mother now and an example to the child she put in the world.  
I wanted her to face and demonstrate that even people like her struggle with their own inner world. She's not crazy, she's just not the type of the most labels. And that we are always changing with the things that happen in our life. ****Life is a metamorphosis. She's finding her way in her life, having to balance her old persona and the new person she wants to be and such modifications are never easy to comply.**

 **She questions what is fidelity in a monogamic relationship. She questions why men and women are labeled differently for doing the same things. She questions the maternity taboo. But she never questions Love.  
She has a different vision of love and life. She has a different vision of relationships. She also speaks for the minority on several subjects.**

 **Phew... I hope I didn't mess you heads more with all that explanation xD I'm sorry for that. But one thing I can tell you, I've seen lots of people like her in my life and I used them to base a few things.**

 **Okay, done with serious talk... :D**

 **Wow, we are on chapter 10! I feel like I'm managing to prolong the fic's life, but let's see :D**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	11. The Blood in His Hands

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 _Dead people receive more flowers than the living ones because regret is stronger than gratitude._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chris' POV**

 **Flashback**

 _"Here I only have you! Spending time with your spouse is not optional, should be your priority too!" the brunette shouted walking around the room_

 _"You married me this way! You knew my embrace for the battle!"_

 _"No! You embraced the battle the night you lost Jill!" she yelled bitterly_

 _"…" I exhaled. I had no words for that_

 _"Before that night there was a time you used to dedicate to me, to our relationship."_

 _"I am this way… my priorities change…"_

 _"So divorce me and stop hurting me more than you already did!"_

 _"You don't get it!"_

 _"YOU don't get it!" she shouted angrily and turned around heading to the closet_

 _I followed her with my eyes and saw her grabbing her suitcases, "What are you doing?"_

 _"Saving me!" she huffed_

 _"Saving you?" I asked rhetorically_

 _"Saving the last sane still lying in me from this broken marriage!" she looked at me with a defiant and determined gaze  
_

 _I gasped and left her alone in the room. I was getting tired of her bullshit and for arguing over that. I was walking in the hallway when my eyes attention was taken by the shadowed bedroom of Noah. It seemed to call me and I couldn't resist. I unlocked the door and entered. It was cold and dark. I sat on the armchair only turning on the nightstand lamp and opened the photo album. Some tears dropped on the pages. I was in the verge of my reasoning. I was in the verge of my emotions. Don't know how long I stayed there when I left the house was already empty. There was only me, my shadows and my memories._

 _That was the only time Laureen took the move to abandon me, the only time she gave up on us. She stayed at her parents for about two weeks until I was tired of my loneliness, of those shadows. I begged her to come back. The war with her was better than the vacancy she left in my heart. It was better than the coldness of the winds on the cold bed._

 _I knew her mood swayed from excited to depressed when things weren't working out as she'd like. However she was simpler to deal and I missed that and it was like the words Piers had told me during our separation:_

 _"Her craziness completes you. She is the living body of the turmoil you carry inside"_

 _Her attitude to leave was her ultimatum to us. So painful and revealing. I wanted her by my side no mattered what. After that, things between us changed. We worked our marriage like when we started dating. We were willing to be a family…"_

 **End of Flashback**

I don't want to lose that again as I face the woman that changed my dark emotional world to a lighter one. I don't want to lose my light. The woman that was my rehab from my favorite drug called Laureen. My savior.

Evana has the same defiant gaze, the same expression I saw on Laureen that only time years ago…

 **TPOV**

"Piers is alive…" Chris spoke in a single tone after exhaling deeply, "Yana is not my lover, she's my accomplice. Initially I was going to hide that from her too, but Piers knew her better than me and thought she could be a part of it."

The blonde woman was perplexed. Her lips were parted, but she couldn't speak anything. She knew he was being sincere – she knew him long enough to read that.

"I don't know why you could think I could have an affair with your and my best friend's woman, but I can see someone leading you that way with those pictures. I won't deny we have met, we have hugged like friends… but not that friendly!"

"You forgot to say you have kissed." She said showing him the most compromising picture, "Or is that just the angle?"

He exhaled and bit his lips, "That was an accident!"

She smirked, "An accident?"

"Yeah, it was an accident. I turned my face on the wrong time. Don't you have pictures of our reaction post to that?"

She swallowed, "No…" she spoke almost in a whisper

"I thought so. If we really kissing, don't you think there would have more picture with better angles showing that?"

She looked down thoughtful

"Did you hire someone to follow me?" he asked

She shook her head in denial, "No."

"So apparently someone is trying to separate us."

She let out a sigh and swallowed, "It doesn't change the fact you omitted an important thing from me. you trusted more on Yana than me."

"It's not about trust."

"No? so what is it about?"

"Your ethics."

"My ethics?"

"You're too righteous some times and that makes you vulnerable… what I'm doing is a crime even if it's for a greater good. I don't believe in the system anymore and there are evidences of its corruption… if they suspected of you they would catch you in a lie and I didn't want you go through that. so I hid from your own good sake."

She giggled and lifted her brows once, "For my good sake… did you forget who I used to be for a decade?"

"Scarlet is dead."

"True, but it doesn't mean I lost her skills. I've seen and lived lots of crap in that underground world… unethical things and still I kept my mouth shut."

He swallowed

"So I tell you, it's about trust. You didn't trust me! the system might be corrupted and so are you."

"I just didn't want you in trouble because of me."

"'Killing' him was your idea?"

"Technically yes."

"Tell me what happened."

"Eva…"

"Tell me!"

He let out a sigh, defeated.

 **Flashback**

We went hiking that day. It was a Saturday morning and not a cloud in the sky. There was a steady breeze hitting us all in the face and it was a good day for a hike. No, it was a great day, especially after all the rain the past week. We met at the local park. We were apprehensive but ready for another summer adventure.

Sitting there at the picnic table, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper that had a list of the things he would need for that hike. Compass, first aid kit, climbing rope, food, sleeping bags, and a map rolled up in a hard plastic tube. There was lines, weird symbols, coded numbers and a lot of other stuff he couldn't recognize. On the top of the map, it was stamped "TOP SECRET" and "CANADA GOVERNMENT PROPERTY" right beneath that.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way"

He stared at the map, imagining, what if?

"I know this is going to be extreme hard for all of us, but until this chase won't cede… it's the only way to protect you and have more time to get the bad guys."

He looked down at the map again, reading the coordinates, the symbols and number codes, getting the confidence to find that place on the map.

"There will have a hole that leads to a mine or cave underground. It's an abandoned gold mine. The location you'll be heading to is quite a ways back in the woods, out in the middle of nowhere and they meet you there. The road it's not in any map."

He gave a single nod. So the adventure began. A couple of hours hiking and nothing really being talked about. Just general conversation and the occasional woodland critter could be seen, adding a bit of excitement.

8 hours have passed. He mentioned that he felt like he had hiked more than 30 miles already. Tired and sore, he asked to stop to rest. We started woofing down ham and cheese sandwiches, chocolate cookies and soda like we haven't eaten anything in a week. The funny thing was the sight. We talked and talked for 8 hours, about anything and everything, but the minute food hit out mouths, there was total silence.

He was the first to finish eating, so he grabbed the map to look at it. He was concerned. We were a few miles from the location marked on the map. A couple hours later, we reached the extraction point and spotted the chopper near the edge of the mountain.

"Hey Nick!" I greeted the young Kennedy and only witness at the location

"Redfield. Nivans!" he greeted us back, "Ready?"

Piers looked at me, "Let me know if things get too hard and they get too close."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

"Please, take care of Yana and Kyan for me… especially Yana, she's a bit emotionally unstable once in a while when things get too tough. She gets depressed, feeling lonely and gets the tendency to get impulsive and desperate on such phases. Watch out when she gets on those phases."

"Alright, I will take care of them like my own family! I promise to keep you updated and ask you for some advice on Yana if she gets on such phases."

He nodded with a weak smile, "Thank you!"

We shook hands to seal our pact and then he embraced like brothers in a farewell. He entered the chopper.

"Take care of him Nick!"

"I will!"

 **End of Flashback**

"So Nick is involved too?" she made a face

"And so is Dick and Nicole."

She giggled, "The shadow gang!"

He laughed, "Dick has lived in the underground world for nearly his entire life."

"And the Hart to Hart couple, the group's double agents." she commented making a face

Chris shrugged remaining in silence while Evana processed everything in her own. Nick and Nicole weren't the only double agents in the group. He himself had taken that path, but that part he wasn't really going to share with his wife. Couples would always have some secrets no matter how much they loved each other.

* * *

 **Police Station, Interrogatory Room**

"Who hired you to kill those people and to try to kill a Federal Agent?"

"I didn't kill anyone! The man you are looking for managed to escape by jumping from the balconies" the blond man spoke in his Italian accent, "Vlad Savchenko is the real Neat Freak and the person who killed those people and tried to kill that agent!"

"We found fingerprints on the riffle and no match to this Vlad Savchenko. Want to try again?" the police officer asked with an air of incredibility

"I'm sure the fingerprints won't match mine either! And the truth is that I saved that agent!"

"Of course they won't. The fingerprints don't match Dennis Dubois either which means you are not the person you pretend to be."

"My name is Filippo Larssen. I was born and raised in Italy. I came to the United States to visit a cousin during my vacation and I work at a bank."

"So why were you using Dennis Dubois fake identity?"

Gianni sighed, "Because of Vlad."

At that moment, a Federal Agent whose jurisdiction was superior interrupted the interrogatory. Powerless, the police only option was allow the suspect to be taken by the Feds.

They took him into a van. There was just the driver and the agent who would handle his case.

"Gianni, Gianni, you screwed up this time! We almost couldn't make a deal for you."

"That would be easier if my order was to kill Vlad because I had my gun right at his head!"

"I was taking care of your previous mess!"

Gianni sighed rolling his eyes, "Did you get anything useful this time?" he asked annoyed

"Listen, you're not the one who gives orders or ask questions here!"

"But I'm the one on the track of that moron for several years. I'm tired of him pretending to be 'me' in all the identities you have given me! I'm not the one screwing up here!"

"Someone else called the police and you ended up saving that agent's life. His death would be a huge problem."

"Because of his brother?"

"That too, but because of something else."

"Because of what?"

"That's not of your concern. By the way, how are things at the Mikro Company?"

"The same. The president is going nuts with Vlad's actions."

"Everybody is going crazy with him killing high echelon people."

"The president is worried he will be the next. I noticed he's transferring the new researches to a new location. I still don't know where."

"Any other contact who could 'give' you more info on the matter?"

"I'm trying with someone of the lab and his personal secretary, but the latest one is really hard on the fall."

"Have you tried to seduce her?"

"That's what I've been trying, but she doesn't give any opening to closeness."

"Have you investigated her?"

"Yes. There's not much about her. All I know she lives alone and she has a son who lives with her mother who never visits her, apparently."

"That's weird. Do you know her full name?"

"Laura Ray Shields. Born in 1986. She's not married, apparently a widow and doesn't seem to have a social life."

"Apparently a widow, what is that supposed to mean?"

"There are no records about her being married, but she wears a ring on her left finger and she has a son, it's hard to believe she did him alone!"

"Depends on what you mean by alone…"

"I meant on her own… without a man!"

"In vitro is not an option?"

Gianni giggled, "Whatever, all I know she has a four years old son named Nathan."

The man sighed, "Alright. for now we don't have another mission for you besides the main one."

"To be sure that Piers Nivans is really dead."

"Exactly! That beheaded medical researcher was a great loss. Redfield's story seems to be a huge bullshit and it would be very important to know details from Piers if proven he's alive. We need to know more about that organization!"

"The president of the Mikro Company wants the same info but surely for opposite reasons."

"Don't give it to him! Piers is the only evidence and witness of the existence of that organization and connection with multiple governments."

Gianni shrugged, "Of course I won't! They might know I'm not Dennis Dubois by now."

"Your mission there is ended! We will provide you extra security just in case as you'll be living with your civilian name Gianni Filippo Larssen."

"Okay and what about Vlad? He left marks this time during his jumping."

"Your priority is Piers, if he finds him first… all our work would have been in vain!"

"I still think I should had killed him when I had the chance. He's trained to be silent and would never slip his tongue under any type of torture. A man who has no past, no future and barely a present doesn't fear anything. He has already lost himself the day his town was bombed destroying any other evidence he has ever existed."

"You can prove he existed with that picture!"

They drove Gianni to a new location where he could stay safely.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and HerpDerp** **for the reviews :D You guys are awesome!  
**

 **First I have to apologize if the police station part before the Fed showed up. I'm not a questioning person and I had no idea how to make the interrogatory more plausible and convincing, so apologize for that. I really am not the person who questions anyone in my own life and never demand explanations, so I really had zero ideas of questions that could be made.**

 **Chapter 11! I can feel we are heading to the end. A few mysteries are out.**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	12. Sister

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

 **A/N: Contains Sexual Content and Violence**

* * *

 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'ed ground_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A couple of weeks passed since Chris came up clean with his wife. He got some free days off from work and the Redfield family enjoyed the time to go on a short trip, something he enjoyed to do with his beloved women – almost like when he and Evana used to spend a good time back in Bohma. Actually, that was the chosen location after so many years. They were back to where everything started

"I can't believe I'm here… nothing has really changed, but everything is so changed!" the blonde woman spoke tear-eyed as she observed the small streets, some old faces, some old places and finally the famous rabbit hole – the lavender house.

"This is nostalgic" the male Redfield commented

"Yes, it is!"

"That corner is where I met your mother on a snowy night when she saved my life" he told his little girl pointing at the particular corner while he carried Charlotte on his right arm

"Really? You were becoming an ice-cream?"

The couple giggled, "Yes, pretty much that was the case" the father replied giving a peck on the girl's cheek

"J.D. is taking good care of the house's maintenance. I don't know why I'm surprised…" the blonde commented

"Yeah. Is he home now?"

"No, he said he had something to do, but would stop by later."

"Shall we go in?"

The blonde exhaled, "Yeah, just wait another minute"

"Sure, but are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's just weird that my house doesn't feel like home anymore and I feel like invading someone else's space."

The male Redfield held her in support as they continued facing the house while Evana played with the keys.

Possibly, she was just having a hard time facing the last memories made in that place when she ran away from Stan.

"Yana should be here too… she was the one I first saw when I jumped out the window and fell on the ground" she spoke fighting her tears

"If you don't want, we can stay somewhere else. It's up to you."

"Yeah I know, but I need to face this demon… there are good memories there too! I feel like I've forgotten something and I need to find the missing puzzle piece to feel better with all the crap that is going on… That's why Yana should be here. She's a part of that puzzle too."

"And you two have to reconcile. You have been very mean to her…"

"Yes, I know! But I needed this first, before facing her."

They stayed other minutes there just standing still. The neighbors were still the same and old neighbors who just looked from their windows and doors and wouldn't greet any of them. Things haven't changed.

"Daddy… I want to pee." The little girl broke the silence

The couple exchanged gazes, "You heard the queen. Do you prefer me to go first?" he said taking the keys from his wife's hand

She nodded in agreement

Chris entered the house holding his daugther's hand. Immediately his mind was floated with old memories of his "old bedroom" that lied between the couches and television. The decoration and wallpapers were still the same. Everything was clean just like it used to be, but the house's scent - that was evidently different. A sign to confirm things had really changed besides the little company at his side.

He guided her to the bathroom. The bedroom looked different. It didn't have the feminine décor anymore, the bed sheets were loudly different from Evana's style. He helped the young Redfield in the toilet, he didn't want her to use it before proper cleanse.

(*)

Evana took a deep breath and entered her old little kingdom. Slowly and breathing. Catching every memory that invaded her mind. Memories of her late mother, memories of Alek, memories of her and friends, and foes. Memories of Scarlet. Memories of Evana Larssen Novak – no Redfield. Mrs. Redfield didn't belong to that place, to those memories.

The voices coming from the bedroom reminded of herself as a child when rarely she and her parents visited that house on weekends when her father didn't have to work.

She left that house pregnant of the little girl coming in the hallway alongside the man she saved that fatidic night. Once again pregnant she was back. What a coincidence. The hazel-eyed man smiled at her, proud of her courage to finally be in in their old place they called home for six months back in 2013.

Chris went to pick up the luggage from outside, Evana went to do her favorite hobby like in the old days – to cook to her family a delicious local meal, and after that, there was no rest. She wanted to be the host for her lovely daughter and show her the town just like she did to the man by her side. That was her root.

* * *

 **United States**

Yana played with Kyan at a playground near her apartment building. Chris had told her Evana already knew the truth about Piers, but the old best friends hadn't talked since then. They could call her proud, but Yana didn't go after Evana to demand a sincere apology because the blonde owed her that. She had been mean to her, unfoundedly. The blonde had spoken to her bitter and hurting things. Insulted her enough to damage their longstanding bond. The redhead could understand her friend's side, but that didn't erase the grudges still lying in her heart, only waiting for those simple words. Because as best friends, they would surely move on and be the soul sisters they used to be. But until that day arrived, Yana continued her life waiting anxiously.

She was helping her son build a castle in the sand when suddenly she felt like being observed. She looked around, but didn't find anyone suspect. However, that feeling was enough for her to keep her guard up.

She continued living her days normally. Evana was on a family trip and she kept her normal routine as a single mother. She worked while her son was at school. She did receive extra money Piers used to send her through Chris despite the child support she received from him, but she liked to work. It used to distract her mind. She now worked as a pole teacher at a gym.

The days passed. Saturday afternoon. Yana was leaving the movies with Kyan when she received a message from Evana asking her to pass by her house. The ginger smiled, she could feel the day she was so much waiting for, had finally arrived.

The ginger rang the bell. The door opened.

"Hi Eva." The ginger spoke with a light smile

"Hey Sis! Kyan. Come in"

"How was the trip?" the ginger asked as they walked to the couch in the living room while Kyan went to play with Charlotte.

"It was invigorating!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"I missed you there!"

Yana smiled softly, "Maybe next time I can go…"

"Next year on your birthday. The twins will be already born and a bit grown up by then."

"Are you setting this plan that far ahead?"

"Yes! That trip will be my next year birthday present to you. A girl's trip out!

"Okay, if you say so…" the ginger looked down for a while

Evana lifted her chin making her friend look at her, "I hope until there you will have forgiven me." she had tears forming in her icy blue eyes, "I have been a real bitch with you the last couple years."

"Yes you were…" the green-eyed ginger replied fighting her tears of anticipation

"I'm so sorry for that. Forgive my bitchy behavior… I miss my Soul Sister and I want her back!"

They hugged in missing. They hugged in reconciliation. They hugged like eternal sisters.

"I missed you too!" the ginger spoke sobbing a bit

"I don't know what happened to me… I don't know why I suspected of you, sis!" the blonde spoke bitterly regretted

"Those fucking American bastards messed us up!"

"Yeah, the fucking Americans!"

"Also the fucking hearts between our legs!"

Evana giggled, "Yeah! Fucking hearts!" she separated momently and looked at the ginger, "I'm sorry for had told that shit about you! Who am I to say such thing about you!"

"It's okay. You kinda said the truth. I do admit I have a pulsating heart between my legs… and it's funny now." She started to laugh a bit

"I promise you, I swear to you that nothing nor anyone will ever make me doubt of you and I will never be bitchy with you!" the blonde held her face gently as Yana slightly nodded in agreement. Then they kissed on the lips. Not a sexual kiss, no erotic feeling behind. It was just a kiss of love. A love of true friends. A love of sisters – soul sisters. Just like girly girls from their teenage times. The irreverence of teenage.

When back in Bohma the young group composed of the blonde, the ginger, Alek and Gianni, whom used to spend their time talking, laughing, drinking, dancing, playing music and singing usually at the parks of Bohma or at the lake or even at the public plazas like happy people who had a long living future, a bright and promising future.

A time when all of them thought those moments would last forever. When they thought they would be friends forever as if they would never grow old and adversities wouldn't separate them, as if oblivious to such fact of life. Living the today as if there were no tomorrow, because tomorrow is the today that will be the yesterday, a memory, a dream. The seconds are like flowers, they wither and do not come back.

But yes, those moments would stay forever, because eternal is not a measure in time. Time is a relative concept. The difference between then and now, a second and a day, a long and a short period of time, can be intangible. Eternity is the unforgettable and undeletable moments created, lived. Forever not necessarily means unlimited, permanently. Forever usually lasts only a second, a minute, an untimed moment.

The blonde and the ginger were the only remaining ones from those brilliant times, years that passed in a fraction of a glimpse in the vortex of the time. The first to leave the group was Alek with his sudden and premature death. Then Gianni, leaving only the two girls becoming women and aging in no promising future/present/past. Living no hearty laughers, but in place the farce pleasure. Living the burlesque theater in life without love, friends, hearty memories. Growing up shallow of meaning of life, hopeless. No longer the promising teenagers, but the unworthy human beings whose only talent was tp expose and use their bodies for their living. The only reality that dictated their dark future waiting for the time when one of them would leave the group/the pair by the adversity of life.

How could they have forgotten the magic of the old days in these two years?

They cried on each other's shoulders as if regaining the lost time. Warm embrace. Those weird girls were now two beautiful women, full of scars of life, but stronger. They didn't shine like before, but they certainly had more value, were worthy.

They looked at each other again and smiled fully. No grudges. Just love.

"Fucking allergies!" the ginger commented wiping the blonde's tears

The blonde laughed, "Yeah, fucking allergies" she replied wiping her friend's tears as well, "Why don't we have a girl's night almost like back in the days?"

"Yeah, but what about Chris?"

"He's on a mission. You should spend the days with us while he's gone."

"Yeah, sure, but I have to go home and get mine and Kyan's belongings."

"Now? Let's do it tomorrow."

The ginger stood up from the couch, "I won't take too long, you know my OCD with my personal stuff. I'll be back in half an hour or so."

The blonde sighed and followed her friend to the door, "Alright"

"I love you Sis." The ginger spoke smiling a warm smile

"I love you too, Sister. Take care!"

"I will"

 _Your contract is coming to an end.  
You take the plane at the end of the month.  
Listen a little, I'll be brief.  
You're going to miss me, not just me._

* * *

 **Yana's POV**

I was driving back home when it's still 8:30 o'clock in the night. I am happy again. I have my friend again. Things seemed to be getting back on track in my life. I have a healthy son, a job I like, a beautiful niece and twins on the way. My fiancé, yes my fiancé! The love of my life proposed to me the last time we met and it would be just a matter of time until we could be together again, even if that meant to be in secret. I never had problems with secrets and adventures. My sister and I have scheduled a trip for next year. I can finally see the future opening to me, a better future and my old self somehow getting back. An old self I missed so much. I'm finally getting Yana Chorvat back!

I parked my car at my vacancy and waited the elevator at the garage. It didn't take long. I entered the cabin and took the apartment's keys after leaving my purse hidden in the car as I wouldn't take too long to be back.

I put the key in the keyhole and a strange cold wind passed by me, causing me shivers. I looked around as I recollected myself. I opened the door and turned on the lights. I closed the door when I heard a noise inside, instinctively I unlocked the door to leave, but I froze when I saw the shot on the door that passed by me so quickly.

"If you leave or scream I won't miss the next shot."

I heard a male's voice. I looked back shaking and slowly turned around. He was standing in front of the dining table, leaning back on it with his arms crossed still holding the gun. He had a far-off look of concentration and the coldest gaze I've had ever seen. I hated myself for having separated from my phone right now!

"Come here so I can check you"

I obeyed, approaching him. I didn't have any other option but to obey to his requests. I quivered. I couldn't help it. His calmness – the way he controlled the whole situation. I was terrified in the inside.

"You're beautiful and hot."

I wasn't sure how he wanted me to respond. He kept the gun at the holster on his leg. I thought a way to fight back, but with the quickly glimpse around I could see he had arranged things for his advantage.

"I can see I'm going to spend a longer time with you. You're worth it!" he spoke putting his hand on his groin.

 _Like those girls in the barracks  
Populated to death in disorder  
With cousins who track them  
In the wardrobe, at the end of a rope_

I breathed in rhythm. That was all I could do in a way to prepare my body for the upcoming event.

"Show me what I'm missing out on"

I lifted my skirt in the front, enough to reveal the lacy thong I was wearing underneath.

"Let me see the back"

I turned and allowed him to see my bare butt. I was very nervous now. He was just standing there, examining me. I felt very exposed and vulnerable, after all that was the Neat Freak – a cold blood assassin.

"Strip for me"

He wanted me completely naked! I didn't love or enjoy the idea. It was actually humiliating. I felt like going to throw up and cry. But I needed to keep my emotions in order. Yet, I felt worse than in my Ditta's days. I was trying my hardest to not react, to be monotone, to not be the emotional girl. My body was trembling but I think my expression was blank.

I searched for his reaction as he circled around me and passed his hands on my arms, rubbing slowly against my body. For some reason he wanted me to know I turned him on. He didn't come across as total disrespectful, but strangely caring. I pulled my top over my head and unzipped my skirt stepping out of it.

"Bra and panties too"

I removed them. The sensation of standing before him completely naked while he was fully clothed was terrifying. I remained standing still. Frozen. Paralyzed.

"I want you to get on your knees and tell me where Piers Nivans is."

"I don't know. I really don't know" My voice was cracking

He took me and bend me over the dining table. He spanked me. Hard. Methodically. That wouldn't be the first time a man treated me that way. I handled it in silent. I heard him unzip his pants and I spread my legs out, providing him easy access.

 _There is not one that protects themselves  
To dream of being alone with you.  
You are attracting as a beautiful trap,  
Your lips shine like a bait_

He paused, "Are you giving it so easily to me? Won't you beg for me to not do it?"

"I don't fight the inevitable. Just do whatever you want to do."

He breathed, "You're beautifully weird. I liked you."

I felt his hands grab my hips and pull me back to him quickly, rubbing against me. He stopped and I heard him opening a condom package, then he entered me quickly, without easing into it and thrusted hard right away, pressing me against the table. Just like those days when I tolerated things I didn't like or want, felt dirty, used… raped – even if I was paid. Different of this time. I was about to pay with my own life.

"How do you like it?" he asked

I gasped, "How do I like it? Does it really matter?"

"I liked you. You treat me nice and I can be nice to you and spare your beauty... and if you give me the info I want, I can spare you from being dismembered and let your son - that beautiful little angel - live."

Now he hit my weakest point. My whole body felt a strong pain spreading all over my body just with the thought. Since I decided to be a mother, my son became the main reason for me to live and be a better person. A better example. I didn't matter giving my life for him, but under more normal circumstances because right now, I would give my life for him but I still no have the peace of mind wherever I was going – if there's any place to go after I die – because I would no longer be able to protect him or give another life for him. This monster could still go after him.

"There's no guarantee you will spare his life"

"Have you ever heard I did kill any child?"

I shook my head in denial

"It's not my interest"

"So why are you threatening him?"

"Because I can open an exception to accomplish my mission and make that bastard come out from his grave. That's what family people do, right? Your sacrifice will surely get his attention and he will want to defend his little angel"

I swallowed hard. I wish my sacrifice would spare the love of my life too. I didn't want to be the traitor and feel like an accomplice to this monster. However, I didn't have any other option but to say everything I knew because a part of me believes Piers will be capable to run away and protect our child. I'm not a traitor, but in my math giving the freak the info I have will give the others more time, will give Kyan more time.

"I'll tell you what I know"

He pulled out and turned me to him. He took the knife from the holster as a loud sign for me not to be act clever. I stared at his eyes – strangely, they didn't seem so cold this time.

"He's under the protection of the Canadian Government and they relocate him with frequency, so I don't know where he is by now. I don't know who hides him and the only way he contacted was through letters sent anonymously and left under my door I don't know by who. That's all I know, I swear."

He looked at me in the eyes intensely, reading every reaction he could take from it. Then he studied my face, my body from head to toe surely looking for any sign that could catch me on a lie. I made sure to keep everything in place and naturally. Reading those body language sign books and the theatrical lessons to be an actress and the intensive course to learn how to lie I had with Nick were useful right now. Using parts of the truth were part of the secret to succeed.

"Lay on the table and spread your legs. I'll be your last one..."

I obeyed. He was still hard. This time he treated me surprisingly with a lot of care, almost lovingly. He wore black gloves and a long sleeved shirt of a seemingly bikini material. He had no facial hair, besides the blond brows. I could tell he wore a wig that resembled Gianni's hairstyle, actually they did share physical resemblances. No doubt everybody could point Gianni as the Neat Freak. He caressed my body as if making love to me. He used his thumb in my spot, studying how I liked to be played. He really seemed to want to please me and make me forget I was actually being raped.

"Mmm, you feel so fucking good" he groaned as he fucked me. With a few final pumps, he emptied himself and pulled out removing the condom. He put on his pants and kept the used condom in his pocket. I lay breathless on the table, too wasted to move, "Now let's go to the bathroom." He demanded taking me by the grip

We entered the bathroom. The tub was full. He had everything in mind. I noticed a metallic suitcase near the sink. He opened it.

"Take a full bath. Clean inside yourself with the bathroom hose and use this soap" he said calmly and simply stayed there watching my every move apparently with delight, "You're so beautiful that makes me want to keep your beauty intact and not use my blade on your delicate skin. You even made me come."

"Don't need to kill me… I gave you info and everything you wanted."

He exhaled nodding his head in agreement, "True that, you're cool but you're a witness!"

"Witness of what? I'm removing any trace you might have left in me and I don't even know you."

He smiled weakly and leaned closer. He caressed my cheek as he held the knife on his left hand – he was left-handed – then he held my hair and then kissed me.

"You're really cool!" he caressed my hair, "Now brush your teeth and wash your hair. I have something to keep your beauty intact." He stepped away back to his suitcase

 _Your contract is coming to an end.  
You take the plane at the end of the month.  
Listen a little, I'll be brief.  
You're going to miss me, not just me  
Not just to me..._

* * *

 **TPOV**

Evana was restless in her house, checking the watch every minute. The children were already sleeping. Yana was taking too long to get back and didn't answer any phone call which got her nerves on fire of preoccupation making her call the police.

Gianni arrived at the apartment building where Yana used to live. He didn't have a good feeling and decided to check on her and Kyan. He knew Evana had a high security around her house. Yana in the other hand also had security to watch her, but something got his attention. He didn't see any around.

"Damn it!" he cursed hurrying to her apartment after seeing the doorman dead in his cabin

He put his ear on the door checking for any sound, but nothing. Everything was silent. He used a lock pick and entered the apartment noticing her keys on the door lock and the shot hole on the door. He smelt the scent of cleaning products and a sharp pain spread on his chest. He held his gun heading to the rooms walking silently. He noticed there was still movement in one of the rooms. He stepped closer by the door and despair took over him as he saw the Neat Freak sitting on the bed holding a pocket-handkerchief on Yana's mouth while she seemed to be collapsing laying on her back.

Without any second thoughts, Gianni shot the man, taking him off guard.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled entering the room as he saw the assassin still up reaching for his gun on his leg holster to shoot him back. He shot him again. He was hard on the fall. The Neat Freak left his gun fall on the ground succumbing to his injuries, but not before giving his final act and stabbed Yana on the abdomen.

"NOOOO!" Gianni yelled in despair shooting the man multiples times, including in the head. It was the end of the Neat Freak. Immediately he took Yana's body in his arms and hurried to the hospital, "Hang in there Ginger. Please, don't die on me!"

(*)

 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground (_Howl - Florence + The Machine)

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori and HerpDerp** **for the reviews.**

 **The song during Yana's POV are translated parts of the song Moi Elsie by Elisapie. The other song1s part is of a song the model of Yana in real life likes. I put it as a tribute to my precious ginger pepper :(  
**

 **Okay, now it's the time of my confessionary, I still couldn't overcome what I just did. I'm still crying rivers, I might cry oceans!  
This chapter contains very personal stories that I myself have gone through, but I'm not a ghost! I'm living and fine, maybe this chapter has worked as a therapy for me. It's hard to face demons, inner shadows, traumas...  
**

 **I so wanna cry right now! My Yana T_T**

 **I'm actually speechless right now and all I can say is... Stay Tuned**

 **T_T**


	13. Pepper

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Daylight  
**

"What are the prognosis?" Piers asked in concern

Chris shook his head, "None…Doctors said she's not getting any better… I'm sorry man." He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in support

"Would you give up that easy if it was Evana or even Claire?" Piers frowned in annoyance. He didn't like Chris' realization that there was nothing else to do

"No, I wouldn't! But keeping someone like that is not an act of love either, it's selfishness! Isn't enough what she been through after been raped, poisoned and stabbed at once?"

"She's fighting, I know that!"

"Or maybe she's just waiting the people to let her go… you know how much she hated been a trouble to anyone."

Piers shook his head in denial, "No! She's waiting… she's waiting for me and I'm going to save her."

Chris crossed his arms, "And how do you intend to do that?"

Piers looked down briefly biting his lips and looked up straight to his old friend's eyes, "By giving her my blood."

Chris frowned puzzled uncrossing his arms, "Your blood?"

"Yeah, but I'll need your help."

"I don't know how to use a syringe for that."

Piers gasped, "But you won't have to use a syringe, besides it's not my current blood. We still don't know how the effects could affect her."

Chris made a face waiting for a good explanation

Piers took a pause and inhaled deeply, "The blood sample stored In the BSAA's sample's storage lab"

"What?!" Chris yelled in shock, "You want to turn her into a B.O.W.!"

"Of course not Chris! The manipulated sample that keeps the regenerative properties of the C-Virus, that's the only thing that will save her!"

Chris gasped, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Do you see any B.O.W. here? Of course you don't! That's what I'm asking you because I'm just trying to save the woman I love. If that doesn't work, so I'll have the peace of conscience that I tried to do everything for her."

Chris sighed frowning biting his lips, "You know that part of the BSAA is not my area."

Piers rolled his eyes, "Who in the BSAA will say no to you, Chris?"

"You know things have changed a bit…"

"Yeah, I know! But I also know that taking samples won't be hard for you because you and I know what you have done after New York, right?"

"You're blackmailing me? You know I wasn't put in that by my self-will!"

"No, I'm too far from that, but if you don't want to do it, it's okay, I'll do it myself." Piers replied passing by his longtime friend

Chris held him by the arm, "Where the fuck do you think are you going?"

"I'm going to save my fiancée and mother of my son!" he spoke with a determined expression

Chris passed by him touching the old second in command to stay, "You're not going anywhere! Don't need another friend in the dirt here." He headed to the door leaving Piers alone and behind in the room

* * *

 **Interrogation Room, Unknown Place**

Gianni was seating on the chair facing the dark haired woman sitting across from him, separated by a desk.

"The other man cleaned himself and was completely shaved from head to toe with exception of the eyebrows. He didn't let prints anywhere, but that was obvious since he was wearing a special glove. However the DNA in the condom proved you didn't rape the victim, Yana Chorvat."

"Told you so!" the blond man spoke with an obvious tone

"It doesn't mean you're not the Neat Freak" she replied coldly

Gianni rolled his eyes with a sigh, "You guys must be really blind or stupid! You have the Neat Freak's body!"

"You could be an accomplice since you seem to know so much about him and it wasn't the first time you two were together in the same place"

"That was premeditated by Vlad. I fell on his trap, but at least I saved your boyfriend and tried to save my friend…" he replied not hiding his sadness about the ginger's fate

Agent Portman let out a long composed sigh as Leon S. Kennedy entered the room holding some files.

"Who are you working for?" the American Government agent asked with a serious face the blond man under their power

Gianni stared them in silence

"Your fate is in my hands now. Espionage Act is a big violation. You can get for life to death penalty… unless you start talking" Leon smirked

"If you had proof I'm a spy, you would know for whom I'd be working for. You're just bluffing to test me. Look at this place! It's not even official."

"But you have the distinct scent of a spy…"

"And we are Governments' people with enough power to make your life miserable" the dark haired woman spoke calmly – a deadly calmness that contrasted with her stunning beauty

"Corrupted Governments by the way. I'm not scared" Gianni shrugged with a mock

Leon sighed heavily, "Look… Gianni… we don't really need to discuss politics here. Actually, we can help each other. You can help us with the information we need and in counterpart, we can save your ass. So, don't be a stupid blond!"

Gianni rested his back on the chair after a sigh, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything about the Neat Freak" the woman replied

"It's a long story"

"We have all the time!" Leon replied sitting on the border of the table

Gianni sighed after a shrug

* * *

 **Yana's POV**

I know I'm in a hospital, but all I can see is a movie in that screen on the wall. That's so weird! But I know so well that movie star…

The stage, the desire in their eyes, the power in my control. I felt powerful seeing those men holding their dicks in their hands waiting anxiously to spend on me with little I did. A leg here, the butt there, the spins, rolling on the ground and the theatrical naughty face. The more I made them wait, the more they were about to kill each other or to die in excitement.

 **Bohma, June 2013**

I really enjoyed the fun of lust until the night I saw a non-familiar face looking at me, hypnotized, but not starving like the others, so I danced for him. I focused my power on him. I gave my all of stage for him.

"Will you join me for a drink?"

He smiled and then made a seductive face, "Sure, but can we go private later?"

American accent? Okay… what a coincidence… But yeah, of course we can and shall go private hottie! I saw you in the crowd and that's why I'm here! I was dancing for you! I saw you were hypnotized and I wouldn't miss the opportunity to get a handsome foreigner, "Absolutely! Do you want to drink here or in the bedroom?" seeing you closer, I definitely want to go on an adventure with you!

(*)

"I don't have anyone waiting for me home"

"That's hard to believe!" I replied with sarcasm, I just couldn't help it.

"Why?"

"Handsome men always have someone waiting for them… somehow…"

"Not for military like me… it's hard keeping someone, relationships…"

Military? Hum, what another coincidence!

"Well, men like you are not for any woman" I shrugged

I just didn't know I'd become the enchanted forever after that. The spell returned to the magician.

He was the one with the power… the power to encage a bird like me. No, never felt like being encaged. He became my garden and my favorite flower to consume the nectar. He became my world. My undreamed dream. My life…

(*)

 **Daylight during those sensational two weeks!**

"Where are we going today?" he asked as he finished dressing himself after sleeping with me in my old rented room in that yellow house

"To an old castle, the only in town!" I replied zipping my skirt

"Is there a castle here?"

"Yeah, there is. It's abandoned, some say it's haunted, but I don't believe that!"

"Oh and you want to take me to a haunted place?"

"Arent you a brave men? You fight those creatures that are almost the same" I joked

"There's a huge difference between fighting B. and facing a ghost!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his face, did he really believe in ghosts? I wondered… "There's an incredible view of the whole town!"

"So you have been there?"

"Yes! Adventurers always visit that place… as a matter of fact it's pretty much well conserved considering it's abandoned! You will like it… if you're not a chicken…"

"I'm not a chicken! But isn't it illegal to get in in such places without permission?"

"We have my permission!" I replied planting a kiss on his thick lips that I so much like to feel.

He giggled, "You're crazy!"

"I'm a crazy sane" I joked in reply, "So, shall we get going? Luckily there won't have anyone else there… or anything."

(*)

We entered the conserved part of the ruins of the old castle that led to one of the towers that had its view to the whole Bohma. Nobody really cared about that place, at least, no one from town. There was no security and the city was a calm place, so people kept respect for the ruins even though very few dared to enter it. Most of time only visitors had the courage. Funny thing that usually outsiders give more value to some place than the own habitants.

There was no ghostly appearance or security. The place only belonged to the two of us. It had been a long time since the last time I visited the castle. I had nearly forgotten its terrific view. It was a cool morning. The breeze felt amazing on our skins. We kissed and took some pictures of the landscape. Selfies. Our first picture together.

I sat at the parapet facing him and opened my legs so he could position in the middle while we kissed more feverously. I trusted him. He wouldn't let me fall. I just couldn't help the fire that ignited in me every time we stayed alone. We were at the top of the world – literally.

We kissed wetly. I grabbed his bulge.

"What are you doing?" he stopped the kiss taken aback

I smiled, "I never did IT here…" I licked my lips seductively

He was funnily paralyzed. Surely, he understood my suggestion and his brain was clearly thinking about the possibility of making it happen. I waited him to finally have his circuits working back. That time he was so composed of his emotions. The military style.

"Someone might see us here." He spoke nearly whispering

"Nobody pays really cares."

"Someone can enter"

"We don't need to stay fully naked." I put my tiny panties to the side loudly inviting him in

He giggled, "You're crazy!"

"And you like it!" I jumped down on the floor and grabbed him by his waist pulling him close to me as I kissed those lips passionately until we lost our breathes.

 _It's cold outside  
Why don't you come in  
I know, my walls are crumbling  
It's late at night  
And lately I've been alone  
But that could be changing  
What you do to me  
Conjures up feelings  
I've never felt before  
And your company I adore  
So deliciously  
Gold and burgundy  
Sink into me I feel so warm  
I feel you  
I taste you the smoothest wine  
Like velvet  
Can't help it  
This love's divine  
The moon is full  
The stars are aligned  
I know, just look into my eyes  
It's beautiful,  
Your skin against mine  
I hope, you let your mind take flight  
Under velvet skies  
Lover we can fly away from the world  
Let all of our love unfurl  
What a gorgeous ride  
You don't have to hide  
A thing from me, I am your girl  
I taste you the smoothest wine  
Like velvet  
Can't help it  
This love's divine (Velvet – Fergie)_

No, the condom didn't break. I know I had said that… but I just didn't want to admit to myself I had screwed myself up – stupid pride. I was only lying to myself because the condom didn't break. Actually, there was no condom.

He made my deepest wishes to come true, but also my greatest fear. That was the day he planted his seed inside of me. I let it happen, but I didn't plan it.

That was the first time we felt each other completely – his warmth inside. The first time I made love.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for your father" wait a minute, I replied thinking it was Kyan, but who I see is a little ginger girl, "Who are you?"

"Sorry the long mom. I just got here. I'll stay with you while we wait for dad…"

Mom? What the fuck 'mom'? I only have one child and is a boy! The little girl's voice even laughs at my face! Something is wrong here. Very wrong here!

"I'm going to protect you from anything, any harm..."

 _Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

* * *

 **Hospital, Daylight**

 _Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again_

 _Will you fly me away?  
I believe we'll meet again.  
I will eternally sing, Scarlet Love Song.  
_

 **Piers' POV**

I hate hospitals and you know that… But it doesn't matter right now. I shouldn't be here either, but it doesn't matter either right now. I'd be in hell if I had to – just to be with you.

Your hands are cold – so opposite to your warm touch. Your skin so pale. The tube in your nose. You're silent – I don't recognize it. So used to your vibrant personality, loudly at times when you cursed something, or someone. When you sang while cleaning the house pretending to hold a mike, or when you gave your show in the shower. Such beautiful voice.

Not my Pepper…

 _Ah, someday I'll become the wind and fly away.  
I will go wherever you are.  
Even when the eternal flow of time fades,  
My memories of you will shine like a miracle._

Do you remember when we met in Burlesque? That video doesn't stop rolling in my head – 5 years and four months ago our lives were changed. My persona was changed.

Who would say that going out for a casual night out would turn me upside down. I never would imagine that enchanter ginger dancing and spinning on the pole on that stage would be the mother of my son. The woman I most loved.

That time I thought I loved someone else. I didn't know what love did really mean.

I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop me. I lived it all. I followed you everywhere you wanted me to go. No real objection.

I did things I never thought I would – I could.

I followed the wind. I flew in the wind of the gypsy ginger. I let her guide me for two weeks. I didn't know what I was doing. I just let it be. I just needed to know her name.

"Yana. Yana Chorvat" she spoke so proud. She loved being who she was. She knew who she was back then…

She was pure – a pure mess – but she was pure.

 _Will you fly me away?  
Now closing my eyes,  
I see you in my heart._

There was not a single day she didn't make me laugh, made me fly high. Me, a sniper, who was used to be at the heights. Under control.

That ginger made me lose control. I didn't really know what I was doing. All I knew was that I loved doing those things, following her lead, the second in command – a position I was so comfortable.

I loved watching her improvise a new daily agenda as she introduced me to the town – her town. She loved live in that town! She loved that place. There was passion in her eyes told me her life stories in that place. The town didn't love her – the people, but she didn't give a fuck to that. Giggles. She was a mouthful and cursing was part of her so unique personality.

 _With blue roses scattered on your wings,  
There comes a time when everyone must fly away.  
Until the moment my body turns to ash,  
I'll be falling._

If I wasn't so obsessed with my work… with America. Sigh… I could understand why stayed in that "magical" town. There was definitely a different vibe there.

I was enchanted by the gypsy ginger wind – Pepper wind. I did things I had never done before, such as sex in public.

Do you remember that? Our first sex in public in that old castle?

That day was so special! Special in every sense! The first you made love. My first time in public. The first time I exploded our passion and we became one… one plus two makes there that equals Kyan. We made love that day and we also made Kyan… We just didn't know that.

But now when I see the whole movie, I can so classify things clearly.

Maybe we manage to classify things too late and we wasted such precious time.

The time we don't have anymore…

 _Even the tears overflowing again,  
I believe  
They'll give life to the withered flowers.  
Even when the eternal flow of time fades,  
Drops of love will shine like a miracle._

And I took all that from her – from you. Now I know I'm not a good guider or leader. I cut your wings… I encaged the flying bird. I dissipated the wind.

And you still loved me until the very end! You gave your all! You gave more than you could! You devoted yourself to a follower!

Was I really that good in keeping appearances? Not everything that shines is gold.

It's all my fault!

And my last resource is to give you my own blood. My last hope, my only hope.

That's all I have to give you… besides giving you your wings back.

I can still feel you're fighting and has always been waiting for me.

I heard you tend to have terrible crisis when left alone. You have been resuscitated several times and I hate seeing you suffering like this. You always had a good and strong heart. You always welcomed me with all the happiness and your cheerful glitter and you were there when I most needed!

So it's my time to do the same for you. Fuck the protocol; fuck the rules. You're the priority here!

They say you maybe can still listen to everyone is telling you and now is my time. So before you decide what is best for you I need to tell you:

Thank you for stepping into my life and messing it up a little bit, but your mess was the best thing that ever happened to me! how I wish I could've had done it so differently. I wish I hadn't wasted so much time figuring myself out. I should've had kicked Nico's ass and flied away with you and Kyan to wherever you wanted to go.

You gave me the best moments, the best memories. You gave me some glitter. Giggles. The best laughers. You gave me shelter. You gave me support. You gave me – us – your life! You are the best.

You taught me so much! You taught me how to love you and how to love so differently! Thank you for giving me Kyan and I promise you I will take care of him with all I have and more! No one will touch him!

They took you from me, but they gave me "super powers" back and I will make the best use of it to protect our child, our love seed.

I'm very sorry for all the crap I put you in. I never meant to screw up your life, your routine, your magical world.

I always trusted you and supported you in whatever you wanted, so I'll continue doing it. I trust your judgment and I'll follow whatever you decide for yourself.

Just never forget I Love You and I will continue loving you whenever you are. Kyan loves you too.

But I'm here to set you free from all the crap, I'm here for love – true love. Transcendental love. My true love.

So please… Just do whatever is the best for you, Pepper, Yana Chorvat!

 _Will you fly me away?  
I believe we'll meet again.  
Now closing my eyes,  
I see you in my heart... __Scarlet Love Song._

 _Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

 **TPOV**

He kissed her cold and dry lips for the last time, as the machines' indicator remained continuous its signal while the doctors entered the room in a hurry.

He saw the despair of Yana's soul sister as she realized a part of her soul had left her.

The blonde woman was inconsolable and mad. She didn't want her husband's consolation. She was untouchable. Unreachable.

 _The times when we would play about  
The way we used to scream and shout  
We never dreamed you'd go your own sweet way  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby  
Goodbye my friend  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
But I can still feel you here  
It's not the end  
Gotta keep it strong  
Before the pain turns into fear  
So glad we made it  
Time will never never ever change it  
No no no no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
And don't forget you can rely  
No no no no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
And don't forget on me, you can rely (no no no no)  
I will help, help you on your way  
I will be with you everyday  
No no no no  
I will be with you everyday (Goodbye – Spice Girls)_

Piers, dressed in disguise to not be recognized, left the room heartbroken and witnessed everything in a strangely silent slow motion. He was numb. He could interpret Chris was trying to make her think of her pregnant condition, but her soul pain was too much.

Distantly he could hear her voice screaming for her sister until the moment her shouting voice broke all the seemly glass that obfuscated the sound.

"You killed her!"

Her voice and her sharp enraged gaze stabbed his soul. He didn't protest. A part of him believed that. however, she had told that to both him and Chris. The Americans that entered their lives and introduced them to a world of nightmares.

Both men knew Evana was just hurt. They didn't take it so personal. However, their hearts finished breaking when the blonde assumed she had killed her sister too when she insisted to Yana stay with her so they could still kind of live the union they had back in Bohma. She should've let her gypsy soul just fly away to a secure place when she had the chance a few years ago. That would be a change of fates and Yana would still be alive. They wouldn't have to deal with the one side of the line being disconnected permanently.

* * *

 **Thank you Xaori,** ** **silver scropion** and HerpDerp** **for the reviews and words. You guys are incredible!  
**

 **I'd like to apologize for taking longer this time, but so much happened in my life these past weeks, besides the health, crazy happenings, it happened a stupid decrease of flow and inspiration to write... okay, Demotivation.**

 **I was really affected with the previous chapter I guess and now heading to the end of the story, I needed to set better my plans for the upcoming events.**

 **The good side was that this mini writing vacation helped me to connect a bit (again) with my vibe when I wrote Forbidden. I hope this is a romantic chapter, now that I think better.. hummm.**

 **I also got ideas to how to continue the story (not that I didn't know), but now I have the events set in place (in my head).**

 **Now it's the time I start crying like a baby :(**

 **It's a serious confession, by the end I really used a personal experience (with my cat that died in January 2017). He had a liver problem and fought really hard until he couldn't make it. His doctor had commented with me how much he changed when he saw me there with him, even succumbing to his condition. That really hurt my soul because I watched him die slowly and I saw him being stubborn to stay while he was all fucked up in a tube in his arm and wearing diaper. He tried many times to stand up and even made it when we started the treatment and had hope he would overcome it. However, his condition had ups and downs and there were several times that his heart stopped right after I left the clinic. His doctor managed to bring him back several times, but with the time being, he was taking longer to return. So this chapter is a tribute for him and all the other pets I've lost recently, especially this year. It still hurts and lately I've been crying missing them. Unfortunately, life is not a fairtytale and my cat, Syd, taught me so much during his sick phase. He was poisoned after eating a lizard most probably because he loved hunting lizards (By the way I like lizards! I don't blame the lizard because I had read an article about something in their skin or body that causes liver problems to the animals that eat them, so it's a Nature thing!). Syd loved hunting, so it just happened! We took long to really realize what was the real cause of his liver problem. but now we have the lesson! It caught his life, but now we are more aware of such things and dangers and how to prevent and fight if it ever happen again, Hopefully it won't!**

 **So I really watched him fight to stay with me, we loved each other very much! He used to welcome me happily every time when he was fine and when he felt sick of stupid things he used to look for me. So it was very painful to me to watch my cat sacrificing and struggling his pain to try to comfort me. So I really reached the level of talking a lot to him and tell him that he should do what would be the best for him because it hurt me to see him that way. Of course I would prefer him to still be with me, but what about the sequels? Wouldn't I be selfish in wanting my beloved to live a life and a condition that was so opposite to who he used to be? Wouldn't that be causing him more suffering? So I told him, he could go and asked him to forgive me for any mistake, but that wasn't a life for him and in heaven he wouldn't suffer anymore. But if he would overcome and get healthy again so he should fight with everything he had. So I just let the fate decide what would be the best for him, so he finally rested.**

 **So, to write this chapter I visited that wound that I need to heal better, so somehow this story is being my therapy with a few things as I had said before.**

 **I'm a story teller and this story has particularly being the one that I've been telling parts of my own story.**

 **Okay, enough tears and sadness!**

 **I have used a few songs during the chapter. So here it is the soundtrack (So chic huh! xD)**

 **Velvet - Fergie**

 **Hello - Evanescence**

 **Goodbye - Spice Girls**

 **Scarlet Love Song - X Japan: This one has special meaning to the story, I was actually going to name the chapter with this song's title, but I thought you could be confused with the Scarlet because of Eva's alter ego in Forbidden...BUUUT as a person that loves colors, I knew Scarlet is also a type of red, soooo in the math, the song fit Yana's theme for this chapter as she's a redhead (duuhh xD) I know I could alter that detail during my writing but that's why I kept the original lyrics as Scarlet in the sentences.**

 **So for now I'm going and I won't promise when I will update again because I'll have this weekend taking all my time since it's my bday on sep 9th, so I might just go back to writing on Monday, but let's see!**

 **As always, thank you for all the support and patience and more importantly, STAY TUNED!**


	14. Un peu de nous

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

 **BSAA Main Headquarter, Chris Redfield's Cabin**

 **Morning**

Chris was standing up facing the large window with his hands on his waist as he listened to his old friend and Government Agent Leon S. Kennedy who updated him on the subject of Evana's cousin.

"So they'll just extradite him back to Italy?"

"Yes. He didn't do anything against the U.S., the lack of evidence of his participation on any of the Neat Freak's crimes counted positive for him. He used fake names but we didn't have the primary source that helped him on that, so that could indicate that he could've had done it by himself… In the end we didn't have a strong case against him."

"Not to mention his cooperation in revealing to Neat Freak's real identity…"

"Yeah, that was the cherry of the cake!"

"Any luck with the information he gave about him?"

"Not much for now. We know there was a real sterilized small village in Russia with the name he cited. No records left and as an orphan child, the government easily changed his name…"

"And fate!"

"Yeah! And the other significant name he provided proved to be right. The Neat Freak used to work as a classified high rank agent, specialist in processing crime scenes. He only worked in big and complex cases."

"A man without a past and future, with a powerful knowledge in forensic and inside position... The perfect shadow for the corrupted interests"

"Exactly, and the Russian Government doesn't really seem willing to cooperate that much after all."

Chris giggled, "I'm not surprised!"

"Me neither."

"So, Italy got their hands on Gianni easily and you and I know that nothing will really happen to him either"

Leon exhaled, "Yeah… He definitely has big hands around his ass that will protect him there"

"Yeah… but maybe that will be a good thing for him… and Eva." Chris let out a long sigh

"Did she decide to forgive him?" Leon asked out of curiosity

Chris turned around and sat on his chair and looked at the blue-eyed man in front of him, "Yes and no. she seems very confused with all these things."

"It's understandable."

"Yes it is. I don't judge her on that" he rested his back and looked down

Leon observed the hazel-eyed man's behavior; he looked sad and distant. He remembered what Jill had commented with him a couple of days ago when he arrived home and saw the longtime friends together in the living room, he noticed the heavy atmosphere.

"You're still not talking, right?" Leon asked or more exactly exclaimed

Chris let out a heavy sigh and shook his head in confirmation, "We only talk the necessary – our children - and we treat each with diplomacy in front of Charlotte and Kyan."

"I see… just give her some time. She just buried her only sister."

"Yeah I know and I am giving her all the time she needs. I'm even sleeping in the guest room… almost like when we were in Bohma."

"She's a reasoning person. She will stop blaming you and Piers with the time being."

"I hope so…"

A moment of silence

"By the way, did you get any further information about the Mikro Company's involvement with the case of those missing corpses or anything else?" Chris asked

"According to Gianni they had a few smaller labs in 3 isolated areas of 3 different states to conduct their experiments. Apparently all the known viruses, parasites, fungus, etc., we have knowledge so far, to create specific vaccines for each possible infection but they were also manipulating them to create unnamed vaccines for future infections. And to do all that, they needed the survivors of outbreaks who still had traces of the infections inside their bodies and more exactly had acquired immunity… and according to Gianni's words, easy targets. However they did considered using Jill, Sherry, Jake and Claire for the experiments too"

"They have killed people in that process!"

"All in name of the science and future protection of civilians… what a bushtit!" Leon smirked

"Tell me about it! That's what they all say so they can continue their business running, but we know that's not what they do behind the stage, right!"

"Yeah and still in Gianni's testimony, the president of the company seemed quite shaken about the Neat Freak's activities, which was intriguing because it left open to what side the Neat Freak really was working for."

"That's what I can't forgive about Gianni! He killed a key witness!" Chris spoke in annoyance

Leon shrugged, "If he ever talked. He was highly trained for silence and I doubt he would say anything even under torture."

"But we could've had the chance to see some 'fuss' if he was under custody."

"Yeah… we're back to zero."

Chris nodded in agreement, "Did you visit the labs?"

"Yes, there was nothing in any of them. Gianni had already mentioned that the weird behavior of the president of Mikro Company was relocating things, but he didn't have time to discover the new locations."

"You know, I feel like paying a visit at this so called company"

"Sure you can do that!" Leon smiled in agreement foreseeing Redfield's plan

"Oh by the way, off the record… the company is funded by the Government behind the scene" Leon spoke whispering leaning over the table a bit

Chris smiled, "Good to know. That means we have good evidences to continue investigating this company closely." He replied with a low voice tone

The men continued talking, but never mentioned Piers or their intentions on that matter. They knew there could have extra ears even inside the BSAA.

* * *

 **Early November 2019**

 _Dead people receive more flowers than the living ones because regret is stronger than gratitude._

There she was, near the sunset on an autumn day, holding a photograph. She was alone. The place was deadly silent. She enjoyed it. How much things had changed in four years. She stayed there standing still, lost in her thoughts. She remained there staring at the large gravestone near a large tree.

" _No, I do not want to be loved unconditionally. I want to be shown when I am treating you less than you deserve. I want you to leave if I ever start making you promises I do not see through. Love me for my flaws, yes, but don't you dare ever allow them to hurt you._ "

"That's what he told you in the last reconciliation before all the subject became…divorce." She spoke calmly. "The last reconciliation…" she sighed. "How could you know that would be the last? That would've had worked if you hadn't gone crazy again, right? You stopped taking your meds and let your acid tongue to corrode everything until you lost it all, but one thing…"

The longhaired brunette woman, wearing a formal green suit sensed something and looked to the side, widening her brown eyes, immediately ran away and hid herself behind the large tree, hoping no one had seen her – he hadn't seen her.

Her breathing was chocking, her heart accelerated. She wanted but couldn't take a sneak peek. They were so close, but so far. She payed attention to every move he made. Initially, he stayed in silence for a considerate time. It gave her time to get calmer, yet her heart was like a blender.

"Today is your birthday, I brought you flowers; your favorite ones. I hope you like it. I'm sorry I couldn't come last year, but things are not easy for me lately… But I promised to myself I wouldn't miss this year. I know you loved your birthdays and how much you hated when we didn't celebrate it "properly"."

His voice. It caused her shivers.

"I know this is not a proper way to celebrate anything and I hope you're not disliking my presence here… don't know if you still want me to come here…"

A moment of silence.

She inhaled by her nose and exhaled by her mouth as silent as she could. Her heart pumping out with an unnecessary adrenaline for that moment which made her legs tremble. She needed to be strong. She had completely forgotten what that day was. actually, she didn't think he would still remember that date, yet she knew he still paid visit at that grave because of the dried flowers she found placed on the tomb.

"I don't know what I'm doing to my life lately. I've been hiding so many secrets, being haunted by so many deaths, so many crappy missions… I'm so sick and tired of all this! My family is the only thing keeping me here and sane! A family that is actually increasing and I don't know if I'm ready for that…"

Family… she held her hands tight to her chest, nearly smashing the photograph in her hand, which made a distinct sound. She widened her eyes in despair with the thought that man he heard it too. She froze to keep her emotions under control. It was too late for her just to walk away.

"I so wish I could hear your great insights and listen to all the shit I need to hear to get me back in track! It's funny that so many times we miss those traits that most annoyed us back then. I miss your honesty, somewhat mean, but still honesty!"

She swallowed hard. She was losing it, but her only option was to keep strong.

"Five years have passed since you're gone and I still keep your letter to always remind me of not making the same mistakes again… they cost lives… so many things have happened. So many shit too! Today I visited so many graves but your memory was too vivid for me to ignore. I hope you and Noah are in a better place… I hope everyone I lost are in a better place… Happy birthday Laureen."

She heard him place the bunch of flowers on the grave and leave. She could hear his footsteps getting far. She walked back to the grave when she knew it was safe. She was trembling like an earthquake. She saw the bunch of flowers, tulips, lying on the grave. She took it in her hand and closed her eyes as if entering in contact with his recent touch. Her weakening legs finally succumbed as she fell sitting and then lied on her own grave. She only allowed a few tears to come out. She was now a new woman who didn't have anything else to regret or cry for her past.

"There's a corner of my heart that is yours. And I don't mean for now, or until I've found somebody else, I mean forever. I mean to say that whether I fall in love a thousand times over or once or never again, there'll always be a small quiet place in my heart that belongs only to you." She looked at the photograph in her hand. A photograph of a man, a woman, a baby and a little child.

"His family is increasing…" she sighed with mixed feelings

* * *

 **One Month Later**

 **Thursday Morning**

"Mommy, can I go to work with you?"

"No, you can't"

"Why not?"

"Because adults go to work and children to school."

"I want to go to work!" the little boy whined

"When you grow up you can go to work, for now you will stay here with your nanny and granny while mommy go to work, okay?" the brunette knelt down and spoke with a warm tone

"I wanted to be with my daddy!" he whined again

"Nathan! We already talked about this" she spoke with a firmer tone

"He should know I exist!" the little boy shouted

The brunette let out a long sigh keeping her patience. She knew he was too little to understand adults' matters, especially her past decisions. Actually, most probably, not even an adult would understand her decision, "Sweetie, just be a little bit more patient, okay? We already talked about this, but now mommy has to go to work and you go finish packing your belongings with those ladies over there because as promised, tomorrow we are going on a long trip" she said with a calm tone and gave him a little peck on his cheek

The little boy made a whiny face, but didn't last long. He ran to his bedroom and was followed by his nanny. The brunette's mother approached her as she stood up to get her purse.

"I don't want you to go to work today. I have a bad feeling." The older woman spoke with concern

"I already talked to you about this as well. I HAVE to go to work today, it's my last day there."

"But it's too dangerous what you are going to do. What if they find out what you have been doing?"

"I already died once, I can die again easily!" she spoke with sarcasm

"You're not thinking straight, my daughter."

The brunette let out a heavy sigh rolling her eyes, "Of course I am thinking VERY straight!"

"Laur…"

"LAURA! You know I hate when you do or say that shit, right?"

"That company is a well of corruption! I just fear what they can do to you if they catch you."

"They won't catch me! I'm smarter than all of them together!"

"But you are a human"

"Someone has to do the 'dirty' work mom, and that one is me! I'll get all the evidences and information they hide and pass it on."

"Can't you hack them from somewhere else?"

"No, I can't and I already explained you why!"

"Just be careful, my lovely daughter and think of your son too."

"I'm thinking about him all the time and about you too. That's why I'm doing this. I'm providing him a cleaner world even though it doesn't seem so clean…"

"We will be waiting for you." The older woman took her in an embrace defeated by her daughter's stubbornness

At first, she was a bit reluctant at the gesture, but within seconds, she surrendered and hugged her mother back, "You know, we should go on the trip earlier. Wait for me by 4PM at the entrance, okay?"

The older woman nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Redfield twins were already born. The new crazy routine of awaken nights, irregular schedule, two babies crying, nearly endless breastfeeding, double baby cleaning. Double trouble, but yet, double happiness.

Chris took a longer time away from work to help his wife with the new activities. It was a good thing for him to do. He really needed a longer break from all the insanely work routine. Not that the twins themselves couldn't get him –them- almost crazy as well, but for them there was solution. It would be just a matter of time until they all adjusted to the routine of a big family.

The man of the house had the little help of his first daughter while Evana needed to rest. He was teaching the young Redfield the elder responsibility – a role he knew too well. Of course, dealing with a girl was quite different, but not much of a mystery for him. He had raised his own sister, right!

He loved his children and it was not so unusually anymore for him to feel he was the only Redfield member passing on the Redfield bloodline. The only times he could feel like an uncle was with Kyan and Jill and Leon's children. Even though about Kyan the feeling was a bit more intense, almost like a father-son bond.

He missed Kyan – he wasn't his son.

The Alfa Redfield watched his newborns sleeping peacefully. Silence in the house at least! They didn't plan to have twins when they decided to have another child. They were going through the baby blues as Charlotte was growing up so fast and wasn't a baby anymore. They did think of having a boy so having a couple would be ideal – in their minds. They were happy when the urine tests came positive, but the surprise in the ultrasound weeks later shocked their initial ideal plan.

They ended up having the so dreamed boy. He caressed his small cheek as he sucked the pacifier. The twins were so much alike mommy! Fair skin and blondies. He looked at the portrait of the four of them. Taking a better glimpse, Charlotte really seemed more like him. He could see the difference now. With her eye colors defined by now, she even took his hazel eyes, even though they seemed greener than his; which made him say she took Claire's eyes. His sister felt honored with such assimilation and even played that the young Redfield would kick ass like her auntie.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly. He was on vacation. Charlotte was spending a few days with Claire and Owen. Evana was sleeping. He was used to short sleep and didn't feel sleepy at all, so he walked to the living room and turned on the television. Children channel – so typical in a house with small children. He walked over the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of non-alcoholic beer from the fridge, and walked back to the living room.

He was bored. He navigated through the channels searching for interesting channels, but nothing really got his attention. He was avoiding any News Channels and all their tragedies daily – that was a mind sucker and brain washer. He wasn't alienated, he just wanted to feel the sense of peace somehow. He had even kept his phone turned off.

He watched the Sports Channel – boring. He took another bottle of beer. It was still 4 PM. Half an hour had passed and it felt like eternity. He decided to check the News Channel at last. He immediately jumped out of the couch when he saw the news and turned on his cellphone. Many urgent alerts.

" _Breaking News, there was an incident in the main headquarters of Mikro Company, a company specialized in studies and manipulation of_ _microorganisms. Nobody knows how it started, but according to the people that managed to escape the building said that some of the employees started acting weird and attacked other people. The securities shot the hostiles but more appeared from the rooms and some of them multiplied when shot. The specialists have been called._ "

* * *

 **Mikro Company, 4:15PM**

"Dammit, this copy is taking too long, that damn door won't handle it for too long! It would be easier if I could take the CPU with me, but if I do that…!" Laura let out an annoyed sigh as she looked at the door nonstop while she checked the computer screen of the presidency. She checked her purse and all the ammunition she had in store, "I hope that will be enough to allow me to get out of here… just gotta be successful with all the headshots."

The progress was taking really long, from the security cameras she studied the amount of infected she would have to face on her way out. Her patience was already in the limit, she decided to take the HD with her. She took the care of disabling the cameras of that floor and hoped she wouldn't be caught in further forensic analysis of the computers. She knew her abilities to cover her tracks, computers and network was her specialization. She wore gloves to not leave any fingerprints and took her gun in her hand. She prepared herself before leaving the room.

"God please, help me... In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." she made the sign of the cross

She was ready for the battlefield.

(*)

Outside the building, the commotion was installed. The police and Chris –in his own car- were the first forces to arrive at the location. He knew the backup was on the way, but he couldn't really wait for them.

He took his weaponry and headed to the entrance. On his way, all his eyes glimpsed was a little boy running towards the entrance, screaming. A cop managed to stop him as he debated himself in the man's arms trying to release himself.

Suddenly it was all blank for Chris Redfield, but that little boy. He reminded of himself in his old childhood pictures. He headed in the boy's direction. The backup arrived, he hadn't seen it. As he approached him seemly, in slow motion – but not in real slow motion- the crying boy who called for his mother.

Instinctively he knelt down in front of the boy – Noah… no it can't be Noah. He's dead and would be older.

"Sir, please, save my mommy." The boy begged him

"Where's your mommy?"

"Inside" the boy pointed with his little finger, "Her name is Laura." He added in sobs, yet calmer as he didn't debate anymore and was already released.

"Laura…" the man whispered as he took a better look at the boy – hazel eyes, white skin, brown hair.

"Nathan!" a young female voice yelled in despair. Chris stood up and looked to the opposite side and spotted a young brunette woman who seemed in relief when she spotted them, "Oh Nathan… don't ever run away like that again!" she scolded hugging the child

"Please, save my mommy, she's wearing a light green suit!

Chris nodded back to reality; "I'll do my best!" he said and ran into the building

(*)

The BSAA operative walked through the stairs, cleaning his way from the infected people, most of them were ordinary zombies. The ones that could multiply were still ordinary zombies in the sense that they had the same weak spot, their heads.

Light green suit, light green suit, he kept remembering himself as he saw each infected in his way. That wasn't an easy task. The building had several stories. Even though, so far at the 3rd floor, he hadn't seen anyone wearing any light green suit.

He was on his way to the 4th floor when he heard gunshots at distance. He shot the zombies in his way, multiplying zombies in the tiny corridor.

"Got you scumbags! You think I don't know how to deal with you?! Die you bastards!"

He heard a female voice screaming as if contemplating her own shooting ability. He shot more zombies cleaning the way to reach the woman.

"Laura?" he yelled

"You son of a bitch, almost got me! here a beautiful headshot, you moron!" the woman yelled out and shot

That voice… continued his way following the shooting noises. Through a broken glass wall, he spotted the light green suited woman. She was reloading her gun. He ran to her direction.

"Damn it, just have 5 shots! Dodging those morons with this giant purse won't be easy… but let's do this!" she spoke to herself.

She noticed the cleaner path and turned the corner, nearly bumping into that man.

She paralyzed.

He was frozen.

They stared at each other for intermittently seconds. Their mouths were dry. The words didn't escape. Their breathing choking.

"Laureen…" he whispered in astonishment as he watched her point her gun at him and fire.

"Four shots." She spoke as she watched the man standing before regaining his composure after the scare and the killed zombie falling behind him.

Chris looked back to see the scene and immediately turned his attention to that woman. She was brunette and had a long hair tied in a ponytail. Her face was a bit different. Her body looked curvier. She had bigger breasts and thicker lips – but her eyes and voice remained the same, "Laureen…"

"My name is Laura" she spoke with a friendly tone

"So you're the one I'm looking for!"

"You're looking for me?" she replied surprised

He nodded, "Your son Nathan begged me."

"You saw Nathan?" she briefly showed a scared gaze, but immediately disguised it as the man nodded in confirmation, "He's a lovely boy!" she smiled and passed by him

"Laure…"

"Laura!" she corrected him as she continued walking away making the man follow her

"Okay, Laura! Whatever you name is now. You owe me an explanation!"

"Explanation of what?" she gasped turning around and looked closely to his name on the uniform, "Mr. Redfield. Explanation of what?" and then gave her back to him once again and headed to the stairs

He pulled her by the right wrist, "Don't start playing games with me Laureen! I'm old in this game and you know it too well! I don't care who you are for the others, but I know who you are for me!" he looked at her with a serious gaze

She stared back at him defiantly. They remained like that for seconds.

She wouldn't back down until he would release her and he wouldn't release her until she admitted for him the truth both knew lying between them.

Two stubborn people.

"Do you have ammo for my gun?" she asked out of nothing

"You can take my mine" he replied still holding her wrist

She laughed, "I'll need more ammunition either ways"

"No, you won't." he said leading the way

"You know I can kick your ass, right?" she said as they climbed down the stairs

"But you won't."

Together they shot the enemies in their way covering them up. With permission, she took his gun in her left hand. She felt more comfortable with that hand. He noticed that. Laureen was left-handed.

The way back path was easier now. The other operatives had cleaned most of the threats. They arrived at the main lobby safely. She kept his gun back in his holster.

"You still owe me an explanation!" he said

"Explanation of what?" she rolled her eyes

"Who's that boy?"

She giggled, "My son. You know that!"

"Who's the father?" he asked with a serious expression

She smiled, "Do the math Christopher. He's still four years old!"

He released her, "Aha, now you know unexpectedly my first name?"

"Simple explanation: because of who you were for me…" she replied with a calm gaze leaving the man behind without even waiting for his reply. He ran fast after her and saw her hugging the little boy.

He stepped closer slowly as he watched them. He took his cellphone and discreetly took a picture of them, focusing more on the boy.

"Laura" he said interrupting their happy reunion, she looked at him, "You are under quarantine."

She giggled, "No, I'm not!" she looked at him up and down. None had a single scratch or blood drop on them.

The little boy released himself from his mother and ran towards him, "Thank you for saving my mommy, my super hero!" those tiny arms held his leg tight

He knelt down a bit emotional and hugged him back, "You're welcome, but your mommy is a super hero too. She was a very brave woman up there."

The boy smiled largely, proudly.

"Nathan, let's go. Say bye to your hero. Mr. Redfield has other stuff to do."

"Bye-bye Mr. Redfield."

"Bye-bye Nathan, Laure." He made sure to keep the pronunciation in the middle

She giggled shaking her head listening very well to his technique. An old way to call her intimately.

"Oh, by the way, this is for you." she delivered him her purse and finally walked away alongside her son and the nanny.

 _One day, whether you are 14, 28 or 65, you will stumble upon someone who will start a fire in you that cannot die. However, the saddest, most awful truth you will ever come to find–– is they are not always with whom we spend our lives._

* * *

 **Th** **ank you Xaori,** ** **silver scropion** and HerpDerp** **for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

 **Thank you for your support and kind words. That meant a lot to me :D**

 **I'd like to say that I had a great birthday weekend, until Sunday night when I started getting really sick. Fucking food poisoning. I spent the whole Monday almost dead and drained because I was super dehydrated after putting all my guts out T_T I'm still recovering, but feeling way better. These days of break were good to me as I could work mentally in these final chapters.**

 ** ** **Un peu de nous means A little of us in French  
******

 **And Yes, this is the penult chapter! Time flies!**

 **I hope you liked it and have cleared your doubts. I hope I succeded making the connections..hummm thoughtful face**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	15. Requiem

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom.**

 **A/N:I'm not english** ** **native** speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

 _If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

 _My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

 _Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

 _A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

The daylight was coming to the end. There was only the silence of nearing sunset, the birds' chirps saying goodbye to the day and welcoming the night. Piers Nivans was at the balcony of the guest room he was staying with Kyan and watched the landscape at the surroundings of Barry's house in Canada. He was there for a friendly visit.

Since all the case with the Neat Freak and the end of Mikro Company and its' conspirators due to the data Laura provided, his life had sort of resumed back to normality. He still couldn't take his original lifestyle back. That lie of his death should be kept on, mostly for Chris' good sake since it was his name in the official testimonies. The soil wasn't still so grounded.

If he didn't have Kyan, he wouldn't mind doing the right thing and everything to take full responsibility in the story, after all, he was the master planner. It was his idea to forge his death. But he couldn't do that, Kyan needed him.

Since he left the "program" that kept his security, he made sure to change completely his looks. He let his hair grow and the beard. He didn't train as much as he did as when he was a soldier. Now he looked an average man in his 30's.

The mess opened in the Government had not seen any precedents. It affected all the spheres involved. Categories had changed and the restructuring was running on baby steps. The corruption commotion was a tremendous global impact, as there were involvement of high echelon people and companies almost globe wide. Of course the cleaning work wasn't done, there was a lot to be done and recycle, but the punishments for the well-structured gang gave a somewhat sense of justice and peace for the time being. There were still good people in that insane world.

The orange of the sky gave space to the dark blue. The breeze felt really good. It was time for dinner.

He was climbing down the stairs when he heard a female familiar voice talking to his son. He stepped into the living room and saw Claire Redfield sitting on the couch alongside Kyan who opened to gift box she had brought to him.

The redhead noticed his presence smiled friendly and greeted him.

"What a surprise you're here!" he spoke taking a seat on the other side of the couch

"Yeah, I got a vacation and decided to pay a visit to my old friends."

"Is Owen here too?" he asked casually

"No. He couldn't set his vacation for the same time as me."

"I see."

The 6 years old boy finished opening the present and thanked his auntie, interrupting their conversation briefly. Barry and his wife were at kitchen that soon joined them and served the meals.

"It's been a while since we don't have the full house" Barry commented after a sigh, referring to the fact that his girls weren't children anymore and were already living their independent adult lives away from his wings, "There's a lot of empty rooms here, you know you can stay as long as you want Claire Bear" he added

"I know and I will accept staying the night as you know my tire broke on my way here and I'm really not in mood to fix it this time of the night"

"Sure you do that and tomorrow we will fix that for you, there are a lot of men in the house to do the job" Barry replied jokingly. He knew the Redfield knew how fix that, but he couldn't miss to tease her tomboy way a little bit

The group continued talking, remembering old stories, laughing as the hours passed by. Kyan wasn't the typical messy and loud child, even though his presence gave a bit of innocence to the house of adults and at times Barry used to forget that and made some comments that got the deadly gazes of reprehension from Piers. However, Kyan didn't really paid attention because he was too entertained with his belated birthday present and more importantly, he was the son of foul-mouthed Yana.

The hours passed, the time to sleep approached. Claire observed Piers being the devoted and caring father he was. A contrast to his old personality, but even back in the days, she knew how caring and sweet he could be when there weren't any other testosterone around him. Now she was sure he was born to be a good father. She also observed his new body and how adapted he was with the transplanted arm. That was a bitter victory for him; she knew it.

There had several years since they had shared a life together and broken up. they took the needed time apart to heal – especially her – and then continued being friends. That was quite an inevitable thing to do since they had many friends in common, especially her only brother. However, in all those years they hadn't been so close like this particular night that it was even weird. Subconsciously or not, she did avoid meeting him alone. She loved Owen and she was sure of that, but Piers had been through a lot and she still had the tendency to feel empathy for people like him and the feel to check on somehow, even though she didn't really have the opportunity for that yet. It was just her way to be.

In the middle of the night, when everyone was already sleeping, Claire woke up feeling thirsty. She checked the nightstand realizing she had forgotten to bring the glass of water before coming to sleep, so she stood up from the bed and headed to the kitchen. When she turned the corridor, she noticed the kitchen's lights on but silently. She walked over there slowly and when she reached the entrance, she spotted Piers, alone, sitting on a chair focused on his cellphone. She also noticed his sadness – she knew him too well to catch that.

"Hi" she greeted him almost in a whisper

"Hi" he replied after a scare

She giggled a bit, "I'm sorry if I scared you." she spoke passing by him and took a glimpse at his phone screen. She couldn't help to feel sorry for him – he was looking at a picture of him with Yana and Kyan happy.

"I didn't hear you…"

"I came slowly, didn't want to wake up anyone."

"I see, can't sleep?" he asked

"I came to get a glass of water, but all the way down here cut the little sleep I had. You?" – What a stupid obvious question

He let out a long sigh, "Don't know what sleep is anymore…"

"I can understand… you have been through a lot"

He remained in silence. She drank the water.

"Kyan loved your gift. I had to scold him to go to sleep." He commented as he kept his phone in his pajamas pants pocket

"Oh really? I didn't know he'd like so much, I was actually in doubt if would like... I'm glad to hear that but also sorry that he had to be scolded."

"Yeah, it's part of the education to learn the limits, but it was a nice gift. It's good for him to distract himself"

"Yeah and how is he dealing with… everything?"

He let out another long sigh, "Honestly… I guess he's dealing better than me despite the nonsense things he says sometimes"

"Really? What do you mean?" she asked taking the seat next to him, "If you want to talk about it, of course."

He inhaled resting his back on the chair, "He believes she will return home. For him she's just hidden somewhere like happened to me"

"Oh… I see…"

"So this belief makes him act normally. Of course, there are moments he misses her, but then he remembers she's just hiding for safety and gets calm."

"But have you told him the truth?"

"Yeah, I didn't get in details about all those things that happened to her… he doesn't need to know that yet."

"Yeah, he's still too little for that. And what did he say when you told him she's dead?"

"So are you!" he shrugged

Claire exhaled speechless for some seconds, "Well, maybe it's a good thing for him to continue believing that. With the time being he will come to reality but that will be the time he'll be older and understand things better…"

"Yeah… that's what I think too. So I stopped saying otherwise… even though lately he has said she has spoken to him."

"Spoken to him?" she frowned looking at him

"Yeah!"

"As in dreams?"

Piers inhaled deeply and let out the sigh slowly shaking his head in denial, "No. he said he heard her voice."

She continued frowning thoughtful, "And what did she say?"

He sighed in incredulity, "She's coming home… But it's not true. My blood didn't save her and it's been 9 months since she died in that hospital. You know we waited a few days to see if she would wake up, but nothing happened…" He looked down, "She really died." He frowned sucking in his sadness at the painful memories

Claire caressed his left forearm in support. She could relate to his pain; she had also lost loved ones starting with her parents and then friends, close friends. And once, she was the one who believed he himself had died.

"I still didn't have courage to get in that place… Chris told me to put it on sale, but for that I have to take the furniture out of there…"

"You can hire a cleaning company"

"Yeah, but I'm sure there are things there I want to keep."

"I see… if you want I can go with you…" she in a friendly support

He gave a single giggle shaking his head, "No, this is something I need to do alone and I'm planning to do it next week… and with the money I intend to buy a new place for me and Kyan somewhere far from here where nobody really knows us and won't recognize me anyhow. He deserves a more normal lifestyle instead of this nomadic life."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you do that, but never forget to let us know where to find you"

He finally smiled for the first time at her presence and nodded his head, "Sure I'll do that! In addition, I will want reunions with friends sometimes as well! I don't intend to disappear!"

The redhead smiled nodding in agreement, "You bet you'll have full house as well! Soon everybody will be retired and visits will surely be more often… of course depending on in what hole you will be hiding!"

* * *

That week passed so fast, almost like in a blink of an eye. It was a Sunday. It had heavy rained all day, delaying Piers' plans.

Piers let Kyan at the Redfields and forcibly drove to his old apartment, where he used to call home for a long time. Now, it felt like the entrance to hell.

He faced and stared the door for a long time. A cold breeze. Slowly he turned the doorknob and entered the dark place.

 _Now there's no holding back, I'm making an attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground  
Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness  
And howl_

He noticed the shot hole on the door and blood marks. A sharp pain in his chest. The furniture were placed differently of the last time he had been there. White dusty sheets covering them. The curtains were closed. The living room smelled abandon, mite and closed place. Blood trace on the floor. Most probably due to when Gianni carried Yana away despite Chris had told him that there had been a cleaning team in the bedroom to avoid the rotten smell of blood. He thought they had cleaned everything, but apparently not. Possibly just the bedroom.

He stayed there standing still for long minutes. He didn't touch anything. The dark hall seemed to face him with a deadly atmosphere. Another deadly cold breeze. Piers' eyes widened as he took a scare with the noise coming from the door.

 _The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

 _And howl_

 _If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

He turned around. His spooky expression.

"Bae…" the female ghostly figure covered in mud, seemly blood stains on her ripped funeral clothing, messed hair holding a newborn still with the umbilical cord.

He couldn't believe his eyes

"I know I look a mess and horrible with all this mud, but it wasn't my fault that it rained right today! I even tried to clean myself and her a little bit in the cemetery's bathroom. But it's me… Yana."

He continued staring at her.

"Ugh, I stink and am dirty, both things I hate. I'm hungry and also need feed this little lady and take care of her umbilical cord… But before I need to take a good shower!" she spoke trying to deliver him the newborn and pass by him; however, he gave a step back. "What face is that? Why are you treating me like that? It's really me Yana Chorvat and she is our daughter!"

"How can I believe you are who you say you are?"

"Because you saved me with you blood!"

He gasped, "Did I? My blood was so miraculous that multiplied in two?" he was incredulous

"Piers! Why would I lie about her? Do you think I am stupid enough to not know you can make a paternity test any time?"

"No, I don't think you're stupid, but it's been almost 10 months since you died!"

"So what? Pregnancies' duration is 40 weeks! The ten months you are contesting!"

"It's been too long for my blood to take effect. All I know you died!"

She started to get emotional with his incredulity, "Why are you doing this to me? I believed you were dead and when I saw you, I didn't have any doubt you were you! I never looked at you the way you are looking at me when we went through the same circumstances. You're being so unfair!" she yelled

He exhaled, shaking his head in confusion and embarrassment

"Is it because you found someone else?"

"No! I don't have anyone else."

"So why you don't believe it's me? I have the scars just like you!"

He looked up in distress and then to the newborn who had the fair skin like Yana and was also redhead.

Yana noticed his gaze, she knew his main objection was that child. Possibly, he thought the child was the Neat Freak's.

"Piers…" her voice was low, he looked at her, "She's is Our daughter! We made her when I visited you; remember?"

He remained in silence

"I didn't know I was pregnant, it was too soon for me to know! But she was already on her way to my womb and for little the knife didn't take her… I'm not an expert in the matter, but your old blood saved me, but she, with your new blood, was the one who kept me alive in that hole! She is very special!"

He frowned, "How was she born?"

"She ripped my belly. I didn't have space to open my legs! I still don't know how she grew up in such tighten space, but I wasn't awake the whole time as you may think… I just remember waking up in that coffin during the labor and the 'memories' I have prior to that are of a totally different place and in that place was where we talked and I sort of knew where my body was and its condition… if you ask me if I died, I will say I did because I really do believe that! but don't ask me how was the physical experience in these 10 months because I really don't have the answers for that… But I'm being sincere with you, I am me and she is our blood daughter!"

Piers let out a long sigh. It was undeniable his mix of feelings. He knew she was being honest and he did share the same experience, even though in a short period of time. Whatever happened in that grave didn't matter at that moment. The result is the same, Yana now was like him and they have a special daughter, the point was: how special was she?"

He smiled weakly, "You'd better go shower and change, but the question is: are you ready to go in there?"

Yana let out a sigh, "Do I have any other option?"

He shrugged shaking his head

"My mind is strong and I have visited those memories just, I don't know, God knows how many times during this period. But it's like they say 'what doesn't kill you just makes you stronger!' I guess I got both!" she ended up laughing in the end

"You died and got stronger…"

"Yes I did!" she spoke proudly

Yana delivered him their baby so she could bath. Piers followed her and didn't leave the women alone at any minute. He helped her give a proper bath on the newborn with all the care necessary. They had the experience for that. That was his first bonding with his ginger daughter. She was a very calm baby and that surprised him.

The bedroom had really been cleaned, the bedsheets changed. Piers finally informed her about his plans for the apartment. Yana totally agreed with his idea. Slowly things were getting back to its normality.

After the impact of Yana alongside their daughter had caused, the reunion with their group and more importantly with Evana, the small family stick to their plan – to make a trip and then settle in whatever place Yana preferred. The nomadic family. They made sure to keep their friends updated on their whereabouts and from time to time, a group reunion would always happen.

* * *

 **United States, BSAA Headquarter**

Chris Redfield looked thoughtful while he took notes at his desk.

"One, two, three… four…" he made a brief pause and sighed, "Five…" he bit his lips as he frowned and scratched his head. He shook his head puzzled, "I'm doing the math and it's not matching. There's no actual intercourse since 2013" he let out a distressed sigh, "As far as I remember…"

He stood up from his chair and walked to the window looking the distant landscape, "Would have she raped me and I don't remember that?" he thought and immediately shook his head in denial, "No! Even if that was the case, the math doesn't match! I saw her in 2014 and she didn't have any belly bump. I would've had noticed that in that day at the asylum!" he paused, "Unless she was in the early stages of the pregnancy that day… things would be easier if I knew the kid's birthdate, otherwise, he can't be mine. I just keep seeing things where there aren't and she took advantage of that to play with my face!"

His cellphone buzzed interrupting his reflective moment. It was his wife Evana calling him to ask if he would go with her to the clinic for hers and the twins' checkup later the day.

He decided to work a little bit. It would be good to distract his mind from all that subject until the appointment's time.

The hours passed. He left the BSAA earlier to pick Evana and the children home and headed to the clinic. The blonde woman observed her husband's unusual silence, she could tell something was bothering him, but she waited until a proper time to talk to him at home.

"Is everything alright with you?" she asked as he sat on the armchair with one of the male twin to feed him with the baby bottle

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I know you long enough to know something is bothering you" she was straight to the point

He let out a sigh as he looked at the tiny baby on his lap, "I'm thinking about doing a vasectomy."

"A vasectomy?" she replied lifting her brows

"Yeah… I think it's time for me to close the factory. Fi…Four children have been enough for me even though there's only three living."

She giggled, "We have the children Claire doesn't."

"Yeah."

"So that's the subject that has kept your mind distracted and your gaze distant?" she asked as she looked at the baby girl feeding on her breast

"Yeah, that's pretty much the case…" he looked down at his boy and swallowed. Partial of the truth. He didn't want to cause unnecessary fuss.

"Hum and were you going to inform me and ask my opinion or would decide it on your own?"

"Of course I would let you know, but it's like I said, I'm just thinking…"

"I see… and I agree if you decide to do it, you should know you have my approval. I guess we cannot take the risk to have more twins"

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

The Redfield's continued living their usual routine. Chris would go to work, Evana hired employees to take care of her store, but always monitoring them while she spent more of her time raising her three children. Having Yana back gave her another meaning to continue keeping her faith. Even living in different countries, they always talked as if they lived just across the street. She could see how happy Yana was again, not to mention her new abilities.

Speaking about abilities… Chris and Piers kept contact and more often than anyone, he paid visits to the Nivans' family so he could keep an eye on Yana and more specifically at their little ginger. That girl was naturally the "product" the pharmaceutical companies had failed to create in so many years of experiments trying to create the perfect B.O.W.

He didn't see the child as a B.O.W. or as an experiment, but she did have innate abilities such as like perfect healing, regeneration and indicated to have telekinesis at some extent. Her body was physically stronger and her nails could work as knives.

He was aware that if anyone including the BSAA learned about the girl's abilities, she would be immediately taken into custody and be caged in a lab. He didn't want that for her. He had evidence in so many years with the bioterrorism that such individuals tended to rebel at some point. So, he believed that it would be better for her to live a normal life and have proper guidance and possibly she could become the one of the future fighters against evil specimens. That was what the world he lived currently indicated, as there will always have a megalomaniac scientist, or company, corrupted interests anywhere and more powerful Bio-Weapons.

That girl and her special abilities could be the hope the future might need.

The survivors of incidents, the survivor infected and people like her made him change his view about his own personal war. Was the real problem such creations or the lack of morale on the creations/creators?

As far as he had seen, the real evil were within the own humanity in all levels. Of course, if he had to fight creatures, he will! But who had really created them?

He knew enough people/humans with special abilities and they still had good morale, so would be fair to exterminate all the "special specimens" like them only because of their differences?

And more importantly, what was their war really about?

* * *

 **Bora Bora, Pacific Ocean**

Laura Ray Shield, wearing a purple bikini and sunglasses, was lying on the sun lounger enjoying the sun, the sound of the ocean and the cool breeze feeling completely relaxed. She seemed happy.

A tanned muscular man joined her and sat on the sun lounger at her side, "This place is heaven…" he commented thrilled

The brunette stood up from her seat and stepped closer to his with a vibrant smile, "I told you it would be worth the wait to our honeymoon!" she leaned over to kiss him passionately. Then she positioned herself between his legs as he hugged her from behind. She took her cellphone to register another moment of their romantic trip. They took several selfies of themselves and of their view. In one of the poses, she asked him for them to take pictures without the sunglasses, revealing his green eyes.

The couple stayed there for several minutes until Laura had a better idea and called him for them to return to their room for another session of lovemaking in paradise.

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And here we come to the end of this dense story. Thank you for staying with me this far.**

 **Special thanks to** ** **Xaori, HerpDerp,** **silver scropion,** **DerrickValore for had been with me since Forbidden Love! You guys are the best! Lots of hearts to you :D  
****

 ** **Secrets Within was a huge challenge for me, but made me learn myself a bit more. It has been a revealing experience and I hadn't realized I needed that.****

 ** **I know it has been a dark path, but Secrets had always been to do with what lies inside of us in all levels, our flaws, our insecurities, our shadow, our evil, but also in counterpart the qualities, the strenght, the light and our good. Combining both sides of the coin we transcend.****

 ** **As promised, it was a short story and I never meant to offend or bore any of you.****

 ** **I hope there was some clarification now that all - or most - of the secrets have been revealed. We all know life never stops and new cycles always start, but you can be sure the main message was out. However, it's up to you to decypher what have been revealed to you. Don't need to share with me, but I wanted to share that with you :D****

 ** **Our beloved characters will continue living on, maybe in a new story, in a new game or just in the dreamland of Mercenary Nemesis...****

 **Thank you all for the support, the patience, the testimonies. Your secrets are safe with me :D**

 ** **The Song Used: Howl - Florence + The Machine****

 ** **The Models I use for Piers is his official model: Adam Crosman;  
Chris is himself most source is Deviantart and some official material of Capcom;  
Evana: Jill Billingsley and ********Bade İşcil (Turquish actress);  
Yana: Zara Axeronias and Emma Stone;  
Gianni: Eric Winter;  
Nicholas: Gleb Savchenko;  
Nicole: Doesn't have fix model yet;  
Laureen: Julia and other models I don't know the names;  
The Children: Google xD  
****

 **Merc Out!**


End file.
